¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Dos seres tan completamente distintos que se complementaran sin darse cuenta... es momento de dejar atrás aquellos sucesos del pasado que los hicieron como son ahora... es momento de seguir en lo que se cree para alcanzar la mayor felicidad... es momento de enamorarse de nuevo...
1. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**Se que no he terminado las historias de Naruto pero es que las ideas vienen y no duermo hasta que las plasmo así que espero todo su apoyo en este proyecto un tanto loco. Sera un Universo Alterno.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ella es doctora especializada en pediatría, tiene enormes deudas familiares, él es un conquistador sin ningún escrúpulo o al menos eso es lo que piensa, alguien lo ha lastimado demasiado, tiene una prometida a la cual ama pero eso no le importara al momento de querer jugar con Yamanaka Ino, siente atracción sexual inmediata hacía ella por eso decide jugar con la misma, sera solo un juego como tantos otros o al menos eso es lo que piensa porque sin preeverlo terminara enamorado, ella cree en el amor más que nadie a pesar de que tiene heridas grandes, él no cree en nada... dos seres tan completamente distintos que se complementaran sin darse cuenta, es momento de dejar atrás aquellos sucesos del pasado que los hicieron como son ahora, es momento de seguir en lo que se cree para alcanzar la mayor felicidad... es momento de enamorarse de nuevo

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo I**

La rubia caminaba con paso calmado por los pasillos del Hospital General mientras leía algunas hojas con datos sobre uno de sus nuevos pacientes en pediatría, los niños simplemente le encantaban pero este caso era demasiado especial, el pequeño niño no hablaba desde hace más de cuatro meses con nadie además de que no comía mucho y presentaba unas leciones en varias partes de su cuerpo, era un niño de tan solo ocho años y eso la preocupaba demasiado.

Doblo el pasillo hacía la derecha caminando directamente al elevador, tenía que ir a encontrarse ahora mismo con ese paciente, abordo el elevador observando a los pacientes que iban junto con sus familiares de un lado a otro pero no abordaban el elevador tan solo se dirigían hacían los jardines con calma, eso de alguna manera le gustaba demasiado a ella porque era el día en que más familias iban a visitar a sus familiares enfermos.

\- ¡I-Ino-chan! ¡I-Ino-chan! - alzo la mirada observando a su mejor amiga Hinata que corría en su dirección por lo que detuvo el elevador, la ojiperla entro en el elevador jadeando, al parecer había corrido demasiado - Hinata, ¿porqué venías corriendo de esa manera? - pregunto mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, apreto el piso al que iba aún mirando a su amiga que solo le medio sonrió.

\- T-Tengo un nuevo paciente y llego tarde - contesto mientras se enderezaba para recargarse sobre una de las paredes del elevador, la rubia la miro con cierta burla - ¿No será que huías del chico de ojos ónix que te tiene enamorada? - pregunto directamente notando que los colores subían al rostro de su amiga que negaba de inmediato con la cabeza, no mentía de hecho, aquel chico era mirado por las enfermeras, doctoras y pasantes del hospital pero al menos ellas dos no tenían ni idea de como se llamaba el aludido, solo sabían que visitaba a alguien en el piso de cardiología.

\- ¡N-No! No, no es eso Ino-chan - aseguro un tanto más calmada la ojiperla mientras ella asentía con la cabeza colocando los documentos de su nuevo paciente entre sus piernas para acomodarse el cabello, lo ato en un moño con calma, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía seria y esto si que lo ameritaba, necesitaba hacer hablar al pequeño niño.

\- T-Te noto un tanto m-mal - comento la ojiluna sacandola de sus cavilaciones, la miro y negó con la cabeza, esta tan solo le devolvio una sonrisa dandole el apoyo que necesitaba, el elevador se detuvo en su piso y ambas bajaron, caminaron para doblar el pasillo hacía la derecha y justo cuando la rubia estaba girando alguien se estrello contra su cuerpo derribandola por completo, cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo sintiendo un dolor en las caderas, iba a matar de verdad a la persona que la había tirado al suelo, eso iba a hacer... levanto la mirada y esa convicción se fue lejos.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre rubio de profundos ojos azules, su piel era un tanto bronceada, la miro y entonces se perdio en sus ojos por completo, no demostraban más que seriedad pero aún así lograron cautivarla por completo, en sus oreja izquierda portaba un arete de diamantes lo que le daba un toque seductor, su cabello estaba desordenado y su pecho subía y bajaba, al parecer huía de algo o de alguien.

\- I-Ino-chan, ¿e-estás bien? - la mano en su hombro de Hinata la distrajo por unos momentos de la persona delante de él por lo que la miro y en esa fracción de segundos el desconocido no estaba más, suspiro por lo bajo para levantarse como pudo, le sonrió a su amiga tranquilizandola - No te preocupes Hina, vamos porque mi paciente espera por mí - señalo y su amiga asintió aunque buscaba algo con la mirada - E-Es un g-grosero ese h-hombre, ni siquiera te ayudo - señalo y ella solo le sonrió, en realidad... eso no le importaba.

Siguieron con su camino entre risas... aunque la mente de Ino estaba en aquel desconocido que había provocado las típicas "mariposas" en su cuerpo, cosa que no le sucedía desde él. 

* * *

Naruto suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared del elevador, ¿qué había sido ese sentimiento cuando había chocado con la rubia?, ni siquiera la conocía pero había sentido una descarga tremenda en cada parte de su cuerpo, sonrió de lado, no, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, esas cosas eran solo tonterías así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, dio un hondo suspiro, sin embargo, si que quería algo con aquella chica, sería lo de siempre, jugar con ella cuanto tiempo quisiera para después dejarla como si nada, sin complicaciones, sin sentimientos.

Si, quería jugar con ella, llevo su mano hacía su bolsillo del pantalón que usaba y extrajo su celular, espero hasta que fue descolgado - ¿Qué quieres ahora? - rió un poco ante el tono de voz de su amigo Sai, seguramente lo había interrumpido en uno de sus tantos sueños con una chica que desde hace mucho no veía, le daba lo mismo, su asunto era muy importante.

\- Necesito que investigues a una chica, solo se que trabaja en el hospital de mi padre y se llama Ino - concluyo escuchando un suspiro del otro lado de la línea - ¿Otra vez con tus juegos? Naruto, ¿no crees qué es hora de respetar un poco a Shion y de olvidarla a ella? - pregunto su amigo y tan solo se mantuvo en calma aunque por lo general ya estaría diciendole unas cuantas cosas a Sai.

\- Solo haz lo que te pedi - dicho esto colgó, odiaba los sermones de sus amigos, ya tenía suficientes con los de su padre como para agregar más, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se bajo del mismo, camino hasta la habitación donde su mejor amigo debía de estar, no se equivoco al verlo fuera de la misma, como siempre, desde hace cinco años - ¡Teme! - le grito y el azabache giro la cabeza viendolo con un signo de molestia por lo que alzo la mano en señal de disculpa, se le había olvidado que estaban en un hospital y no podían gritar.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí dobe? - pregunto en un tono cansado, su amigo se estaba acabando y la tonta de Karin quien era su prometida no ayudaba mucho con sus reclamos, odiaba ver en esa situación a Sasuke, su mejor amigo desde niños - Vamos, es hora de volver a la empresa - este tan solo asintió, se levanto para caminar hasta la ventana de la habitación que daba al pasillo, adentro descansaba la mujer que más amaba Sasuke, su madre Mikoto quien necesitaba estar en el hospital debido a problemas del corazón.

\- Mañana vendre mamá - se despidio este apoyando la frente sobre el cristal, lo malo del asunto es que los médicos no lo dejaban entrar a petición del padre del azabache quien decía que no tenía porque perder el tiempo con la tonta de su madre, no la quería porque ella había sido la única que le había colocado un alto a sus infidelidades cuando ya no había podido más con las mismas.

Reanudaron la marcha en completo silencio, giraron el pasillo hasta que el azabache lo golpeo en la cabeza con el puño - ¡¿Porqué me pegas?! - pregunto este mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, el azabache lo miro con una ceja encarnada - ¿Qué te crees empezando de nuevo con tus juegos? - pregunto en tono neutro, vaya que el Uchiha lo conocía mejor que nadie.

\- La chica es linda - se encogio de hombros restandole importancia al asunto mientras su amigo de ojos ónixo lo miraba con una leve pizca de furia - Haz lo que quieras dobe - sentencio mientras entraban al elevador, el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos y ninguno hizo algo para romperlo, siempre era así y a ninguno le molestaba. 

* * *

Hinata dio un hondo suspiro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de aquella niña que se rehusaba por completo a comer desde hace días, se suponía que la pediatría se especializaba en cuidar a los niños cuando enfermaban pero últimamente los casos que les llegaban iban de la mano con la psicología que también habían estudiado, sin embargo, siempre le daba nerviosismo hablar con una niña de nueve años que había visto a su madre morir frente a sus ojos con tan solo esa edad debido a que su padre la había asesinado.

Busco con la vista a la pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus rodillas, camino donde ella con paso calmado, dejo a un lado los papeles de su caso y tomo asiento al lado de la misma, tomo sus manitas entre las mismas notando aún las heridas que no cicatrizaban del todo después de que su padre la mutilara un poco con un cuchillo de carnicero.

\- N-No has comida nada, ¿q-quieres decirme porqué? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza para ver a través del flequillo de la pequeña niña que alzo la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos, antes de darse cuenta se había lanzado a los brazos de la ojiperla quien la recibio en los mismos con cariño incondicional, acaricio su espalda con calma, tanto el caso de su amiga Ino como el de ella eran complicados pero el director del hospital se los había designado especialmente.

\- T-Tienes que comer Hikari-chan, es por tu bien - aseguro y la niña negó con la cabeza, se separo un poco de su cuerpo y limpio las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus mejillas durante el abrazo - Q-Quiero i-ir c-con m-mamá - sabía que estaba hablando de morir pero eso no podía permitirlo y no lo iba a hacer, abrazo de nueva cuenta a la niña con más fuerza que antes, no iba a dejar que hiciera algo malo, antes la salvaría con todo lo que tenía porque esa niña le recordaba mucho a ella. 

* * *

Sasuke se recargo en su asiento con calma mientras cerraba los ojos, su conductor empezo la marcha hacía la empresa de Naruto y de él, la habían creado tiempo atrás y les iba demasiado bien, miro por la ventana del auto las calles de Japón que se estaban perlando de la leve lluvia que había justo en ese momento - Detente en la cafetería que esta a una cuadra por favor - pidio con voz calmada y su conductor asintió para frenar poco a poco, era una buena cafetería y justo ahora necesitaba un buen café sin azúcar, siempre había odiado lo dulce y no era momento de comer algo como eso.

El auto se detuvo por completo y le indico con un gesto a su conductor que no le abriera, abrio la puerta y miro a la gente caminando tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia, camino con paso calmado hasta la puerta cuando un aroma un tanto conocido lo hizo buscar a la persona del mismo, ese aroma era identico al de su madre.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrio provocando un golpe en su abdomen con la perilla, retrocedio de inmediato con instintos asesinos pero se quedo completamente callado cuando vio a una chica de ojos perlas y cabello azulado que lo miraba preocupado - ¡L-Lo s-siento! - se disculpo de inmediato con un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas lo cual le parecio demasiado hermoso.

\- ¡¿Y dices qué no me engañas?! ¡Estás coqueteando con este sujeto! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Tu amante?! - un hombre de cabello castaño y unas marcas de color rojo que eran un tanto raras en sus mejillas lo miraba con verdadero odio pero él estaba completamente seguro de que no lo conocía, ni a la chica ni a él - K-Kiba-kun l-lo a-acabo de conocer - le aseguro la ojiperla con un tono de tranquilidad que estaba completamente seguro solo logro sacar más de quicio al chico castaño que la tomo con fuerza del antebrazo, si algo que odiaba él era precisamente eso.

Le molestaba que maltrataran a las mujeres, quiza porque amaba demasiado a su madre que a pesar de no conocerlas las defendería a todas en general - No creo que sea una manera de tratar a una mujer, yo no la conozco, es la primera vez que la veo - aseguro con voz calmada y penetrante, el castaño no parecía creerle.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Vamos Hinata, esto lo arreglaremos juntos! - el chico la jaloneo y dio un enorme suspiro, sujeto a la chica de su muñeca libre para en un movimiento rápido alejarla del que seguramente era su novio o algo así, la coloco detrás de si y con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo al chico que cayo al suelo debido al impacto que si que había sido fuerte - ¡Uchiha-san! - miro al frente a sus cuatro guardias personales quienes al parecer habían visto la pelea, miro a la chica que estaba temblando levemente mientras a él la cabeza le comenzaba a doler.

\- Esta molestando a mi amiga, les pido que lo saquen de aquí - dicho esto jalo con suavidad a la ojiperla para abrir la puerta de la cafetería y entrar en la misma, camino directo hacía una de las mesas apartadas con vista a la calle, la solto y tomo asiento tomando aire - G-Gracias p-por la a-ayuda - alzo la mirada observando que esta había hecho una leve reverencia, pensaba contestar cuando la puerta se abrio.

Alzo la mirada y quizo desaparecer justo en ese momento, ¿porqué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento?, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera seguido a través de su GPS - ¡Sasuke-kun! - Karin, su prometida corrio donde él empujando a la ojiperla que se medio tambaleo pero se sujeto de una silla para no caer al suelo,  
en menos de un segunda la pelirroja estaba colgada a su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos, miro a la chica que le hizo una reverencia para dar media vuelta.

No iba a mentir, sintio la necesidad de detenerla pero solo beso a la pelirroja sonriendole, Karin podía ser molesta pero la amaba, entonces... ¿qué era esa necesidad de volver a ver a la tal Hinata?. 

* * *

Ino dio un hondo suspiro, ese no era su día en definitiva, acababa de colgar con el banco que le había dado una semana para colocarse al corriente con sus pagos sobre las deudas de su familia, se llevo la mano a una de sus mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, recargo su frente en su escritorio dando un suspiro.

Su paciente del día de hoy no le había abierto la puerta, había estado tres horas tocando pero este no había abierto así que por el momento no podía hablar con el pequeño, nada estaba bien en esos momentos, todo estaba de cabeza, tomo algunos documentos para limpiarse las lágrimas, salio de su consultorio con paso calmado pensando en que haría para pagar lo que debía que si era demasiado - ¿Yamanaka Ino? - se detuvo por completo, seguramente era otro sobre del banco, giro sobre su cuerpo y se quedo de piedra, no, no era un sobre en definitiva.

Frente a ella estaba el hombre con el que había chocado cuando estaba con su amiga Hinata, este usaba lentes los cuales se le veían demasiado bien, le sonreía de manera calmada aunque no le daba buena espina, por el contrario su sonrisa estaba a punto de darle un ataque nervioso - S-Si, ¿desea algo? - este sonrió acercandose más a donde se encontraba, por instinto retrocedio hasta que este en un movimiento ágil la sujeto de la cintura para que no huyera.

De inmediato sintio una corriente en cada parte de su cuerpo, con solo el toque de ese desconocido - Si, deseo algo... ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - pregunto este y ella abrio los ojos asombrada por esa pregunta, no sabía que significaba pero algo le decía que esa pregunta cambiaría por completo su vida.

* * *

¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo se había hecho falsas ilusiones con el azabache? Era obvio que un hombre como aquel tenía una relación, trataba de no llorar pero le era inevitable, se sentía tan tonta por haber albergado esperanzas, de verdad que no era más que una completa tonta por haber pensado en romances de cuentos que leía de pequeña.

Cruzo la calle con calma cuando el sonido de un claxón y de algo muy fuerte le llamo la atención, giro la cabeza a la derecha y observo a un auto derrapar pero eso no era todo del lado contrario un camión se había pasado el alto y estaba a punto de estrellarse con el auto, lo peor es que ella estaba en medio de ambos y aunque su cerebro le decía que corriera con rapidez sus piernas se habían tomado unas vacaciones porque no respondían, estaba completamente petrificada en la calle.

Escucho gritos de terror pero seguía sin moverse, solo cerro los ojos esperando la desgracia hasta que sintio que alguien la tacleaba, más gritos y un sonido sordo acudieron a sus oídos, abrio los ojos un poco notando que estaba en el suelo con alguien sobre su cuerpo, ladeo la cabeza y miro al azabache que le decía algo pero no podía escucharlo, lo único que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente era el miedo reciente y el olor de la colonia del hombre, después todo fue completa obscuridad... se había desmayado.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo II**

Él en verdad odiaba las cosas inesperadas, realmente era lo que más odiaba, sin embargo, aquí se encontraba, en la sala de espera esperando noticias sobre la tal Hinata quien se había desmayado en sus brazos después de salvarla de aquel accidente que de solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos - Uchiha-san - alzo la mirada observando a una doctora que lo veía sonrojada, odiaba esa sensación de saber que había enamorado a una más, él solo amaba a Karin o como mínimo la quería.

\- ¿Cómo está? - pregunto calmadamente y esta solo se mordio ligeramente el labio descendiendo la mirada hacía el cuadro médico de la ojiperla o al menos eso le parecía - S-Se encuentra estable, fue solo un simple desmayado debido a la impresión, llamaremos a sus familiares... puede irse si lo desea - aseguro la doctora desviando un poco la mirada, era una profesional por lo menos debía de comportarse como una, no como una colegiala de cinco años.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran sus familiares en llegar? - pregunto mirando por los pasillos, realmente él no era la clase de personas que dejaba a los demás, como mínimo quería explicarles a los familiares de la ojiperla lo que había sucedido - S-Según su primo, unos veinte minutos - contesto mirando hacía una enfermera que le hacía señas del tiempo en que se tardarían - ¿Cómo sabe qué es su primo quien contesto la llamada? - pregunto mirando su reloj, Naruto lo iba a matar o quiza estaba empezando con su nuevo juego.

\- S-Siempre es quien contesta, cuando la doctora Hyuuga tiene algún accidente en el hospital es quien viene por ella - aseguro la misma, ¿doctora Hyuuga Hinata?, era interesante, siendo honesto la ojiperla no tenía manera de parecer una doctora pero no era nadie para cuestionar esas cosas - Esperare - contesto como si nada y esta hizo una reverencia mientras giraba el cuerpo para salir literalmente corriendo de allí. 

* * *

La taza de café frente a ella seguro estaba más que helada pero poco le importaba, estaba tratando de procesar la información y la propuesta que el rubio sentado frente a ella le había comunicado - No es complicada la respuesta, solo tienes que decir que si - aseguro este bebiendo un poco de su café, con un gesto sútil, algo así como digno de la realeza y no dudaba que estuviera tan equivocada, estaba segura de que el reloj que usaba era demasiado fino, el arete en su oreja izquierda seguro era más que fino.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que decir que si? Si no le molesta... tengo trabajo, gracias por el café, disfrute el suyo - tomo su bolso mirando su localizador o al menos intentandolo cuando una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca con un gesto rápido que la tomo por sorpresa, el rubio la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca provocando que tomara asiento de nueva cuenta, una vez estuvo sentada este la solto de inmediato.

\- Detesto que me den la espalda - siseo molesto, su actitud fría le daba pavor, lo acababa de descubrir - Poco importa... no pienso aceptar - señalo con dureza y este solo solto un leve suspiro - Te dieron una semana para pagar la deuda o al menos lo que ahora debes, es mucho dinero, con solo una llamada yo liquido la deuda pero a cambio de eso solo tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera, absolutamente todo, sin quejarte, es un juego en verdad divertido - aseguro este con una sonrisa ladina que en cualquier otra situación le hubiera quitado el aire pero solo ahora la incomodaba y demasiado.

\- Suponiendo que acepto, ¿qué tendría que jugar con usted? - pregunto alzando la cabeza, eso más bien le parecía un juego de pervertidos porque se daba más o menos la idea y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sería como venderse y sinceramente eso nunca había estado en sus planes.

\- Harás todo lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera - contesto este como si nada bebiendo un poco más de café, la deuda ascendía a tres o cuatro millones de dólares debido a las deudas que su padre había adquirido en la empresa que había intentado levantar, obviamente había fracasado, en esa deuda estaba la hipoteca de la casa que actualmente habitaba, su sueldo de doctora no cubría nada, había días en los que no podía comer o cenar algo por hacer el pago que no cubría nada, los intereses eran demasiado altos.

\- Tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, no tengo tiempo para juegos - aseguro llevandose la mano al puente de la nariz, lo estaba considerando, quería matarse de verdad por siquiera analizarlo - Me encargare de eso, solo tienes que decir que si, hare la llamada ahora, puedes comprobarlo de inmediato con el banco... solo di que si - el rubio la miro impasible, no mostraba nada, se mordio ligeramente el labio.

Se sentía como una de esas mujeres de las esquinas, algo le decía que en ese trato o lo que fuera estaba incluido algunos actos carnales y ella, ella era... virgen, Dios de verdad no quería hacerlo pero no iba a soportar perder la casa de sus padres que era lo único que le quedaba de ellos - A-Acepto - bajo la mirada, sentía como que había hecho algún pacto con alguien malo - Tienes que firmar un contrato, nos veremos después Ino - este se levanto tomando su celular y ella se quedo allí, se sentía con un mareo horrible.

Tomo su bolso observando su localizador y entonces se quedo de piedra, ¿Hinata?, se levanto chocando con la mesa pero poco le importo solo salio corriendo de allí medio tropezando con el rubio que aún no salía del todo, de hecho estaba en la puerta, después se disculparía, su amiga era lo más importante ahora, giro hacía la derecha y corrio como si estuviera en un maratón... nadie podía ver lo que Hinata tenía por eso ella siempre estaba allí cuando se accidentaba por ser medio torpe.

* * *

Dio un leve suspiro, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, sin embargo, agradecía que en cuanto toco la cama de la habitación donde se encontraba se hubiera despertado y alejado a sus colegas quienes habían insistido en verla pero ella se había negado por todos los medios, nadie debía ver eso, solo Ino y ella sabían, nadie más - Hyuuga-san, su padre esta aquí - un escalofrío frío la recorrio por completo, ¿su padre?, se suponía que quien tenía que estar allí era Neji, no su padre, asintió como un zombie ante la información de la enfermera observando la imponente figura de su padre que entraba en su habitación.

La enfermera se retiro y este se detuvo a su lado con una mirada furiosa - Eres absolutamente una inútil, no puedo creer que seas mi hija sino sirves para nada - bajo la mirada mordiendose el labio para no llorar, siempre le hablaba de esa manera y siempre le afectaba.

\- L-Lo s-siento padre - se disculpo tratando de no tartamudear cuando este la jalo del cabello provocando que un quejido saliera de sus labios - Te he dicho que no tartamudeés, eso solo demuestra debilidad, debes ser como tu hermana Hanabi - siseo este apretando el agarre, no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio, después de unos segundos este la solto y una bofetada le volteo la cara por completo, un sonido sordo hizo eco en la habitación.

\- ¿Un accidente, en serio? No eres más que una estúpida - gruño este y ella solo se quedo callada, si contestaba eso iba a terminar peor y no era algo que deseara - Y usted no es más que un maldito - se estremecio ante el tono de voz de Ino, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo escuchaba y siempre eran para defenderla - No te metas Yamanaka - escupio este con aires de grandeza y juro que podía ver la sonrisa irónica de su amiga rubia.

\- Largo de aquí o no respondo, no creo que quiera otro golpe como el de la otra vez, Hinata no vive con usted así que no considero que este aquí - señalo entrando a la habitación para colocarse con gran rápidez delante de ella protegiendola de su padre - No te atrevas a hablarme así maldita impertinente - siseo este estirando la mano para tomar del cuello a su amiga, de inmediato se levanto como pudo de la cama para detener eso pero su padre fue más rápido cuando empujo a Ino hacía la pared alzando la mano.

De inmediato se coloco en medio recibiendo la bofetada que la tiro al piso, solo dos veces ambas se habían enfrentando a su padre de esa manera, esta era la tercera y juraba que en todas siempre terminaban en igual de condiciones porque eso apenas comenzaba - Hinata - Ino trato de levantarse pero noto que le costaba, lo más seguro es que se hubiera lastimando la espalda después de todo su padre tenía una fuerza tremenda.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves Hinata? - pregunto este alzando la mano de nueva cuenta y solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero este no llego - Sasuke - los cuatro dirigieron la mirada hacía el marco de la puerta y observo al rubio que había chocado con su amiga en la mañana - No te entrometas dobe - espeto este mientras ella veía la mueca de dolor de su padre pues era sujetado por el azabache de la muñeca y noto también que el de ojos ónix poseía una fuerza similar a la de su padre.

\- Mis hombres se encargaran, sueltalo - comento este mientras dos hombres completamente vestidos de negro entraban a la habitación llevandose consigo a su padre - ¿Estás bien Hina? - ladeo la cabeza observando a su amiga rubia que le sonreía, siempre se preocupaba por ella, nunca por su bienestar, siempre por ella, lo más seguro era que su padre estuviera en la casa de su primo, este no se hubiera encontrado y él hubiera contestado la llamada, no se esperaba verlo después de tres años pero acababa de verlo.

\- I-Ino-chan - y como siempre termino llorando en los brazos de su amiga que acaricio su espalda con suavidad tratando de calmarla - Necesitan un médico - se estremecio ante el comentario del azabache, si alguien se enteraba de lo que había sucedido ambas estarían en graves problemas - N-No es necesario, revisare a Hinata y en cuestión de segundos estaremos bien - aseguro la rubia mientras ella se mordía el labio tratando de dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Escondes algo Ino? - su amiga se estremecio, lo noto, al parecer el hombre rubio le afectaba demasiado y quería saber la razón - N-No, en lo absoluto, estaremos bien - concluyo de nuevo y el rubio solo dio media vuelta marchandose, escucho un resoplido y después sintio que solo estaban ellas dos de nuevo - Vamos Hinata - asintió levantandose con pasos calmados, la puerta estaba cerrada así que ambas estarían bien. 

* * *

Ino se coloco de nuevo la camisa con movimientos calmados, gracias al cielo no tenía una costilla rota o algo porque si la llegaba a tener iba a matar al padre de su amiga, dio un leve suspiro, Naruto parecía que no le había creído cuando dijo que iban a estar bien - ¿Estás bien Hinata? - le pregunto a su amiga con calma observando que la misma asentía con la cabeza para levantarse de la cama de un salto.

\- Tengo una ronda en una hora, tengo que cubrir esto con maquillaje, nos vemos después Ino-chan - le aseguro esta con un beso en la mejilla para salir de allí, esa era una de las facetas de la ojiperla, cuando no tartamudeaba era porque estaba pensando en algo realmente serio, sonrió un poco para tomar aire, era momento de ir con su paciente o de al menos intentar hablar con el mismo porque este ni siquiera le abría la puerta y era necesario empezar con su caso.

Tomo el suéter que usaba debajo de la bata cuando sintio un tirón en la muñeca y el impacto contra la pared, un leve gemido salio de sus labios ante el golpe - Detesto que me oculten cosas así que se buena niña y dime la verdad sobre ese señor y su relación con su amiga y contigo - era Naruto quien en verdad se veía furioso y ella solo desvio un poco la mirada, no podía decirle, no sin antes consultarlo con Hinata, no quería que esta se enfadara con ella.

\- No puedo decirte, no sin consultarlo con ella - hablo con seriedad, el ojiazul solo le sostuvo la mirada para tomar su otra muñeca con fuerza y colocarla sobre la pared a la altura de la cabeza - Bien - pensaba que la iba a soltar pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este la tomo de la nuca para atrerla hacía sus labios y besarla primero con suavidad y después con urgencia, colo su lengua al morderla, trato de resistirse pero este descendio su mano derecha por su blusa hasta colarla debajo la misma.

Abrio levemente los ojos pero recordo que era parte de su juego, ella había aceptado aunque no había firmado, fue entonces que recordo que ese tipo de relación que tendrían era como el del famoso libro 50 Sombras de Grey y ella de verdad no deseaba que fuera de esa manera, ella era virgen, realmente no tenía nada de experiencia, se resistio un poco moviendo sus manos y este como último recurso apreto un poco su cadera para separarse un poco.

\- La puerta esta cerrada así que guarda silencio - le susurro para besarla de nueva cuenta y ella quería morirse, debía ser una broma, no, así no quería perder su virginidad, era algo especial para ella - N-No... p-por f-favor - le suplico con voz baja pero este descendio su otra mano por el pantalón de doctora que usaba, apreto los ojos cuando este la beso para acallarla, su cuerpo se puso rígido de inmediato cuando sintio que su mano que estaba en su abdomen subía de poco en poco.

Al ponerse en tensión su cuerpo este se separo y la vio levemente asombrado - Eres virgen - señalo tranquilamente y ella se mordio el labio bajando la mirada - ¿C-Cómo... - no termino la frase porque este se separo de inmediato como si su sola prescencia lo incomodara - He estado con muchas vírgenes, sin embargo, no pienso despojarte de la misma en el hospital, vendre por ti en la noche, a las nueve, te espero en la puerta, no demores - y dicho esto se revolvio un poco el cabello para salir de allí con grandes prisas.

¿Qué había estado con mujeres vírgenes?, ¿ella iba a ser una más?, realmente no quería que él le hiciera el amor, no lo deseaba pero era parte del contrato, tomo aire para acomodarse la ropa y salir de allí, su paciente la esperaba y realmente hoy si o si iba a hablar con el pequeño de ocho años. 

* * *

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-san? - ladeo la cabeza observando a uno de sus colegas, Aburame Shino, médico especializado en cardiología, al principio había creído que era muy tactiturno pero después de conocerlo se había dado cuenta de que era muy buena persona aunque las enfermeras comentaban que solo lo era con ella porque con nadie más hablaba mucho.

\- S-Si, solo fue un accidente cuando me desmaye - contesto a su pregunta puesto que la mejilla estaba levemente hinchada, este de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomarla de la mano con suavidad mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía su mejilla, la acaricio con suavidad y ella solo se quedo quieta - Deberías untarte una pomada - recomendo este para soltarla con rápidez puesto que algunas enfermeras los estaban viendo - L-Lo hare, gracias Shino-san - agradecio con una reverencia y este le sonrió para retirarse de allí.

\- ¿Hyuuga Hinata? - giro el cuerpo de inmediato observando a una chica pelirroja de lentes que la veía con furia en ojos, con odio y con desprecio, no la conocía de eso estaba completamente segura - ¿S-Si? - tenía que mantenerse calmada sino deseaba llamar la atención más de lo que ya la había llamado - Alejate de Sasuke-kun - bien, esa mujer estaba mal informada porque ella solo había hablado una vez con el mismo y eso ni había sido una buena plática.

\- C-Creo que se equivoca, no lo conozco - aseguro y esta en menos de una fracción de segundos la había abofeteado causandole que soltara un gemido de dolor puesto que su mejilla aún estaba adolorida, se llevo una mano a la misma - No, no me equivoco, Sasuke-kun es mi prometido, alejate de él, es mío, tú solo eres una cazafortunas - espeto esta tomandola del cabello, algunas de las enfermeras gritaron de la sorpresa pero no hicieron nada por ayudarla.

\- Y si no la sueltas, te voy a arrancar los cabellos pelirroja - Ino, Ino siempre la salvaba, la pelirroja solto su cabello de inmediato girandose hacía su amiga - ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo? - y antes de esperar una respuesta la rubia había abofeteado a la pelirroja con una fuerza tremenda - Poco me importa pero a la que acabas de lastimar se llama Hyuuga Hinata y es mi mejor amiga - espeta su amiga y sonríe porque sabe que siempre estara allí para ella, Ino camina a su encuentro cuando la chica de lentes sujeta con fuerza del cabello a Ino que gime un poco de dolor.

\- Te voy a arrancar el cabello - sisea esta, piensa intervenir cuando una chica rubia de ojos lilas la sostiene por la muñeca, como puede se suelta y va tras la pelirroja que suelta a Ino quien empieza una pelea con la ojilila que no se inmuta y en menos de unos segundos estan enfrascadas en una pelea.

Todo se calma cuando se hace el silencio, el rubio que estaba con Uchiha ha tomado de la cintura a Ino y la ha aventado sin ninguna consideración hacía el piso mientras el azabache toma de la cintura a la pelirroja mandandole una mirada de completa furia, corre donde Ino que se muerde el labio para no... ¿llorar?.

\- Y a la que has tocado es mi prometida, no eres de nuestra clase social rubia así que agradecería que te mantengas donde perteneces... en el suelo, vamos Shion - ambas se quedan allí mientras ven a esos cuatro caminar como si nada hubiera sucedido, sus compañeras miran de muerte a los cuatro mientras las ayudan - Ah - mira a Ino que se toca la muñeca derecha y la costilla, ese tipo rubio oficialmente es un maldito con las mujeres - Lo siento Ino-chan - su amiga niega con la cabeza mientras le sonríe con calma, como si no estuviera lastimada, como si no le doliera nada. 

* * *

¿Porqué llora? No lo sabe o quiza si, ¿qué pertenece al suelo?, ese tipo rubio esta en su lista negra, pasa el dorso de la mano por su mejilla limpiandolas lágrimas, mira el reloj, son las ocho y media de la noche, su paciente no abrio de nuevo la puerta, no la quiere, su jefe Minato le ha dicho que esta bien, que le de tiempo pero ella desea verlo, se encuentra en la habitación de al lado de la habitación de su paciente llorando en silencio.

\- Mamá siempre lloraba - alza la cabeza observando a un niño castaño de ojos verdes quien le medio sonríe, lo reconoce de inmediato - ¿S-Suguru-kun? - el niño asiente cerrando la puerta para recargarse sobre la misma bajando la mirada - H-Había mucha agua, eran muchas lágrimas... no llores - le pide este y ella siente que de pronto todo esta bien porque sonríe con los ojos acuosos mientras asiente con la cabeza.

El niño castaño camina donde ella para besarla en la frente - Eres la doctora que insiste mucho, eres la primera con la que hablo... vi como ese rubio te avento al suelo, no llores por eso - para ser un niño era muy inteligente de hecho, al menos le daba esa impresión, algo le decía que se iban a llevar muy bien - S-Sucede que ese rubio es alguien importante - contesto porque de hecho lo era, el ojiverde acaricio su mejilla en un gesto de suavidad.

\- Eres tonta... tengo sueño así que ire a dormir, hablare contigo mañana si me dices algo de ti que nadie sabe - sonrió un poco mientras ladeaba la cabeza - Cuando era niña me escape de casa por unas horas para ir a ver las luciérnagas con un amigo, termine con un corte en la frente al saltar de un árbol y les dije a mis padres que mientras soñaba me había imaginado en un avión - el pequeño niño rió asintiendo con la cabeza - Nos vemos mañana doctora - y dicho esto salio de la habitación dejandole una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. 

* * *

Se acomodo el suéter con calma, 9:10 p.m., poco le importaba, si no la ayudaba a pagar la deuda le daba lo mismo, descendio las escaleras sintiendo dolor en su muñeca derecha, miro la hermosa luna, su siguiente turno empezaba a las cuatro de la mañana, acomodo el bolso con cuidado cuando un auto se coloco justo delante de ella causandole un grito de terror.

\- Odio esperar realmente Ino - abrio los ojos observando a Naruto que bajo del auto para tomarla con fuerza de su muñeca lastimada, grito de dolor pero este solo abrio la puerta, era una persona por eso no dudo en soltarse de su agarre - No, no iré a ningún lado, no pague la deuda, no es necesario... no jugare su juego - aseguro aunque sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, este la miro con una sonrisa ladina negando con la cabeza y algo le decía que su situación iba de mal en peor.

\- Compre tu casa - abrio los ojos que se volvieron acuosos con tan solo esas palabras, no, todo menos eso, el banco necesitaba su permiso o al menos eso tenía entendido - Sube al auto Ino, ahora - su mano se movio sola y entro al mismo con manos temblorosas, en cuestión de segundos el vehículo emprendía la marcha, eso no podía estar pasandole, iba a perder su virginidad con alguien que no conocía solo para recuperar su casa pero en verdad la quería, era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres así que estaba bien pero entonces... ¿porqué quería morir justo en ese momento?.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo III**

La mansión que estaba mirando en esos momentos era completamente enorme, mucho más de las que alguna vez había visto en revistas, el auto se estaciono frente a la misma y el rubio bajo para abrirle la puerta, al menos era un poco caballeroso, se bajo del auto y este comenzo a tirar de su muñeca hacía dentro de la misma, la puerta se abrio dejando ver muchas mucamas y algunos mayordomos que de inmediato hicieron reverencias - Buenas noches Naruto-sama - este solo siguio pasando de ellos hasta guiarla a unas escaleras.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí Naru? - el ojiazul de inmediato solto su mano para girarse a ver a la rubia de ojos lilas que estaba en el marco de una puerta que seguro era de una habitación, la misma la estaba mirando con auténtico odio en los ojos - Nada, creí que no vendrías Shion - contesto el rubio sonriendo levemente pero antes de que algo más pasara esta acorto la distancia entre ambas y la abofeteo de lleno.

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y tú... c-creí que dejarías de engañarme Naruto! ¡D-Deja de hacer esto! - su mejilla le dolía demasiado pero solo vio como el ojiazul abrazaba tratando de calmar a la ojilila que solo lloraba - ¡F-Fuera de mi casa cualquiera! - trato de ir donde ella pero el rubio fue más rápido y la sostuvo por el abdomen - Basta Shion, no es nadie, es una conocida de Deidara - para empezar no sabía quien era ese tal Deidara pero la rubia se calmo de inmediato.

\- Y hablando de tu hermano esta en su habitación así que me llevo a su amiga - sintio que alguien la tomaba de la mano con suavidad para comenzar a andar con ella, no dijo nada tan solo se dejo guiar por este, bajo algunas escaleras para girar hacía la derecha y después a la izquierda, una puerta se abrio y de pronto la mano la solto - Ire por hielo, tranquila, Deidara es bueno - no alzo en ningún momento la vista, simplemente escucho de nueva cuenta la puerta.

Se quedo allí de pie con la mano en la mejilla derecha hasta que una puerta se abrio - Itachi, te dije que no pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta así qu... ¿quién eres? - frente a ella estaba un rubio de ojos azules, demasiado parecido a Naruto, su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta cubriendo uno de sus ojos, a pesar de que no la conocía parecía calmado.

\- S-Supongo que amiga de Naruto, sin embargo, nos encontramos con una chica llamada Shion y él le dijo que yo era una conocida de un tal Deidara, después alguien me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta aquí - contesto con sinceridad observando que este asentía para dar un leve suspiro - No eres amiga de Naruto, seguramente quien te condujo hasta aquí fue Itachi, Shion es la prometida de Naruto quien es mi hermano y yo... soy Deidara - bien, demasiada información para una sola oración, asintió aún cohibida por estar delante del hermano del rubio.

\- L-Lo siento, en este momento me voy - retrocedio hasta que choco con alguien, alzo la mirada observando a una persona más alta de cabello negro que estaba atado igualmente en una coleta, sus ojos eran negros y parecían fríos - Deberías ser más bueno con las personas Deidara y sobre todo con las mujeres, un gusto Uchiha Itachi - se presento este haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía levemente - U-Un gusto - se apresuro a hacer una reverencia que solo le provoco una suave risa al rubio que estaba a sus espaldas.

\- Eres el nuevo juguete del bastardo de mi hermano, ¿me equivoco? - se tenso cuando este pregunto algo como eso, sobre todo por como se dirigio a Naruto, nunca había pensado que alguien era capaz de llamar así a su hermano, puesto que tenían la misma sangre - Basta Deidara, me ire en unos minutos y quiero asegurarme de que este bien, Shion se quedara aquí - el pelinegro se veía furioso con el rubio que solo encarno una ceja.

\- Bien, sere bueno, solo necesito un vaso con agua y hacerle algunas preguntas, tú puedes irte a tu estúpida fiesta - el pelinegro solo sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras daba un suspiro para mirarla - Es buena persona, un poco gruñón pero bueno, es mejor que no salgas hasta mañana en la mañana, Deidara no tendrá ningún problema en que duermas aquí con él, sucede que Shion no es buena anfritiona - negó de inmediato, tenía que regresar al trabajo durante la madrugada.

No estaba como para quedarse en la mañana en una casa que ni siquiera conocía, con personas que parecían ogros, tal como el rubio que solo cerro la puerta que seguramente conducía al sanitario - T-Trabajo como doctora, tengo que estar en el hospital desde las cinco de la mañana - comento mientras sentía que su celular vibraba dentro de la bolsa que traía consigo - Deidara puede llevarte, ¿verdad? - no se había dado cuenta de que el aludido había salido del sanitario.

El mismo solo contesto que si con la cabeza - Solo vete ya Itachi, quiero dormir un poco - el pelinegro solo le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla para dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejandola allí con el rubio que solo la miraba como queriendo hacer algo, se mordio un poco el labio, ¿porqué esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella?. 

* * *

Hinata marco de nuevo el número de Ino, no contestaba y se estaba preocupando, dio un leve suspiro mientras acomodaba sus cosas para salir, su turno se había alargado un poco más porque uno de sus pequeños niños había tenido una leve recaída, por lo que lo había estado cuidando hasta estar segura de que estaría bien mientras ella no estuviera de guardia, guardo su celular no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, se acomodo la bufanda y emprendio la marcha hacía la salida.

Observo a algunas enfermeras que la saludaron mientras caminaba porque después de todo se habían enterado sobre la pelea con las dos personas adineradas, la veían como una heroína por no dejarse de las mismas - ¿Se acabo tú guardia? - se sobresalto un poco al observar a Shino que le sonreía levemente a su lado, no se había percatado de su prescencia en lo absoluto, asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía un poco.

El elevador llego y ambos entraron en absoluto silencio - Oí de la pelea... ¿te encuentras bien? - asintió de nueva cuenta y este la miro un poco preocupado, los lentes que usaba le gustaban demasiado, las personas inteligentes por alguna u otra razón siempre usaban lentes o al menos ella pensaba eso - ¿S-Sucede algo S-Shino-san? - pregunto al notar que este quería decirle algo por la manera en la que la miraba pero sentía que no se atrevía a decirselo.

\- Nada, simplemente... me preocupe por ti - estaba pensando seriamente en que las enfermeras tenían razón cuando decían que este quería algún tipo de relación con ella, sinceramente ella solo lo veía como un amigo pero no como algo más - G-Gracias por la preocupación, sin embargo, me encuentro bien - aseguro mientras salían del elevador y caminaban con dirección a la salida, este solo asintió mientras se acomodaba la pequeña mochila en su hombro.

El aire frío hizo contacto con su piel causandole un leve temblor que le causo una suave risa a su acompañante provocando un leve mohín en sus labios - Hyuuga - giro el cuerpo ante el llamado y el aire se le fue de los pulmones al ver quien la llamaba, era nada más y nadie menos que Uchiha Sasuke quien la miraba como si quisiera matarla, debía ser por lo de su prometida - S-Shino-san, n-nos vemos m-mañana - hizo una leve reverencia a su amigo que solo la miro con un poco de preocupación pero entendio que quería hablar a solas con el azabache porque solo le sonrió para dar media vuelta y comenzar con su camino.

Dio un leve suspiro tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para mirar directamente al rostro al de ojos ónix que medio se veía consternado - Lamento el comportamiento de mi prometida, pido disculpas por ella, no mide nunca sus acciones - esperaba que este le gritara o algo pero estaba pidiendole disculpas.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente - N-No creo que usted deba disculparse, sin embargo, no se preocupe, n-no sucede n-nada - hizo una leve reverencia para girar y comenzar con su camino, tenía una prometida, bueno era obvio considerando que era un hombre muy guapo así que sus esperanzas oficialmente se habían esfumado, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, sentía un nudo en la garganta y deseos de llorar pero no lo iba a hacer, además aunque él no tuviera una prometida era más que seguro que nunca se iba a fijar en ella, no tenía nada de especial.

Siguio caminando cuando escucho el sonido de un auto detenerse a su lado por lo que detuvo sus pasos - Te llevo a casa y... no me hables de usted, además no aceptare un no por respuesta - aseguro este saliendo del auto para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta, noto algunas miradas de las personas que pasaban por allí puesto que el vehículo destacaba y mucho.

Se mordio un poco el labio pero entro de inmediato para escuchar el sonido de la puerta, en menos de un minuto el azabache emprendio la marcha no sin antes preguntarle la dirección de su casa, de hecho vivía en un departamento con Ino de la cual seguía preocupada, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y quería calmarse pero le era inevitable de alguna u otra manera, nunca había tenido esa sensación con Kiba, acaso... ¿estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke?. 

* * *

El rubio la miro como si fuera una presa y eso la hacía sentir incomoda - ¿A qué hora necesitas estar en el hospital? - pregunto de la nada mientras caminaba hacía el que parecía ser un armario, lo observo buscar entre sus ropas una y otra vez, a lo mejor le iba a dar algo de ropa - Cinco de la mañana - contesto desde su lugar, escucho un suspiro para después ver que este se volteaba con un pantalón de pijama de color gris y una camisa de manga larga blanca.

\- Cambiate en el baño, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, en mi habitación, si Shion se queda lo más probable es que te diga cosas malas y sinceramente no quiero lidiar con la porquería que esta haciendo el estúpido de mi hermano así que anda, cambiate mientras pido algo para que cenes, mañana te llevare a tu trabajo y espero no volver a verte - asintió aún medio ajetreada para tomar la ropa y caminar al sanitario, de paso iba a revisar su celular, no quería preocupar a Hinata.

Cerro la puerta observando que el sanitario era enorme hasta que escucho el sonido de una puerta abriendose - Creí haberte dicho que no entraras a mi habitación sin tocar, largo - era la voz de Deidara que al parecer discutía con alguien, una suave risa inundo sus sentidos, era Naruto, no entendía porque odiaba a su hermano menor - ¿Dónde esta? Como siempre te conformas con mis sobras hermano - abrio los ojos sorprendida por como el menor le hablaba al mayor que sentía se estaba medio conteniendo para no golpearlo.

\- ¿Qué harás con ella? Shion esta aquí, no puedo creer que en verdad seas tan estúpido como para traerla a la mansión - siseo este y solo escucho el sonido de algo siendo azotado - ¿Acaso me mentiste Naru? - reconocio de inmediato la voz de la rubia que en esos momentos sonaba furiosa - Te dije que es conocida de Deidara, solo vine a verificar que estuviera bien después de que la golpeaste amor - era un mentiroso profesional ese rubio que en esos momentos le molestaba mucho.

\- ¿Dónde esta tú conocida Dei? - trago duro mientras se vestía a todas prisas, se arremango un poco la camisa mientras se daba cuenta que el pantalón del pijama era más o menos de su talla para ser el de un hombre, era el de una mujer, ya se daba más o menos una idea del porque era así - En el sanitario bruja, ahora sean buenos niños y largo de mi habitación - escucho el sonido de la puerta ser azotada y después el silencio completo, miro su celular, un mensaje y diez llamadas perdidas de su amiga Hinata.

Se apresuro a mandarle un mensaje diciendole un poco la verdad aunque mañana mismo se la iba a contar, salio del sanitario para cerrar detrás de si la puerta, observo al rubio recostado en su cama con una almohada en la cara mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro - La cena te la traeran en unos minutos - asintió aunque este no era capaz de verla, miro la habitación del mismo, era muy espaciosa, no tenía ninguna fotografía de hecho.

Seguía sin entender la rivalidad o el odio entre ambos hermanos - Gracias - agradecio y este se sento en la cama para verla mejor, ladeo un poco la cabeza y luego negó con la cabeza - No eres tanto su tipo, ¿cómo pudiste aceptar ser su nuevo juguete? - se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras descendía la mirada y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, se parecía un poco a la ojiperla.

\- Compro mi casa... el único recuerdo de mis padres - murmuro en voz baja sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que odiaba sentir, escucho el movimiento en la cama para después sentir algunos dedos en su mentón, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, la mirada de Deidara era de un poco de preocupación - ¿En serio? - asintió y este la solto para caminar de vuelta a la cama y sentarse en la misma - No tengo idea de como se entero que tengo deudas familiares así que las pago, no iba a aceptar después de un incidente pero llego con la noticia de que había comprado mi casa - se sincero con el rubio.

Deidara se llevo algunos dedos al puente de la nariz - ¿Tanto vale esa casa para ti? ¿Vale tanto cómo para soportar lo que él te hara? Conozco al infeliz de Naruto, nunca se mide en nada, juega con los sentimientos de las personas sin importarle nada, es su naturaleza ser un maldito a pesar de que tiene una prometida a la cual supuestamente ama - se tenso cuando menciono que tenía una prometida, esa reacción le estaba preocupando un poco, con eso dicho ahora tenía miedo del rubio, más del que ya le tenía.

\- Mis padres murieron, es la única cosa de ellos que me queda, es un recuerdo que quiero, no me importa si tengo que vender mi cuerpo o mi dignidad, lo único que quiero es recuperarla - sentencio firmemente observando que Deidara le sonreía levemente - Retiro lo dicho, quiero conocerte más rubia - aclaro con una sonrisa cuando tocaron la puerta, se apresuro a abrirla y observo a una mucama que la veía sorprendida.

\- Dejalo en la mesa... ¿mi madre ya llegó? - ladeo la cabeza observando que el ojiazul parecía interesado en escuchar la respuesta - Si señorito, en este momento esta en la habitación de Naruto-san y Shion-san, cenaran los tres juntos - asintió con la cabeza mientras la mucama se retiraba con una reverencia, noto un destello de dolor en los ojos del rubio que le removio algo en el pecho.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto mientras este tomaba asiento en la cama y negaba con la cabeza, se veía demasiado vulnerable en esos momentos - ¿Hay la posibilidad de que una madre no quiera a su hijo? - pregunto este y ella podía jurar que en esos momentos parecía un niño pequeño necesitado de cariño por lo que no dudo en acortar la distancia entre ambos y abrazarlo con fuerza escuchando como este medio sollozaba un poco aferrandose a ella con más fuerza. 

* * *

Bajo del auto con calma observando que el azabache hacía lo mismo - ¿Estás bien? Me refiero al ataque del que parece es tu padre - asintió con la cabeza mientras se cubría del frío que en esos momentos hacía, ya eran casi las once de la noche y quería dormir un poco antes de empezar con su guardia - Es complicada la relación entre él y yo - le sorprendía no tartamudear ante la prescencia del azabache cuando estaba completamente segura de que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.

\- No creo que sea tan complicada como para llegar a los golpes, disculpa que me entrometa - sentencio este y ella solo ladeo la cabeza en un gesto infantil - E-Es más que complicada pero son asuntos de familia, tú celular ha estado sonando, ¿no piensas contestar? - pregunto como si no quisiera observando que el azabache solo gruñía para mirar el aparato y fulminarlo con la mirada, parecía un niño pequeño.

\- Fue un gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, nos vemos después Hinata - este se despidio abordando su auto y emprendiendo la marcha, ella solo dio un leve suspiro, hablar de tú al menos era un leve avance pero este se esfumaba por completo cuando a la mente acudía el pensamiento de que tenía una prometida por mucho que no le gustara la idea, entro en el edificio cuando su celular vibro, un mensaje de Ino, no entendio nada de nada salvo que estaba bien y que se verían mañana en el trabajo.

Se detuvo delante del elevador y espero el mismo, mañana mismo le iba a pedir una explicación a la misma solo para alejar malas ideas de su cabeza aunque estaba completamente segura de que ella no estaría en malos pasos, por el momento lo único que deseaba era descansar un poco, subio al elevador y apreto el botón de su piso mientras cerraba un poco los ojos, mañana iba a ser un día largo, tenía esa sensación sin saber porque. 

* * *

Se removio un poco en la cama tratando de no despertar a Deidara, para empezar ignoraba como era que habían terminado cenando en silencio, aún más como este no había dicho nada, ahora estaban dormidos juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, no sabía nada de Naruto y agradecía eso porque sinceramente no quería verlo después de saber aquellas cosas que solo le causaban terror.

Observo al rubio a su lado que parecía dormir calmadamente, calculaba que era como media noche y tenía el hábito de tomar un vaso de leche pero prefería no arriesgarse por lo que simplemente se quedo allí - Siendo doctora deberías dormir más - se sobresalto un poco observando que el ojiazul abría los ojos, no estaba dormido, este solo le medio sonrió para removerse un poco en la cama - No puedo conciliar el sueño - se sincero notando que este solo asentía con la cabeza evitando un poco su mirada.

\- Te estas cuestionando algunas cosas, ¿porqué no quiero a Naruto?, ¿porqué este no me trata como un hermano mayor?, ¿porqué te hice aquella pregunta sobre las madres?, ¿porqué Naruto no ha tratado de hablar contigo?, sere bueno y te contestare solo la última pregunta, las demás no suelo contarselas a cualquier persona, el estúpido rubio menor no ha tratado de ver como estas porque apuesto todo lo que tengo a que en estos momentos esta intimando con su prometida - se tenso un poco al escuchar eso.

Había maneras de decirlo con un poco más de tacto pero suponía que este no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto - Bien, creo que ahora si dormire, mi pequeño paciente me espera mañana - giro sobre su cuerpo para cerrar los ojos escuchando una suave risa de parte del ojiazul - Espera, ¿pequeño paciente?, ¿cómo? - y justo cuando si quería dormir le preguntaba cosas como esas.

\- Soy doctora especializada en pediatría, tengo un caso en estos momentos con un niño así que tengo que madrugar para verlo - contesto notando que este se sentaba en la cama, parecía un niño, estaba considerando seriamente en tratarlo porque algo le decía que necesitaba algunos consejos o algo así - Es interesante, creo que me va a gustar ver tu relación con Naruto - encarno una ceja no entendiendo lo último pero este solo se acomodo dandole la espalda y ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos tratando de no pensar demasiado aunque el gusanito de la curiosidad ya la había picado por el momento, eso iba a permanecer allí un buen tiempo.

Más o menos se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba, seguramente la madre estaba un poco o quiza más pendiente de Naruto que Deidara y el segundo al no recibir la suficiente atención de la misma se sentía excluido.

Además Naruto le había dicho que seguía conformandose con sus sobras, apostaba lo que tenía que en esos momentos no tenía nada pero ese no era el tema en el que estaba pensando, apostaba a que se trataba de una chica, seguramente ambos se enamoraron de la misma o uno de ellos estaba enamorado de una chica y él otro simplemente se la quito, un temblor recorrio su cuerpo, esperaba que ella no influyera entre los hermanos porque quería mantenerse alejada de los problemas aunque ya estaba pero no quería que los mismos crecieran más.

Cerro los ojos esperando a que nada malo pasara, quería llegar temprano al trabajo, olvidarse de lo que había pasado en ese día y por sobretodas las cosas agradecerle a Dios porque no había perdido su virginidad, al menos por el momento pero estaba bien con eso por ahora, estaba segura de que de alguna u otra manera todo iba a estar bien o al menos eso quería creer, lo estaba haciendo por su casa así que valía la pena en definitiva, sin embargo, no se sentía tan tranquila después de escuchar que tenía una prometida y aún así estaría como ella, viendolo desde ese punto de vista parecía la amante y eso solo lograba revolverle el estómago aunque no iba a ser la primera vez, ya lo había vivido una vez antes... con él.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo IV  
**

Tomo asiento en el vehículo de Deidara mientras este entraba al vehículo con calma - ¿El hospital central? Mi padre es el jefe a cargo, de hecho ese es su hospital - Ino abrio los ojos asombrada ante aquella confesión, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, si este se llegaba a enterar de la relación que tenía con Naruto seguro se despedía de su carrera como doctora, negó de inmediato con la cabeza, esperaba que este nunca se enterara de aquello, el auto emprendio la marcha y ella solo se mantuvo en silencio tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

\- ¿Te comio la lengua el ratón? - pregunto el rubio con burla y negó con la cabeza de inmediato ante esa pregunta - No, nada de eso - aseguro mientras este continuaba con el camino, le había sorprendido por todos los medios que este se levantara temprano para decirle que se duchara además de haberle prestado ropa porque según él no podía andar con la misma ropa dos días seguidos, amablemente le había mandado a preparar el desayuno lo que en verdad la había sorprendido y además la había hecho sonreir por el buen acto.

\- Te ves nerviosa, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que te sorprendio lo que dije de mi padre - ella solo desvio la mirada, odiaba ser fácil de leer, la suave risa de Deidara la hizo ladear la cabeza, se veía bien sonriendo, desvio la mirada de nueva cuenta cuando este la sorprendio viendolo, el auto se detuvo delante del hospital y este se apresuro a despojarse del cinturón de seguridad para rodear el vehículo y de esa manera abrirle la puerta - Gracias - agradecio mientras bajaba tomando su bolso, su turno empezaba en diez minutos pero debía darse prisa.

\- Ten un lindo día rubia, por cierto, ¿a qué hora es tu almuerzo? - pregunto este y ella lo miro incrédula, este solo sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza - S-Si es porque quieres hacer rabir a tu hermano buscate a alguien más - le espeto a este mientras daba media vuelta, Dios había sido tan tonta como para considerar que el rubio podía haber sido buena persona, no llevaba ni cuatro pasos cuando una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca, ladeo el cuerpo observando al rubio que solo la miraba con una ceja encarnada además de que parecía perdido.

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde sacaste algo como eso pero no planeaba invitarte a comer solo para hacer rabiar a la basura que tengo por hermano, Naruto es un tema que no tocaría contigo... simplemente quiero conocerte, lamento que hayas pensado mal las cosas, si no querías verme de nuevo simplemente tenías que decirlo - aseguro este como si nada aunque ella noto el tono de tristeza en su voz y se sintio la peor persona del mundo por haber pensado malas cosas de este - Lo siento - se disculpo de inmediato mientras este solo suspiraba.

\- Bien, repetire de nuevo la pregunta, ¿a qué hora es tu almuerzo? - sonrió mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza - A las dos en punto, solo tengo una hora de comida pero nunca almuerzo sola, tengo una amiga y bueno... - este aisntió como si nada lo que la hizo sentirse calmada - No hay problema, entonces nos vemos a las dos justo aquí, ¿te parece?, bien, nos vemos rubia - dicho esto lo vio subir a su vehículo para emprender la marcha mientras ella solo sonreía, había algo en Deidara que la hacía sentir calmada y protegida, le gustaba esa sensación y mucho.

* * *

Abordo el elevador con calma mientras se disponía a pulsar el piso - ¡Hina! ¡Hinata! - alzo la mirada para observar a su mejor amiga que venía corriendo por lo que se apresuro a detenerlo y dejarla pasar, se veía agitada pero tenía una sonrisa que solo pocas veces veía, le gustaba verla de esa manera - B-Buenos días Ino-chan - saludo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras su amiga solo le sonreía para abrazarla efusivamente, al parecer había tenido una buena noche, sabía de antemano que nunca iba a hacer el amor con alguien que no amara así que descarto esa idea de inmediato.

\- Hinata no hagamos planes para el almuerzo porque saldremos juntas con Deidara - el nombre no le sonaba de ninguna parte así que miro a su amiga sin entender de que persona hablaba - ¿D-Deidara? - pregunto confusa observando que la rubia asentía para bajar en el piso, se veía feliz y eso le gustaba demasiado - Es amigo del tonto de Naruto, prometo contarte más tarde pero nos vemos en recepción para salir con él, buen día Hina - dicho esto se alejo con paso decidido hacía su consultorio y ella solo la siguio con la mirada, quiza su amiga se había vuelto loca ahora si.

\- ¿A quién miras? - dio un salto en su lugar ante la pregunta hecha por su colega Shino, ni siquiera lo había visto - S-Shino-san... me asusto - le señalo a este que solo sonrió levemente dandole una mirada de disculpa - Lo siento - negó con la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacía su consultorio con el pelinegro a su lado que iba en completo silencio - ¿Escuchaste de la fiesta del hospital? - pregunto este de pronto y ella alzo la mirada encarnando una ceja, no sabía mucho del tema - A-Algo oí, ¿porqué la pregunta? - pregunto y este solo se mordio el labio, parecía un poco nervioso.

\- Me preguntaba si te gustaría asistir conmigo - comento este de la nada y ella solo atino a abrir los ojos asombrada por aquella invitación, no sabía que contestar - Hyuuga - giro la cabeza mirando al gran Uchiha Sasuke que le medio sonreía aunque tenía un semblante completamente serio - S-Sasuke-san - saludo al azabache mientras le sonreía a modo de disculpa a Shino quien solo se despidio con la mano sin obetener una respuesta, dio un profundo suspiro, no sabía ni que iba a responder a esa pregunta además de que se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

\- ¿S-Se le ofrece algo S-Sasuke-san? - pregunto con una suave sonrisa, este solo asintió con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano sin mediar palabra y emprender la marcha a quien sabe donde, una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios... estaba inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Cerro la puerta de su consultorio mientras se apresuraba a dejar en el sillón la bolsa con su ropa, lo que le recordaba que le tenía que preguntar a Deidara que iba a hacer con la que le había prestado, tomo la bata de hospital además de algunos lapices, un cuaderno y salio a prisas de su consultorio pero regreso cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su localizador, cerro su puerta para dar media vuelta y entonces el alma se le fue a los pies al ver a su jefe delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Miles de ideas malas pasaron por su cabeza en esos momentos - Buen día Yamanaka-san - saludo este y ella solo se mordio ligeramente el labio tratando de no salir corriendo de allí - B-Buen día Minato-san - saludo con una inclinación de cabeza mientras este solo suspiraba un poco - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - sus miedos se estaban haciendo presentes en esos momentos, la iban a despedir, justo eso iba a pasar, asintió un tanto cohibida, que le dijera de todo pero que no la despidiera porque en verdad amaba su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hijo Deidara? - abrio los ojos asombrada ante esa pregunta, sintio un alivio repentino al saber que no le habia preguntado sobre Naruto sino sobre su otro hijo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios - Ninguna, solo somos amigos - aseguro tranquilamente ante la mirada desconcertada de este que solo se llevo una mano al mentón como pensando en esa respuesta - Si, solo que sucede que mi hijo no tiene amigas mujeres no después de... ¿en serio son solo amigos? - pregunto este y ella encarno una ceja.

No le había pasado desapercibido que había dejado en si la oración incompleta pero lo mejor era no preguntar sobre ello, algo se lo decía - Si, de hecho saldremos a almorzar hoy junto con Hinata - aseguro como si nada viendo que este abría los ojos asombrado y se llevaba una mano al pecho como respirando con dificultad, al parecer era en serio lo de que no tenía amigas mujeres - ¿E-En serio? - asintió y este solo retrocedio unos pasos para sonreir levemente - ¿Puedo pedirle algo más Yamanaka-san? - pregunto este y de inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por favor no dejes que... su sonrisa se esfume de nuevo, los vi en la mañana y era la primera vez que lo vi medio sonreir además de que es la primera vez que... vuelve a tener contacto con las personas - algo se oprimio dentro de su pecho al escuchar eso ultimo, de alguna manera no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que Deidara era una buena persona e inesperadamente quería ayudarlo y eso haría definitivamente - Hare que siempre sonría - aseguro y su jefe solo asintió mientras le agradecía con la mirada para dar media vuelta y marcharse, de verdad iba a hacer que Deidara sonriera.

* * *

El azabache se detuvo delante de una oficina con puertas de cristales, era más que enorme siendo sinceros, conocía poco de esa parte del hospital puesto que eran algunos edificiones alejados dedicandose simplemente a la administración del mismo - Necesito tu ayuda - sentencio este y ella solo encarno una ceja mientras este soltaba su mano, la cálidez que había sentido desaparecio por completo dejando un vacío en su persona, por alguna extraña razón no quería soltar su mano pero no era algo que pudiera hacer siempre porque después de todo este tenía una prometida.

\- ¿E-En qué puedo ayudarlo? - pregunto con una sonrisa, de alguna manera se sentía feliz de poder serle de ayuda al de ojos ónix, este solo desvio un poco la mirada como apenado de algo y por alguna extraña razón se le hizo tierno porque sabía o algo le decía que él no era la clase de hombre que se sentía nervioso o sonrojaba por cosas rutinarias así que verlo de esa manera era un espectáculo digno de ver - Verás... no tengo muchas amistades, mucho menos amistades con mujeres y necesito tu ayuda para... - sonrió mientras lo miraba y este solto un suspiro.

Miles de ideas cruzaron su mente ante esa petición inconclusa siendo sinceros - Quiero comprar un regalo para... mi prometida - y algo se rompio dentro de ella ante esa petición pero solo le sonrió cálidamente mientras reía un poco tratando de no llorar - Claro... ¿qué tiene en mente? - pregunto mientras este sonreía un poco ante su pregunta, ella sabía que lo mejor era decirle que no, que no podía porque no tenía tiempo, inventar cualquier excusa pero no lo hizo porque no estaba en su naturaleza y simplemente deseaba ayudarle al Uchiha porque si... ella estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

Camino por los pasillos con paso calmado mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña, iba directo con su niño cuando una mano sobre su boca la hizo abrir sus ojos pero solo sintio que era arrastrada hasta una habitación a obscuras - Tranquila - se removio al escuchar el tono de voz de Naruto, lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era sus acosos porque no deseaba que nadie le quitara la sonrisa del rostro, mucho menos alguien que le era infiel a su prometida porque ella creía que para contraer matrimonio debía haber amor.

Este la solto mientras encendía las luces y ella solo lo miro de mala manera queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes - T-Tengo trabajo - trato de sonar segura pero el tartamudeo no había ayudado mucho, estaba empezando a parecerse a Hinata, eso no era malo pero si en circunstancias como estas - Hoy tendremos una especie de cita, conduzco en una carrera de autos y quiero que me acompañes - lo miro más que sorprendida, apostaba a que sus ojos querían salirse porque ese hombre rubio delante de ella no era un niño para hacer cosas como aquellas.

Bien, no aparentaba su edad porque parecía un chico en todo el sentido de la palabra pero no era así - M-Mi turno acaba a la medianoche - contesto como si nada esperando a que este desistiera de llevarla - Y mi carrera empieza a la una de la mañana - eso no estaba en sus planes definitivamente, pensaba decirle algunas cosas más como excusas pero este tan solo la jalo de la mano en un movimiento brusco para llevar su otra mano hacía su nuca y besarla con suavidad, sus delgados labios se encontraron con los de él mandandole una sensanción de adrenalina a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Trato de resistirse al pecado pero este fue mucho más rápido al morder su labio lo que le causo un gemido involuntario mientras su boca se abría, momento que aprovecho el rubio para colar su lengua, por inercia coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de este dejandose llevar por las sensaciones aunque algo le decía que no era correcto pero no podía parar, este se separo de ella con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y ella solo quería cavar un poso para meterse en el mismo por haberse dejado llevar - Hora de irnos - este abrio la puerta empujandola mientras salía después asegurandose de que nadie los viera.

Caminaron en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el área de maternidad, sonrió porque los niños siempre le habían gustado, Naruto caminaba a su lado como si nada y ella termino chocando con una persona, de inmediato se apresuro a disculparse pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca sus palabras murieron porque sintio la garganta seca - ¿I-Ino? - esa voz que hace mucho tiempo la había acompañado en su vida sonaba nerviosa y ella solo quería salir corriendo de allí pero la mirada de recelo del rubio no se lo permitía, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo de allí.

\- Es hora de irnos cariño, el médico dijo qu... - y el tono de aquella mujer se esfumo al verla... aún no lo superaban... ninguno de lo tres.

* * *

Trataba por todos los medios de dejar de llorar pero es que le era inevitable, las lágrimas salían por si solas después de haber concertado una cita con el azabache el día de mañana que tendría un descanso, había sido tan tonta al creer que este quería algo con ella, ¡por Dios!, su mente de verdad le había jugado una mala pasada porque era obvio que este no quería nada con ella cuando era más que seguro que solo tenía ojos para su prometida, paso el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas tratando de que las lágrimas pararan pero era inevitable.

\- ¿Hinata-san? - alzo la mirada vidriosa observando a Shino que la miraba consternado por su estado, solo se mordio el labio para no llorar más fuerte y este tiro algunas cosas que cargaba para ir donde estaba, se acuclillo a su lado mientras la jalaba con suavidad para que llorara en su pecho, su llanto se hizo más fuerte y este solo la estrecho con más fuerza, estaban en un corredor en remodelación así que nadie iba a ir ahí, le sorprendía que este estuviera por allí pero no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas.

Había sido tan tonta al imaginarse una vida al lado del azabache que solo tenía ojos para aquella pelirroja, para su prometida, los cuentos de hadas solo eran cuentos y ella lo tenía que entender, además era poco común que alguien como el de ojos ónix se fijara en ella, eso ni siquiera en su imaginación, él era todo lo que una mujer buscaba en un hombre y ella no era nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía complejos y demás cosas que no iban con el Uchiha pero había sido irracional haber aceptado a ayudarlo, sin embargo, solo quería hacerse su amiga y velar por su felicidad.

Estaba segura de que Ino la iba a matar cuando se enterara de aquello pero la decisión había sido tomada por mucho que le doliera.

* * *

\- Cuanto tiempo Shika... hola Temari - saludo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, por todos los medios no debía de mostrar que quería llorar como una niña pequeña, la rubia de coletas solo le mando una mirada de disculpa mientras la saludaba con la mano, por su parte el castaño estaba con la mirada baja, como si el solo verla le doliera, no era que le doliera sino que le daba vergüenza, lo notaba en su mirada porque después de todo lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, siempre había sido así hasta que todo se había acabado.

\- Ino... yo... - solto una suave risa que lo hizo guardar silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía con la sonrisa fingida - Han sido cuatro años Shika, lo supere - mentira, esa era la mentira más grande del mundo y ella lo sabía pero estaba bien mientras el involucrado no lo supiera - ¡Estas embarazada Temari-san! ¡Felicidades! - por breves segundos su sonrisa fue sincera pero después se esfumo, la rubia le sonrió incómoda mientras el castaño estiraba la mano para tratar de tomar su mano pero ella la abofeteo lejos mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- No soy una niña Nara, deja de pensar que no lo supere, han sido cuatro años y lo hice por mucho que me dolio... lo hice así que no empieces a tratarme como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperme... acaba con eso - su tono de voz era mordaz pero le daba lo mismo, simplemente quería que él supiera que no le dolía, que estaba bien, que era feliz aunque todo ello fuera una mentira - No estas bien, lo noto en tu mirada... te conozco muy bien Ino... Temari y yo queremos pedirte disculpas en serio - lo miro con los ojos vidriosos.

Su caparazón se estaba rompiendo y lo mejor era irse de allí... abrio los ojos levemente sorprendida cuando sintio unos brazos pasar por su vientre y el mentón de alguien en su cuello - Tengo sueño Ino y quiero dormir en tu oficina mientras terminas tus rondas para después llevarte a cenar así que por favor termina este encuentro con estas personas amor - el tono de voz de Naruto era tierno, hasta podría decirse que encantador, de todas las personas de las que esperaba ayuda él era el que menos imaginaba que la ayudara.

\- ¿A-Amor? ¿Es tu novio? - Shikamaru hizo la pregunta que para ella no tenía respuesta en definitiva, pensaba decir algo cualquier cosa pero el sonido de la risa del rubio la hizo guardar silencio - ¿Novio? Por supuesto que no - y ella en ese momento quería matarlo por ser un animal, un tonto y demás pero el beso en su mejilla la hizo guardar silencio de nueva cuenta - Soy su esposo - sintio que las piernas le flaqueaban ante esa declaración... que alguien le dijera que era un sueñor por favor.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo V  
**

\- ¿E-Esposo? - pregunto Shikamaru como no creyendo lo que acaba de decir, ella tampoco lo creía, su cerebro no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto después de esas palabras del rubio, estaba loco al decir algo como aquello, era una mentira que tarde o temprano se iba a descubrir pero ella no quería que eso sucediera, lo mejor era decir la verdad, ella lo sabía - Si, somos esposos desde hace dos años, ¿algún problema con eso? - pregunto el rubio y el castaño negó con la cabeza de inmediato ante el tono de seriedad de Naruto.

Este solo la apego más a su pecho como queriendo dejarlo en claro - Bien, en ese caso mi esposa y yo nos retiramos - este la solto para tomarla de la mano comenzando con su camino, quería soltarse y decir la verdad pero algo no se lo permitía - ¡I-Ino! - ambos se detuvieron ante el grito de Temari que camino como podía hasta donde ambos se encontraban, apostaba a que eso no estaba en los planes de Naruto - ¿S-Sucede algo? - pregunto un tanto forzada, esta solo asintió mientras le extendía una pluma junto con un papel, eso era lo peor, la iban a descubrir en la mentira.

\- Queremos visitarte, por favor di que sí, anota tu dirección y tu teléfono - pensaba decir que no, que no podía proque trabajaba pero el rubio solto su mano y tomo aquellas dos cosas, esperaba que les dijera que no pero fue todo lo contrario cuando comenzo a anotar en este como si nada, ¡lo iba a matar!, no entendía que estaba haciendo pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto, ella no era una mentirosa y él de alguna u otra manera debía de saberlo, como último recurso sino podía desmentir el hecho de lo que había dicho pues diría que era un enfermo mental, la sola idea le gustaba demasiado.

\- Llamen cuando quieran, me asegurare de que mi amada esposa tenga ese día libre para preparar algo delicioso porque después de todo mi padre es el dueño del hospital, ahora si nos permiten - y dicho esto tomo su mano de nueva cuenta arrastrandola lejos de allí, las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios y solo fue consciente hasta verse en un pasillo sin un alma - ¡¿T-Tú estás loco?! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡No somos esposos, cuando se enteren quedare como una mentirosa y peor que eso que en este momento no se me ocurre nada! ¡E-Eres un ba... - no termino la frase cuando este la pego a la pared encerrandola en la misma con su cuerpo.

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Ino, mi prometida se fue desde ayer en un viaje por Europa, volvera dentro de tres meses, el tiempo suficiente para poder seguir con nuestro jueguito, pasare por ti durante la noche para ir a las carreras, así que espero no me hagas esperar - sentencio este mientras guiaba una de sus manos hacía su cuello, cerro los ojos cuando este se inclino para dejar un beso suave en sus labios, se podría decir que hasta considerado, se separo de su cuerpo y ella solo lo vio alejandose con paso calmado... ¿porqué su corazón latía de esa manera?.

* * *

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Shino que la miraba con preocupación evidente en su rostro, odiaba verla de esa manera algo se lo decía, este se levanto extendiendole la mano para que se levantara con cuidado del suelo, una vez estuvo de pie hizo una suave reverencia a su colega - G-Gracias por todo Shino-san, es hora de irme - dicho esto dio media vuelta caminando con paso calmado, lo mejor era darse prisa en empezar con su recorrido por el hospital sino deseaba que nada malo sucediera.

Giro por los pasillos cuando su localizador sonó, se apresuro a extraerlo de su bolsillo con cuidado observando que quien la buscaba era nada más y nada menos que el jefe del hospital, eso iba a terminar mal, camino con dirección al elevador tomando aire y tratando de calmarse, una vez estuvo dentro del mismo tomo un espejito que siempre cargaba y se miro el rostro, sus ojos estaban normales gracias al cielo porque no quería preguntas incomodas puesto que su jefe era muy buena persona y siempre se preocupaba por todo el mundo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y bajo para mirar la oficina de puertas de cristal del jefe que estaba al parecer hablando con una persona que no lograba ver puesto que estaba de espaldas, la recepcionista al verla le sonrió amablemente - Solo toque Hinata-san - asintió para encaminarse a la puerta y tocar la misma con una sonrisa, de inmediato la mirada del rubio quien era su jefe se coloco de ella indicandole con la mano que entrara, abrio la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de si - ¿M-Me llamaba? - pregunto con calma mientras este asentía colocandose de pie al igual que la otra persona sentada.

Observo al hombre que estaba hasta hace unos momentos hablando con su jefe, su cabello pelirrojo estaba corto, tenía lo que parecía se un tatuaje en la frente, su piel blanca se parecía un poco a la de Sasuke, su ojos aguamarina eran hipnotizantes pero más aquello de eso eran un poco fríos, justo como los del Uchiha, eso le daba miedo porque era muy similar al azabache - Si, la mande a llamar... le presento al nuevo cardiológo Sabaku No Gaara - el hombre pelirrojo tan solo le medio sonrió tomando su mano con suavidad depositando un beso en la misma causandole un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas.

\- U-Un gusto, H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, médico especializado en pediatría - saludo con un notable nerviosismo lo que causo la suave risa del pelirrojo que se hizo a un lado para mirar al rubio que solo asentía - Es nuevo en las instalaciones y agradecería mucho si me hicieras el favor de enseñarle todo - pidio Namikaze Minato, ella estaba dispuesta a decir que si pero en ese momento la puerta se abrio por lo que los tres prestaron atención a la misma - Tío, el dobe esta teniendo problemas con algunas cosas relacionadas entre el hospital y la empresa así que... - el azabache finalmente alzo la mirada y se quedo sorprendida al verla al parecer.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun, los veremos en unos momentos... Hinata-san, Gaara-san por favor espero se lleven bien - ambos asintieron para salir, para su sorpresa el pelirrojo la tomo de la muñeca para llevarsela de allí con paso calmado - También venía a pedirte de favor si dejabas que Hinata me acompañara por el día de hoy - se detuvo ante esas palabras de Sasuke que la tomo de la otra mano para alejarla del pelirrojo que solo sonrió levemente, su jefe parecía no entender la situación y ella estaba en las mismas porque no entendía que estaba pasando en esos momentos, sin embargo, al ver que Sasuke no quería que se fuera con alguien más una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

* * *

\- Ten listo todo para la madrugada, si, si compartire habitación con ella Sai, nos vemos - dicho esto colgo dejando su celular sobre su escritorio, estaba un poco cansado con todo el asunto de Ino, esa rubia tenía verdaderamente algo como para haberla ayudado al verla en una situación un tanto rara pero se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado con aquellos tres, era raro que él ayudara a alguien, por lo general sus juguetes solo duraban una semana pero por alguna extraña razón quería que la rubia estuviera un poco más en su vida.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de su trance, se apresuro a tomarlo notando que era un número privado, pocas personas conocían su número celular y las tenía como contacto así que no sabía quien era la persona que le estaba llamando - ¿Bueno? - se alejo un poco del aparato al escuchar lo que sonaba como el mar, ¿quién diablos le estaba hablando? - Cuanto tiempo Naruto - sintio que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones al escuchar aquella voz, una voz que con solo una palabra lograba mover su mundo.

Hace cuanto tiempo no la veía, desde los quince años o un poco más - ¿Deseas algo? Si no es así cuelga - sentencio con frialdad escuchando la risa del otro lado de la línea, ¡como la extrañaba en esos momentos! - No seas malo Naruto, solo quería decirte que nos veremos pronto cariño así que deja a tus juguetes, no querrás que terminemos como antes - dicho esto colgo y él solo atino a dejar el aparato sobre su escritorio tomando aire tratando de calmarse pero fallando en el intento al tirar todo lo que había en este con furia que hace mucho no sentía.

Tomo su billetera, el celular y las llaves de su auto, un buen trago en esos momentos era necesario, ya después investigaría de donde había provenido la llamada o quien le había dado el número a aquella persona que era inombrable en su vida.

* * *

Salio con paso calmado del hospital buscando con la mirada a Deidara mientras esperaba a que Hinata contestara su celular - I-Ino-chan lo siento tanto, surgio algo con nuestro jefe, lo dejamos para otro día, saluda a tu amigo de mi parte, nos vemos despues - ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar, su amiga sonaba calmada, solo había tartamudeado en su nombre, eso era digno de alabar pero si estaba con el jefe entonces no podía hacer nada - ¡Rubia! - giro la cabeza ante el llamado conocido porque al parecer el rubio así le iba a decir y extrañamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Camino con paso calmado hasta donde este se encontraba, le sonrió con calma notando que este solo sonreía un poco, no mucho pero si se notaba aquella mueca que quería ver en su totalidad - ¿Y tú amiga? - pregunto y ella solo se encogio de hombros como quitandole importancia - Empezare a pensar que en vez de querer estar con el bastardo quieres estar conmigo - comento este con burla causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que le gano que Deidara revolviera su cabello en un gesto de cariño que agito brevemente su corazón.

\- Vamos, la comida espera - asintió aún medio atontada para seguir a este hasta su vehículo, le abrio la puerta para que subiera, la cerro y se apresuro a rodear el vehículo para subir y emprender la marcha - ¿A dónde iremos? - no evito preguntar mientras este aumentaba un poco la velocidad - Comeremos lo que más me gusta que es comida chica, si no te molesta - negó con la cabeza y este asintió siguiendo con su camino mientras sonaba una melodía de piano llenando el vehículo de la misma - ¿Te gusta la música? Adivina quien toca - le comento este con una ligera mueca de satisfacción.

Ella no conocía mucho de aquella música puesto que era clásica así que estaba más que obvio que perdería en ese juego - Bien deja eso, no quiero que te quemes las neuronas... toco yo, es una melodía de mi autoría - lo miro como si estuviuera viendo un extraterrestre pero este solo negó con la cabeza mientras estacionaba el vehículo, al parecer no estaban demasiado lejos del hospital porque habían llegado demasiado rápido, miro el restaurant, era enorme y se sentía tan fuera de lugar de solo pensar que tendría que entrar allí.

\- Tranquila rubia, reserve un privado - se sintio un poco mejor por lo que este la tomo de la mano con suavidad para emprender la marcha hacía dentro, le gustaba estar con Deidara, sin embargo, no logro que la imágen de Naruto cruzara por su cabeza y eso le estaba dando un poco de preocupación.

* * *

\- ¿Encontraste a mi hermano, Sai? - pregunto directamente, le estaba sacando de quicio que su amigo tardara tanto en encontrar a Deidara que para su no suerte estaba con Ino ya que esta tenía su hora de almuerzo, estaba completamente furioso puesto que había ido donde ella para encontrarse con aquello - Si, te mando la dirección, me debes una - no contesto sino que simplemente colgo mirando la dirección, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, su hermano de verdad quería sustituir a _ella _con Ino, entonces era que de verdad estaba completamente loco.

Emprendio la marcha, conocía de sobra la ruta a ese lugar, piso el acelerador puesto que estaba cerca, le encataba el hecho de que se iban a ver como en los viejos tiempos, la chica y ellos dos solo que estaba vez ninguno se consideraba hermano y eso era un gran avance, sentía un poco de pena por Ino pero no la suficiente como para no usarla en ese momento en el que sin duda ardería Troya, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el restaurant, se apresuro a bajar de su vehículo caminando hacía la entrada.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron gracias a las personas que pasaban por lo que no se vio en la necesidad de ensuciarse, camino directo a donde la recepcionista se encontraba - ¿Namikaze Deidara? - pregunto con voz fría, de inmediato la recepcionista se apresuro a indicarle el camino, volvio esa sonrisa altanera al darse cuenta de que era justo como en aquellas ocasiones, el apartado esperaba por él, sin esperar a que la recepcionista lo acompañara simplemente abrio la puerta observando a Ino de frente que al verlo abrio los ojos de la sorpresa.

Camino donde ella con prisa para tomarla de la mano, Deidara se levanto y lo miro con furia - No tienes derecho alguno para llevartela - sentencio su hermano tratando de detenerla por la mano pero fue más rápido al darle un puñetazo directo al mentón que provoco que chocara sobre la mesa derribando todo el contenido - ¿Planeas convertirla en ella? Es mi juguete así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, intenta acercarte a ella de nuevo y entonces tendremos problemas - sentencio con frialdad viendo como este se levantaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo por lo que solto la mano de la rubia tomando del cuello a su hermano para estrellarlo contra la pared.

\- Ella llamo y ¿sabes qué dijo?, quiere verme a mí no a ti, no te acerques a Ino de nuevo Deidara, no me provoques hermano - escupio esa última palabra con todo el asco del mundo para jalar de la muñeca a la rubia que trataba de soltarse, la sintio forcejear mientras salían del restaurant - No tienes derecho alguno a hacer esto... D-Deidara y y-yo... t-tengo que volver... a-así que... - no la dejo terminar al jalarlar con brusquedad de la mano para estamparla contra el auto colocando su cuerpo demasiado cerca de ella.

La noto tensarse de inmediato y eso le encantaba a él - No digas su nombre, ¿crees qués es buena persona?, estás equivocada, es mala persona en definitiva, no lo conoces así que alejate de él Ino, no me obligues a repetirtelo por segunda vez - se inclino lo suficiente como para besarla con suavidad para después besarla con fuerza, ella trato de resistirse por lo que la tomo de la nuca profundizando el contacto, era extraño porque desde el primer día se hubiera acostado con ella pero ahora hasta fingía en ser su esposo, algo estaba mal.

Se separo de ella y la hizo subir al vehículo - Tu hora del almuerzo se termino - le indico y ella solo gruño por lo bajo, una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, Yamanaka Ino era... interesante.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo con aires de querer asesinar a alguien, ese hombre rubio la estaba sacando de quicio, ¿quién se creía?, cerro con fuerza la puerta del vehículo para comenzar a caminar, no importaba lo que dijera Naruto, ella se iba a seguir acercando a Deidara porque quería ver su sonrisa, ese era el punto final de su discusión quisiera o no - Ino - detuvo su andar ante la llamada del rubio, giro el rostro y este le extendio una bolsa de comida coreana de un restaurant, ni siquiera la había visto, lo miro confundida y este solo solto un suspiro.

\- Es tu almuerzo - lo tomo con precaución y este solo la miro con una ceja encarnada, era obvio que no tenía veneno pero no confiaba en él lo suficiente - G-Gracias - agradecio y este solo le medio sonrió para girar el cuerpo, camino de nueva cuenta cuando un tirón la hizo voltear, era Naruto quien estaba demasiado cerca de ella, no deseaba que la besara porque entonces los rumores correrían, su jefe se enteraría y podría despedirse sin duda alguna de su trabajo - Nos vemos más tarde... cariño - dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzo a alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Ella solo giro y comenzo con su camino de prisa - D-Detente - murmuro con una mano en su corazón puesto que este en verdad quería salirse de su pecho y eso no podía suceder, no con ese tonto de Naruto.

* * *

\- No, a ella no le gustan esas cosas - le aseguro Sasuke negando con la cabeza, llevaban más de dos horas buscando un regalo para su prometida y ella simplemente quería salir corriendo de allí, en pocas palabras estaba empezando a creer que nada le gustaba a Karin, como se llamaba la mujer que hacía feliz al Uchiha - Es tarde, ¿qué tal si comemos? - pregunto este y ella solo asintió alejandose del aparador donde tenían las joyas, bueno, al menos tenía dinero para comprar algo como aquello porque ella no tenía nada de nada.

Salieron del establecimiento buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde comer puesto que el centro comercial donde se encontraban era demasiado opulento, solo gente adinerada era capaz de entrar en el mismo, el celular del azabache la saco de su trance por lo que miro a este que se apresuraba a contestar - ¿Qué? Más calmada Karin, si, si estoy en el trabajo, ¿ahora?, claro que quiero comer contigo, bien, nos vemos en veinte minutos, también te amo - dicho esto colgo y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho ante esas últimas palabras.

Claro que la amaba si iba a contraer matrimonio con ella, era más que obvio - Lo siento, mi prometida me espera, lo lamento de verdad, podemos buscar mañana, ire por ti a la hora de la comida ¿te parece?, mientras tanto... - lo vio sacar dinero de su billetera por lo que de inmediato negó con la cabeza, era consciente de que un taxi desde donde estaban acabaría con el poco dinero que tenía pero no iba a aceptar dinero del azabache - N-No es necesario - le aseguro y este la miro como estudiando si decía la verdad así que al final accedio a no darle dinero.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana, en serio lo siento - negó con la cabeza y este se giro caminando de prisa, dio un leve suspiro y giro el cuerpo chocando con alguien por lo que termino en el suelo - Lo siento Hyuuga - alzo la mirada y se quedo perpleja al ver en frente de quien se encontraba, el cardiológo Sabaku estaba frente a ella, este se apresuro a tomarla de la mano para levantarla y sin previo aviso comenzo la marcha hacía quien sabe donde, bajaron algunas escaleras de prisa y de pronto se vio en el estacionamiento, vaya que el pelirrojo era rápido.

Este la condujo hasta lo que parecía ser un deportivo, seguramente su auto, giro la cabeza en bsuca de Sasuke y entonces lo diviso caminando cerca de donde se encontraban, no se había percatado de su prescencia pero lo hizo cuando el sonido de la alarma del auto delante de ella sonó fuerte y claro - ¿Hinata? - este no creía verla allí y ella solo le sonrió, Sasuke alzo la mirada y entonces sucedio algo raro, sus ojos se volvieron completamente fríos mientras veían al pelirrojo - Sabaku - espeto con odio en su voz, el tono era palpable y eso la asustaba mucho.

\- Uchiha - sentencio este con el mismo tono de voz, al parecer tenían historia juntos, pensaba decir algo pero el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano llamando su atención, alzo la mirada y antes de procesar lo sucedido este se inclino lo suficiente como para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas un roce puesto que de un tirón fue alejado de su persona, el azabache estrello su puño en la mejilla de este que cayo al piso mientras ambos se fulminaban con la mirada... algo le decía que ese beso sería el principio de sus problemas.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a todas. De verdad gracias.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo VI  
**

\- ¡G-Gaara-san! - intento acercarse al pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo con una mano en el labio, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su mentón, al parecer aquel golpe en verdad había sido fuerte o duro según el caso, justo cuando iba a acercarse a este a mano del azabache la jalo de la muñeca alejandolo de este que simplemente medio sonrió - Uchiha, según tengo entendido tu prometida te esta esperando, no creo que quieras verla enojada - su muñeca fue soltada y escucho un suspiro de frustración por parte de este que solo la tomo del brazo para que la mirara.

\- Ni se te ocurra marcharte con él - le sentencio y cuando pensaba responder sintio una mano posarse sobre su cintura acercandola a un cuerpo, Gaara la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro - Para tu información Uchiha, ella no es como nosotros sin ánimos de ofender Hyuuga así que creo que sabes lo que quiero decir... suerte con ella, mandale saludos de mi parte - dicho esto jalo su mano para hacerla entrar en el auto con prisa, cerro su puerta y rodeo el vehículo para entrar al asiento de piloto.

Noto la mirada de muerte del azabache sobre el pelirrojo pero simplemente bajo la mirada, algo le decía que no era con ella el asunto, era de alguien más, quiza otra chica o algo así, ya le daba lo mismo, el auto emprendio la marcha y ella solo atino a morderse el labio, ¿porqué su corazón se oprimía al ver que el azabache simplemente subía a su auto sin intentar nada?, no esperaba que la deteniera pero algo dentro de ella quería que así fuera, pero eso no iba a suceder porque después de todo solo eran simples conocidos, eso y nada más.

* * *

Dio un leve suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no has comido? - le pregunto al pequeño niño castaño que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con un cuaderno de dibujo aunque simplemente lo estaba hojeando más no se le veía el antojo de empezar a colorearlo o algo así - No me gusta la comida del hospital, mamá siempre la odio así que supongo que herede eso de ella - contesto este y ella gruño mientras tomaba la bandeja de comida para acercarse donde este quitandole el cuaderno, el niño la miro sorprendida más no dijo nada.

\- Come hoy esto, mañana traere comida para ti, lo prometo - aseguro, Suguru la miro con los ojos brillosos ante esa promesa, comprendía la situación del niño por mucho que le costara, no odiaba a su madre después de lo que había intentado hacerle sino que simplemente la quería de vuelta porque después de todo era justo su madre - ¿Hablas en serio? - no le molestaba en lo absoluto que no le hablara con respeto sino que por el contrario le hablara con tanta normalidad, eso quería decir que como mínimo iban avanzando en su relación.

\- Lo prometo - el niño asintió tomando la bandeja en sus pequeñas manos para disponerse a comer, ella simplemente camino hasta el sófa que estaba delante de la cama donde este se encontraba, lo vio llevarse a la boca el pequeño jugo que no le gustaba del todo porque supuestamente estaba ácido pero se estaba esmerando en comer todo aquello - ¿Quieres hablar de algo Suguru-kun? - le pregunto con una tenúe sonrisa, este negó con la cabeza para después ladear la misma y sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreir y quería que lo hiciera muchas veces más.

\- ¿Porqué tienes una mordida en el labio? - abrio los ojos asombrada ante esa pregunta levantandose de inmediato caminando al sanitario de la habitación, se atraganto con su propia saliva al ver de lo que hablaba el niño, eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, ¡iba a matar a Naruto!, Dios, intento por todos los medios calmarse aunque sabía que eso no surtía efecto por la manera en la que miro al niño de ojos verdes que solo le sonrió como si no importara aunque a ella si le importaba porque después de todo era un niño y no quería que le preguntara cosas como aquellas.

\- Mamá también tenía de esas cosas... hasta que papá comenzo a distanciarse y simplemente nunca más tuvo - dio un leve suspiro acomodandose de nueva cuenta en el sófa mirandolo directamente, tenía el tenedor en sus pequeñas manitas mientras jugaba con la fruta, de verdad que no le gustaba en lo absoluto la comida del hospital, lo notaba por la manera en la que comía, era divertido verlo sin duda alguna - ¿Tú padre se distancio? ¿Cómo? - pregunto volviendo al ataque, el niño suspiro mientras bajaba de la cama dejando a un lado la bandeja de la comida.

Para su sorpresa este tomo asiento entre sus piernas quitando la libreta donde anotaba cada avance de él, el castaño se acomodo en su pecho como un animalito herido y ella simplemente sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que este quería por lo que simplemente se dedido a peinar su cabello en un gesto maternal - Mamá decía que la engañaba, luego empezaron los gritos, los golpes, las amenazas de mamá y después solo siento el agua... no recuerdo más - susurro este escondiendose en su pecho con un semblante lleno de miedo.

Beso sus cabellos con suavidad mientras asentía con la cabeza - Para ayudarte necesito que me cuentes todo, cosas de su vida, quiero ayudarte - se sincero y este solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras ella besaba su mejilla para que este riera un poco ante el contacto, quería que Suguru fuera un niño porque lo era y no quería perderse la oportunidad de verlo riendo como todo niño que era - ¿No te irás nunca verdad? - negó con la cabeza, estaba considerando seriamente algo, le sonrió y este le devolvio una brillante sonrisa mientras se bajaba de su regazo riendo un poco.

\- Nos vemos mañana doctora... quiero dormir - asintió tomando sus cosas para sonreirle y caminar hasta la cama donde este se acomodaba dentro de las sábanas de carritos, le despeino un poco el cabello y beso su frente - Descansa - el niño asintió con un leve sonrojo y ella se encamino a la puerta para salir de la habitación, sonrió encaminandose hacía su consultorio, había logrado un avance y quería que su jefe estuviera enterado cuanto antes así que tenía que redactar aquello para hablar detenidamente del asunto... porque solo quería el bien para su pequeño paciente.

* * *

Se dejo caer en su silla, estaba cansado, tomo su celular marcando el número de su amigo - Cancela mi participación en las carreras, estare ocupado - dicho esto colgo sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, que él hiciera su trabajo, estaba cansado después del encuentro con Deidara, su hermano siempre tenía la facilidad de sacarlo de su casillas, Shion se había marchado de viaje como siempre por lo que tendría a Ino a su disposición y eso era lo que lo consternaba demasiado, seguía sin comprender como es que no se hubiera acostado con ella.

Siempre terminaba con diferentes compañeras de cama y ella no iba a ser la excepción pero era solo que ni siquiera estaba haciendo el intento sino que por el contrario parecía que quería formar una vida a su lado lo cual ni en sus más remotos sueños iba a admitir, la puerta de su oficina se abrio y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a gritarle a su asistente por no tocar se encontro con Sasuke que parecía más furioso que nunca lo cual era un poco inusual últimamente ya que estaba más concentrado en la empresa que en sus asuntos personales al parecer ya no era así.

\- Sabaku volvio y se llevo a Hinata - comprendía que su enemigo número dos estuviera de regreso y por enemigo se refería al de Sasuke porque él no tenía ningún problema con el pelirrojo todo lo contrario al azabache, sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza al verlo rabiar como un pequeño niño de cinco años - ¿Quién es Hinata? - pregunto porque no recordaba el nombre de esa chica en ninguna de sus conversaciones, ni siquiera la recordaba como la amante de su amigo así que tenía un poco de curiosidad por aquella mujer.

\- Es la mejor amiga de tu juguete nuevo dobe, ¡¿es qué tengo qué explicartelo todo?! - al parecer en verdad la llegada de Sabaku tenía de los nervios a su amigo que caminaba como león enjaulado por su oficina, pero sin embargo, bajo ningpun concepto iba a permitir que le gritara así como así por lo que tomo una de sus plumas y se lo avento calmandolo al instante - No me grites y te calmas - le sentencio a su amigo que lo mato con la mirada pero lo bueno del asunto es que él no le tenía miedo no por nada eran amigos desde niños.

\- Sabaku esta de vuelta, ¿qué quieres qué haga?, Karin es mía, me pertenece a mí a nadie más - sentencio fríamente y él solo solto una suave risa, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto porque su amigo no era posesivo pero siempre quería ganar aunque era más que obvio que a él nunca le ganaba - Tú no amas a Karin, solo estas con ella porque tu padre te lo órdeno y como siempre... quieres complacerlo - Sasuke lo miro de mala manera pero es que tenía razón por mucho que le doliera así que no era su culpa decirle la verdad sino que le estaba haciendo un favor a su amigo de toda la vida.

\- ¿Y lo dice el tipo que tiene juguetes de carne? ¡Seguro eso le da más sentimentalismo a tu estúpido discurso! - le grito en respuesta y él solo sonrió altaneramente, su amigo de verdad era algo interesante cuando se molestaba con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, sabía que la llegada de Gaara no traería nada bueno pero tampoco pensaba que fuera a morirse alguien por la misma - ¿Estás así por Karin o por Hinata? - le pregunto directamente notando como este solo le sostenía la mirada para después dar media vuelta y salir de su oficina sin contestar aquella pregunta.

\- Bingo - aunque no había escuchado la respuesta él sabía cual era y por eso su amigo simplemente se había marchado... las cosas estaban interesantes últimamente.

* * *

Miro a su amiga que estaba sonrojada - La verdad Hinata, yo ya te dicho la mía o al menos lo que tengo con el hombre rubio, ahora quiero que me digas lo que esta sucediendo - le sentencio con claridad a su amiga que simplemente la miro con un rubor en sus mejillas, no había sido fácil decirle que era el juguete de Naruto y sus ojos vidriosos lo confirmaban, esperaba que ella le gritara diciendole cosas poco comúnes pero por el contrario simplemente la había estrechado en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

Algunas veces se le olvidaba lo buena persona que podía llegar a ser su amiga, noto que ella solo soltaba un suave suspiro, era más complicado para ella abrirse ante las personas incluso para ella que era su mejor amiga y conocida de toda la vida - Uchiha-san me pidio ayuda para comprarle un regalo a su prometida Karin contesto con calma aunque noto que sus palabras eran confusas y más que eso noto la miraba de dolor en sus ojos a pesar de que reflejaba una sonrisa que le dio un poco de miedo porque era fingida y su amiga nunca fingía sonreir.

\- ¡¿Y le dijiste que sí?! Hinata se te nota que estas enamorada del Uchiha ese, no puedo creer que aceptaras - estaba siendo un poco cruel y lo sabía pero ella tenía que entender que no podía ser buena persona todo el tiempo, sabía que su amiga era fuerte a su manera pero eso en el mundo real a nadie le importaba porque la gente se aprovechaba - Lo siento... era solo que no pude negarme, lo siento I-Ino-chan - dio un leve suspiro negando con la cabeza para acercarse hasta donde esta se encontraba abrazandola con suavidad.

Las lágrimas de su amiga llegaron como siempre solo que estaba vez era diferente porque algo le decía que eso iba a terminar muy mal y realmente no deseaba verla mal, ella era una persona buena y no merecía que cosas malas le sucedieran pero suponía que así era la vida, no complicada sino simplemente injusta - No pasa nada Hinata, saldremos de estas - le aseguro en un suave murmullo aunque no podía ser del todo cierto, ella lo sabía, la vida no era así, algo le decía que primero venía el sufrimiento y después la felicidad y esperaba de todo corazón equivocarse aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Camino por los pasillos en busca de la ojiperla pero no la encontraba, doblo un pasillo y choco con alguien - Uchiha - el tono despectivo de esa persona lo hizo morderse el labio para no empezar con una pelea en el hospital de su tío - Estorbas Sabaku - sentencio con frialdad intentando pasar de su enemigo número dos puesto que el primero siempre sería su padre por todo lo que le había hecho a su madre - Sabes... llevo el caso de tu madre - abrio los ojos ante aquella confesión, este solo le medio sonrió y él quería golpearlo.

\- Sigo sin creer como es que tanto tu hermano como tú permitieron que ella llegara hasta esos extremos - le sentencio este y él simplemente se encogio de hombros como no dandole importancia en lo absoluto - Eso no te incumbe Sabaku, si me permites - de nueva cuenta intento pasar pero este negó con la cabeza al sostenerlo por el brazo con un semblante de seriedad - Deja ir a Karin o de lo contrario jugare con tu amiguita, he notado tu interés en ella así que resolvamos esto ahora Uchiha - sonrió altaneramente mientras en un movimiento rápido se soltaba de su agarre.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo estrello contra la pared mientras lo miraba fríamente - ¿De verdad crees qué alguien como yo me fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como Hyuuga? ¿La has visto siquiera? No tiene absolutamente nada de especial, es una mujer ordinaria en cambio ambos sabemos que Karin es única, no pienso dejarla ir porque tengo serios planes de boda con ella... Hyuuga no es nada y no sera nada en mi vida, es solo que simplemente le tengo lástima por un asunto con su padre por eso he permitido que este a mi lado mientras juego con el tema de un regalo para Karin - le aseguro al pelirrojo que solo sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando noto que este a pesar de estar al pendiente de su discurso no lo estaba mirando a él sino a alguien más, lo solto y giro el cuerpo sintiendo que temblaba ante la vista de la ojiluna que solo tenía la vista baja mientras jugaba con lo que parecía ser una revista - Lo siento no quise escuchar, es solo que lo estaba buscando para decirle que encontre el obsequio perfecto para Karin-san - la vio caminar hasta donde él se encontraba y le extendio la revista que con las manos tomo tratando de no parecer decirle algo porque estaba arrepentido de lo que le había dicho.

\- Suerte Uchiha-san, permiso - dicho esto dio media vuelta alejandose de allí con pasos calmados, no la noto querer huir sino que por el contrario parecía relajada por algo y sabía que tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo sobre su persona - Nos vemos Uchiha, tú solo hiciste mi trabajo - se burlo este y él solo quería darse un tiro por ser insesible pero ya no podía hacer nada, al menos no por el momento pero algo si tenía en claro, tenía que arreglar el asunto con la ojiluna porque por alguna extraña razón por primera vez en su vida estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho cuando nunca había sucedido aquello.

* * *

Descendio las escaleras marcando el número de Hinata que no contestaba, estaba preocupada por ella, su amiga había desaparecido de su vista después de que la hubiera visto sonreir porque tenía supuestamente el regalo perfecto para aquella pelirroja que la había golpeado hace unos días, la busco con la mirada viendo la hora en su reloj, ya era media noche y pronto tenía que irse con el rubio que tampoco llegaba, su turno siguiente empezaba a las ocho de la mañana así que después de las carreras esperaba poder dormir un poco aunque fuera.

No deseaba peleas con el rubio así que simplemente iba a acatar sus órdenes porque no deseaba malos tragos, aparto el celular de su cuerpo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y sabía que tenía que ver con la ojiluna, dio media vuelta y comenzo a subir de nueva cuenta las escaleras con prisa - Ino - se detuvo ante el llamado de Naruto, giro la cabeza y lo observo recargado en el auto que manejaba, este le hizo una señal de que se acercara pero negó con la cabeza - No tardo, olvide algo, en serio no tardo - le aseguro y este solo asintió.

Pensaba que le iba a decir tres cosas pero al contrario no había sido así, giro en busca de Hnata pero no había señas de ella, se estaba preocupando demasiado, paso por el armario del conserje pero tampoco estaba allí, esto era complicado, así nunca la iba a encontrar y no contestaba su celular, decidio ir a su consultorio apretando el paso hasta subir las escaleras, el elevador iba a tardar y no tenía tiempo, giro hacía la derecha y miro a lo lejos el consultorio de Hinata, las luces estaban apagadas pero de igual manera corrio hasta este.

No se equivoco cuando escucho ligeros sollozos dentro del mismo, poso la mano sobre la perilla pero negó con la cabeza, ella deseaba estar sola porque de lo contrario la hubiera buscado, camino hasta la ventana y se recargo en la misma tomando aire, miro a Naruto hablando con la manzada de la discordia, el azabache estaba a su lado diciendole quien sabe que cosas, apostaba a que ese tipo la había hecho llorar por lo que se apresuro a salir, se las iba a pagar, nadie hacía llorar a su amiga y después se quedaba como si nada.

Descendio las últimas escaleras con intenciones de matar al azabache - ¡Tú! - le grito y justo cuando pensaba darle un puñetazo el sonido de un auto llamo la atenció de los tres porque al parecer tenía carrocería ruidosa o como se llamara aquello porque ella no tenía experiencia en autos pero ese no era el tema, la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a una mujer que vestía demasiado fino cuando ella simplemente tenía un pantalón de mezclilla de color blanco y una sudadera gris, no es que le gustaran las tallas grandes sino que el dinero no alcanzaba, ni a Hinata ni a ella.

La mujer sonrió acercandose hacía donde estaban los tres, el sonido de sus tacones se escuchaba el la acerca hasta que se detuvo delante del rubio y el azabache que parecían sin habla - Cuanto tiempo Naru... Sasuke-kun - su voz era un poco dulce, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar además de que no le gustaba la manera en la que el rubio la estaba viendo, la pregunta era... ¿porqué?.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a todos y todas.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo VII  
**

\- Tsuchigumo Hotaru - saludo el azabache con una leve inclinación de cabeza, ella solo miraba como el rubio parecía perdido en aquella chica de cabello rubio largo y ondulado, sus ojos verde oscuros parecían coquetos mientras solo miraban a Naruto que no decía nada, estaba parado como un verdadero idiota, las curvas que tenía esa mujer eran pronunciadas por no decir algo de sus pechos pero si a eso iban, ella tenía más de todo, debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas por lo que simplemente se adelanto un poco escuchando la puerta principal del hospital abrirse.

Giro el cuerpo para encontrarse con Hinata que salía un poco más calmada aunque sus ojos estaban levemente rojos - ¿No me vas a saludar Naru? - volvio de inmediato la cabeza mirando a la chica que esperaba al parecer el saludo del rubio que solo asintió con la cabeza para acercarse - ¡Ino-san! - el grito de su amiga lo hizo detenerse, al parecer se le había olvidado que estaba allí, se tranquilizo internamente al ver que este la miraba pero esa tranquilidad se fue muy lejos cuando la tal Hotaru acorto la distancia entre el ojiazul y ella para tomarlo de la mano y besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Lo que más le dolio de todo aquello fue que el rubio no hizo el más mínimo intento por separarla sino que por el contrario la tomo de las caderas, ella solo dio media vuelta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, su amiga descendio las últimas escaleras y ella la tomo de la mano para caminar hasta la parada del autobús, ahí no tenían nada más que hacer, ni siquiera esperaba a que Naruto la siguiera y lo confirmo cuando se dio cuenta de que el autobús venía por lo que se apresuraron a subir para que este emprendiera la marcha.

\- ¿E-Estás bien Ino-chan? - miro a su amiga que le sonreía con calma así que solo le devolvio la sonrisa pero no estaba en lo absoluto bien y se odiaba por aquello porque ella siempre podía con todo pero no con aquello y odiaba sentirse de esa manera porque eso solo quería decir que estaba sintiendo algo por el ojiazul y no quería sentirlo... no debía sentirlo mejor dicho.

* * *

\- Basta Hotaru - la separo usando todo el autocontrol que poseía viendo como la que una vez había sido la mujer más importante en su vida lo miraba como si quisiera devorarlo por esa razón desvio la mirada, Sasuke ya no estaba, seguramente su amigo simplemente se había marchado para darle intimidad, busco en todas direcciones a la rubia, no estaba, maldijo por lo bajo, se suponía que tenía que llevarla a su casa - Me estoy quedando en un hotel, vamos - la rubia intento tomarlo de la mano y solamente se alejo negando con la cabeza para retroceder un poco, si pasaba un poco más a su lado se iba a olvidar de todo lo que esta le había hecho.

\- No, no me busques Hotaru... Shion y yo seremos esposos en cinco meses, alejate de mí y alejate de Deidara también, no me obligues a hacerte daño - ni siquiera sabía porque abogaba por su hermano pero una parte de él sabía que se lo debía, camino hasta su auto cuando sintio los brazos de Hotaru alrededor de su cintura, eso no debía pasar, ella le había hecho mucho daño, maldita sea, la separo con brusquedad de su cuerpo y la vio con los ojos vidriosos, siempre había odiado verla llorar y aún más ser él el causante de sus lágrimas.

\- No te vayas Naru, volví solo por ti... solo tú me interesas... nunca deje de amarte - el tono de ella no dejaba lugar a dudas, él lo sabía, sin embargo, solo giro el cuerpo para mirarla con furia - No me vengas con eso cuando me destruiste, alejate de mí, contraere matrimonio con Shion así que mantente lejos - y dicho esto abordo el auto alejandose de allí con dirección al departamento de Ino, solo le importaba ella en esos momentos, ya después se encargaría de que la ojiverde se fuera pero esta vez para siempre de su vida.

* * *

\- ¿Esperabas qué te perdonara así como así? - limpio las lágrimas que resbalaron de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas girando el cuerpo observando a su prima Tenten que le sonreía ladinamente mientras estaba recargada sobre el auto en el que habían llegado, la miro de mala manera como queriendo que guardara silencio a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón - Me perdonara, yo lo amo y sé que él me ama a mí, solo tengo que quitar de mi camino a la estúpida de Shion y... un momento... ¿quién era la rubia de ojos azules?, ¿la viste? - pregunto Hotaru viendo a su prima castaña que asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿A la qué llamaron Ino? - pregunto esta y ella asintió, quiza esa rubia de ojos azules era el nuevo juguete de su Naruto, si era así entonces ya sabía donde darle, le daría una visita sorpresa a la chica para dejar en claro las cosas cuanto antes porque había regresado por su amado rubio y no pensaba marcharse con las manos vacías en lo absoluto - Primero que nada necesito investigarla y darle una visita a Dei - Tenten negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras pero ella simplemente quería recuperar su vida, solo por aquello había regresado y no pensaba marcharse en lo absoluto.

* * *

\- ¿Naruto-kun sabe qué no te fuiste de viaje como le dijiste? - Shion volteo asustada viendo a Uchiha Itachi con una copa en la mano, el pelinegro la miraba con una leve sonrisa lo que provoco un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y el latir desbocado de su corazón, siempre había estado enamorada de él pero nunca se había atrevido a decirselo y eso era lo mejor porque una parte de ella si que amaba a Naruto pero no más que al pelinegro quien en esos momentos tomo asiento a su lado esperando su respuesta al parecer.

\- N-No, no lo sabe... necesitaba alejarme un poco de él así que por eso dije aquello - contesto y este solo la miro como entendiendo un poco su situación aunque no la sabía del todo - Considero que no debes mentirle en lo absoluto, contraeran matrimonio en cinco meses, es injusto que le mientas - abrio los ojos ante aquella respuesta puesto que no se la esperaba en lo absoluto, él no sabía nada y aún así hablaba aunque en parte no era su culpa que su prometido fuera un mentiroso, que la engañara y que siempre le dijera que no lo volería a hacer cuando lo hacía siempre de nuevo.

\- Tengo mis razones para mentirle Uchiha-san - concluyo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj, lo mejor era volver a la casa donde se estaba hospedando, por suerte eran sus amigos de toda la vida así que estaba bien porque no le gustaba vivir con alguien de arrimada pero con ellos no habría problema alguno - Debes decirle, no es bueno mentirle a tu pareja - como él no sabía nada de nada por eso hablaba, eso la estaba matando lentamente por lo que solo se levanto dejando su copa en la barra ante la mirada del pelinegro que no entendía nada de nada al parecer y así estaba mejor porque no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

\- No sabes nada Itachi - paso de este con intenciones de marcharse pero antes de dar tres pasos la mano de este la sujeto por el antebrazo cortando su salida, se giro sorprendida, estaba demasiado cerca de su único sueño que no era capaz de hacer realidad por eso no dudo en tomarlo de la cobarta del traje que portaba para besarlo con suavidad sujetandolo de la nuca para que no se separara, para su suerte... él no lo hizo.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio, Hinata necesitaba despejarse un poco y ella no iba a ser quien hablara para romper el silencio en el que estaban, miro el edificio del departamento que compartían, por primera vez le parecía demasiado lejano porque ninguna de las dos estaba bien y no querían llegar a la casa, el sonido de las llantas de un auto las hizo dar un respingo, frente a ellas estaba un camaro rojo, ya sabía de quien era pero no estaba para ser su juguete ese día, solo deseaba descansar un poco lejos del rubio que en ese momento bajo del vehículo con una mano acomodandose el cabello y con la otra despojandose de los lentes negros que portaba, se veía malditamente sexy y ella quería de verdad hundirse en un pozo por pensar eso de él.

\- Ino - se petrifico ante el tono de voz de este, sonaba amenazante pero al mismo tiempo calmado y eso le daba aún más miedo del que ya sentía - ¿Ino-chan? - suspiro ante el llamado de Hinata y solo le indico con la mirada que se iría con Naruto quien parecía impaciente - Nos vemos mañana Hinata - su amiga asintió para correr a su edificio mientras ella solo miraba al hombre que la tomo de la mano para atraerla hacía si sujetandola por la cintura, trato de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al pasar una de sus manos por su nuca, sabía sus intenciones y quería separarse o al menos lo intento pero dejo de hacerlo cuando este junto sus labios en un suave beso.

Eso no estaba para nada bien, no lo estaba y ella lo sabía pero no se separo del beso sino que por el contrario se sujeto del abrigo que este usaba porque sentía que le estaba quitando absolutamente todo, se estaba llevando su alma sin siquiera querer detenerlo, antes de darse cuenta estaba contra el auto mientras él la tomaba de los muslos para alzarla haciendo que automáticamente enredara sus piernas en su cintura, eso se estaba saliendo de control pero no podía ni quería detenerlo, sabía que su historia no iba a terminar bien pero quería seguir... hasta que uno de los dos la terminara.

* * *

\- Hoy no Karin - dicho esto colgo para estacionarse frente al departamento de Hyuuga y del juguete de Naruto, seguía sin entender que estaba haciendo allí o mejor dicho si sabía solo que no quería bajarse del auto e ir a buscarla, dio un leve suspiro, él nunca pedía perdón a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre cuando había pasado su etapa de adolescente descarriado, no, en lo absoluto pero allí estaba cerrando la puerta para colocar la alarma de su vehículo, camino hasta la entrada notando que algunas chicas salían y lo veían como a una presa, odiaba esa clase de mujeres sin duda alguna.

Miro el elevador y se detuvo, fuera de servicio pero aún más que eso, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía la ojiperla, eso no estaba bien para nada - ¿A quién busca? - giro el cuerpo mirando a una señora de la mano de un pequeño niño que tenía en las manos un oso de peluche, la mujer le sonrió en confianza - Hyuuga Hinata - señalo y esta sonrió, su sonrisa le dio un poco de miedo porque sabía que estaba pensando pero no dijo nada, no deseaba dar de que hablar si solo esa vez iría allí solo para solucionar los problemas con la chica.

\- Piso cuatro, apartamento 26 - señalo ella y él hizo una leve reverencia agradeciendo mientras esta salía de allí, miro las escaleras y miro su reloj, era casi la una de la mañana, lo mejor era volver otro día, si, eso era lo mejor, dio media vuelta y choco con alguien provocando que esa persona se tambaleara, distinguio el aroma a lavanda lo que quería decir que era una mujer por lo que se apresuro a tomarla de la cintura evitando la caída, se sentía cómodo en aquel tipo de abrazo, como nunca antes lo había estado, quiza solo en brazos de ella... de su madre.

\- L-Lo s-siento - se tenso de inmediato al escuchar el tono de voz de la ojiperla que al parecer no se había percatado de su prescencia, la solto con suavidad y esta alzo la mirada que hasta entonces tenía en el suelo, traía una bolsa de una tienda al parecer, hizo una leve reverencia antes de mirarlo y después lo hizo... sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, noto la decepción en ellos y algo dentro se removio al ver aquella mirada, había sido un reverendo estúpido al tratarla como lo había hecho por eso quería solucionarlo pero no sabía como.

\- Permiso - y dicho esto paso de él, escucho los pasos en las escaleras, subía a prisa y él solo atino a seguirla impulsado por algo que no sabía que era, subio de prisa y la observo entrar a su departamento, llego al tiempo de detener la puerta antes de cerrarse, la Hyuuga lo miraba asombrada, noto que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, eso le gusto demasiado, entro a su departamento sin que ella se resistiese mucho, cerro la puerta y tomo aire, la ojiperla solo dejo la bolsa de compras en el suelo clavando la vista en el mismo, él no sabía que decir.

\- ¿P-Podría irse? - pregunto ella en un susurro que gracias al silencio que reinaba fue capaz de escuchar, la tomo del antebrazo y antes de procesar lo que estaba haciendo simplemente la tomo del mentón y la beso con suavidad, era una atracción que no sentía ni siquiera por Karin pero la sentía y sabía que no debía sentirla porque besarla era incorrecto justo cuando iba a contraer matrimonio pero se sentía... correcto.

* * *

Miro la casa de sus padres remodelada por completo, las paredes estaban completamente pintadas de un color crema, la sala tenía muebles nuevos, había una televisión plana en la misma, eso era demasiado para ella pero no podía quejarse porque el rubio ya le había explicado que durante los próximos tres meses iban a vivir allí, solo ellos dos - Hinata también tiene que vivir aquí - le señalo a Naruto quien la miro como si estuviera loca, este negó con la cabeza y ella solo encarno una ceja, no pensaba dejar a su amiga sola en el departamento con la renta que pagaban ambas.

\- No... esta es nuestra casa a partir de este momento, en cuanto salga del trabajo vendré aquí, iré por ti y vendremos aquí, tú amiga vivirá en el departamento que compartían, si te molesta la renta yo la pagare pero estaras a mi lado - sentencio este y ella solo desvio la mirada, se sentía como una de esas mujeres que trabajaban por dinero y odiaba sentirse de esa manera - ¿Por qué haces esto? Dices que solo soy un juguete, ¿entonces porqué estás haciendo todo esto? - le pregunto al rubio que la miro con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella.

\- Podría llevarme a cualquier mujer a la cama, incluso a la esposa del presidente del país o de cualquiera, lo he hecho tenlo por seguro pero tienes algo... algo que me impide hacerte mía en este preciso momento porque te hablo en serio que en este momento estaría entre tus piernas pero no es así y no quiero que sea así... quiero saborearte poco a poco Ino - cada bello de su piel se erizo ante aquellas palabras que salieron de esos labios, eran un poco por no decir demasiado dolorosas y subidas de tono pero en sus labios sonaban a verdad y se odiaba por aquello.

\- Bien, sere tu juguete - susurro cuando este beso su mejilla al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, una suave risa inundo sus sentidos, él se estaba riendo de aquello - Cariño... dejaras de ser mi juguete cuando yo lo diga aunque suene cruel pero por el momento no pensare en eso sino que simplemente disfrutare de ti - señalo este con una enorme sonrisa mientras pegaba su mejilla contra la de ella, se perdio en el aroma a dulce de fresa de sus labios, sabía que estaba mal porque él tenía una prometida, era de otra clase social pero no quería que dejara de mirarla con esa mirada de querer comersela.

\- N-Naruto - lo llamo cuando las manos de este descendieron por su espalda, su fragancia se colo en sus fosas nasales y cerro un momento los ojos hasta que sintio sus manos en sus caderas, el rubio la pego a su cuerpo pasando la punta de su nariz por sus labios hasta juntarlos en un suave beso, no había pasión sino ternura en aquel acto, se sujeto de los bordes de su abrigo sintiendo las sensaciones abrumadoras, no estaba enamorada del rubio, no era atracción, era algo que se negaba a creer... ella no quería ser solamente su juguete, deseaba ser algo más del Namikaze y eso no estaba bien.

Naruto la pego por completo a su cuerpo explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, con pasos torpes llegaron al sófa donde este la recosto con suavidad separandose para mirarla a los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se expandía en sus labios - Por mucho que quiera terminar esto... mañana tienes turno así que vamos - este la cargo al estilo princesa para dirigirse a su habitación, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan cálido pero no podía caer porque simple y sencillamente él no era para ella... no estaban destinados a estar juntos, la realidad la iba a golpear en cualquier momento y sabía que iba a doler, debía luchar contra todo pero era sencillamente que no deseaba hacerlo... se rendía a Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

Era la primer mujer que lograba quitarle el sueño, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, Yamanaka Ino había logrado lo que cualquier mujer, él jamás admiraba a nadie pero allí estaba, admirando su belleza, solo era cuestión de comprarle ropa bonita y eso haría durante los siguientes días, beso su frente con suavidad, se estaba dando cuenta de que no estaba jugando con ella así que lo mejor era colocar una barrera cuando antes, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, miro el número de Hotaru... no lo había cambiado, un mensaje de ella.

Sonrió al leerlo, el incentivo para colocar la barrera estaba allí y como él era un jugador no pensaba desperdiciarlo, tenía que jugar con la persona que lo había herido como nadie y tenía que jugar con su juguete así que el verdadero juego comenzaba allí.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo VIII  
**

El sonido de la alarma la hizo removerse en la cama, gimio al estrellar su cabeza contra la cabecera de la misma, era medio torpe cuando no dormía demasiado y durante esa noche no había dormido muy bien si debía ser sincera - Tienes que ir a trabajar, un auto esperando por ti, tengo asuntos que atender, cuando te llame contesta a la primera vez - miro a Naruto con una ceja encarnada, parecía demasiado... frío, todo lo diferente a la noche que habían compartido, al parecer la burbuja se había roto de nuevo y algo le decía que iba a durar en reestablecerse pero quiza era lo mejor.

\- S-Si - contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama, él ya estaba al parecer bañado y usaba un caro traje negro, noto más allá un regalo en un sófa de la habitación con un moño rosa, al parecer era para una mujer, un leve pinchazo se sintio en su corazón pero se obligo a no pensar en ello - Desayuna antes de marcharte, nos vemos - y ella pensó que se iba a ir cuanto antes pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este se detuvo delante de ella y la tomo del mentón con fuerza, se sentía un poco mareada por el olor de su colonia y por el acercamiento de este.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso que de tierno no tenía nada, no se comparaba a los que habían compartido durante la noche sino que por el contrario era completamente diferente, el rubio mordio su labio con fuerza para que abriera la boca como autoreflejo, pensó que iría con calma pero fue inesperado que este la tomara con fuerza de los cabellos para recorrer centímetro a centímetro su boca, se separo de ella y la solto con brusquedad para salir de allí no sin antes tomar su maletín y el regalo, sus ojos se hicieron acuosos y solo se mordio el labio para no llorar, debía darse prisa en ir a trabajar sino quería recibir un regaño de parte de su jefe.

* * *

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios mientras salía del elevador, había besado a Hinata, claro que se sentía culpable por ella y por Karin pero simplemente el verla sonrojada ante su prescencia había desatado algo que lo había movido para hacer algo como lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía, al menos no del todo, una parte de él había deseado dormir en su casa, en su cama pero sin intimar por supuesto, sino solo verla allí durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado pero no estaba en sus planes darle razones a su prometida como para que armara una escena de celos o un escándolo como tenía el modo de hacerlos.

\- Buen día Uchiha-san - saludo su secretaria con una reverencia y él solo inclino la cabeza pasando de largo para entrar a su oficina cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo detener sus pasos, ¿quién demonios le hablaba a esa hora de la mañana?, miro el identificador de llamadas, era el dobe, no entendía porque le llamaba si a esa hora ya debía de estar en su oficina - Llegare tarde, tengo una cita con Hotaru, encargate de la reunión de hoy - y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a maldecirlo o como mínimo gritarle porque este colgó, ya se las iba a cobrar y no de una buena manera.

Cerro la puerta cuando el sonido de su celular volvio a llamar su atención, miro el número de Karin, no entendía como siempre lo molestaba antes de ir al trabajo con que no la dejara sola, que era innecesario que trabajara y cosas como esas pero es que no podía ser como ella quien era una modelo conocida en revistas de quien sabe que porque él si tenía que trabajar, es decir, pagar cuentas no era solo sentarse y ya, en lo absoluto, tomo aire porque algo le decía que esa discusión sería considerablemente larga así que lo mejor era un buen café en esos momentos.

\- ¡En este mismo momento voy donde tu amante ojiperla! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a besarla cuándo estas conmigo?! - y dicho esto colgó y él se quedo sin aire, no sabía como se había enterado pero lo mejor era ir donde Hinata porque de algo estaba seguro ella no iba a salir bien librada de la ira de la pelirroja, más tarde investigaría quien había sido el causante de que sus prometida se enterara aunque ya se daba una idea y un golpe estaba en su lista para esa persona sin duda alguna.

* * *

El sonido del elevador llamo su atención por lo que bajo con una sonrisa enorme, se sentía feliz, libre, segura, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía esa opresión de la buena en el pecho, el sonido de unos tacones llamaron su atención, giro el cuerpo lo suficiente como para sentir una bofetada que la derribo al suelo al estar desequilibrada por lo que estaba cargando, gritos ahogados de las enfermeras y algunas de sus colegas que pasaban por allí, alzo la mirada observando a la prometida del Uchiha, al parecer ella quiza solo quiza se había enterado de lo que había pasado, la pregunta era ¿cómo?.

Su mejilla derecha dolía demasiado, sentía el escozor en la misma - ¡Eres una ofrecida! - y antes de darse cuenta esta se lanzo sobre ella sujetandola del cabello, en su desesperación la golpeo con la rodilla en el abdomen para apartarla pero esta le araño el cuello con sus enormes uñas, sintio demasiado dolor por lo que no evito gritar, apostaba a que esa herida estaba sangrando, la jalo del cabello para intentar apartarla pero esta le dio otra bofetada mientras tomaba su cabeza para comenzar a golpearla contra el suelo.

El aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones por lo que intento apartarla al igual que algunas de sus compañeras pero la pelirroja se defendía con uñas y dientes al parecer estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de peleas - ¡Hey! - el sonido de la voz de Ino llego a sus oídos en medio de todo el griterío de los pacientes, enfermeras y doctores o doctoras que trataban de parar la masacre y es que no podía defenderse del todo porque no deseaba que el azabache se la agarrara con ella, el peso de la pelirroja fue quitado de su cuerpo, su visión estaba medio borrosa pero eso si que le permitio ver como su amiga le propinaba una bofetada a la pelirroja que cayo al suelo por el impacto.

\- ¡Hey! - los gritos de alguien más mientras ella intentaba levantarse pero estaba demasiado adolorida de algunas partes de su cuerpo por lo que cayo en brazos de una de sus compañeras.

* * *

\- ¡Yamanaka! - giro el cuerpo mirando a Naruto que venía al lado de Sasuke quien corrio primero donde la pelirroja, bien, quiza se le había pasado un poco la mano al golpearla pero ella había dejado a Hinata peor pero eso era algo que de momento estaba un poco en segundo plano porque aún estaba medio aturdida porque este la llamara por su apellido cuando siempre le decía por su nombre, es más, parecía demasiado enojado, este se detuvo delante de ella jalandola con demasiada fuerza mientras la abofeteaba delante de todo el mundo.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos una vez sintio el fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, la fuerza había sido demasiada que sentía un leve hilillo de sangre en sus labios, ¿qué pasaba con él?, su visión enfoco a la mujer de la noche anterior quien solo sonreía al ver el golpe que este le había propinado - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla idiota?! - la voz de Deidara llego a sus oídos y se sintio un poco más tranquilo, gritos de algunas de las enfermeras llamaron su atención, al parecer Hinata se había desmayado y ella tenía que estar con ella.

Sin embargo, no pensaba que los hermanos en vez de matarse con la mirada se tomaran con fuerza de la camisa - ¡Basta! - el grito del presidente del hospital se escucho en todo el pasillo, ahora si que iban a morir lentamente todos, ladeo la cabeza viendo como Deidara empujaba a Naruto para tomarla de la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo tratando de confortarla por lo recién sucedido aunque ella sentía que el golpe no era en sí su dolor sino saber que este estaba con otra mujer y que era con alguien de su misma clase, ni siquiera sabía porque sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

\- Alejate de ella ahora, ¡ella viene conmigo! - Naruto intento pasar de su hermano que estaba listo para golpearlo pero alguien le dio una patada, se sorprendio cuando vio a su paciente pequeño detrás de este apretando los puños mirandolo con verdadera odio - ¡No se acerque a mi doctora bonita! - le grito este mientras corría donde ella apartando al ojiazul de su cuerpo para abrazarse a su cintura temblando de miedo, miro a Minato que estaba con la boca abierta porque era la primera vez que hablaba, al menos con alguien que no fuera ella.

\- ¡Hinata-san! - la paciente de su amiga, la pequeña niña Hikari corrio empujando a la gente para ir donde ella, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, todo el mundo estaba absorto porque dos niños eran los más preocupados por ellas que los adultos y porque esos niños tenían historiales de nunca hablar y ahí estaban con ellas hablando y llorando... eso sin duda alguna ablando un poco el corazón de todos los presentes o al menos el de ella y apostaba que si Hinata hubiera estado despierta en esos momentos estaría llorando en brazos de la pequeña pelirroja.

* * *

Dio un profundo suspiro, si, quiza se le había ido la mano con la rubia pero estaba enojado porque había montando una escena como aquella en el hospital además de que había atacado a Karin quien aunque no le caía demasiado bien era la prometida de Sasuke, de su mejor amigo, de su hermano en pocas palabras, miro a Hotaru que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello con calma, el azabache estaba en una habitación con su prometida atendiendo sus heridas mientras que la ojiperla estaba siendo atendida por la rubia en la habitación de en frente, justo en frente de donde él se encontraba sentado.

Los dos pequeños niños estaban delante de él hacía la izquierda en las bancas, la niña estaba escondida en el pecho del pequeño castaño que lo había golpeado con el pie, el niño tenía agallas como para haber hecho algo como aquello, además en esos momentos lo estaba mirando como si lo quisiera tres metros bajo tierra, lo que le causaba un poco de gracia pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad, la puerta se abrio e Ino salio con un aire cansado además de tener una vendoleta en el labio del lado izquierda que era donde la había golpeado.

El niño al verla movio con suavidad a la pelirroja para tomarla de la mano y correr donde ella, la abrazo con fuerza mientras temblaba ligeramente y la niña solo lloraba, sus sollozos se escuchaban en todo el pasillo - Ella esta bien Hikari-chan, puedes pasar a verla - le dijo esta en un tono suave y la niña asintió corriendo hacía la habitación para cerrar la puerta en silencio o al menos tratando de hacer lo posible, miro a la rubia que se acuclillo para acariciar los cabellos del pequeño niño ojiverde que solo hipaba agarrandose con más fuerza hacía su cintura, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer Ino.

Ella aún no lo notaba por lo que solo se quedo allí observando - C-Creí que... p-papá... m-mamá... e-ellos... - Ino negó con la cabeza mientras separaba con cuidado al niño y limpiaba sus lágrimas - No me separare de ti Suguru-kun, no lo haré, tus padres peleaban y terminaron mal... el hombre que viste se llama Naruto y es... importante así que no puedes golpearlo aunque se lo merezca, escucha pequeño estare siempre para ti, porque pienso llevarte a vivir conmigo, solo necesito hacer algunos documentos, hablar con algunas personas y entonces seras mi hijo... ¿te parece? - le pregunto al pequeño niño llamado Suguru que asintió efusivamente para abrazarse con más fuerza a ella.

Eso si que era algo nuevo puesto que no esperaba que esta quisiera adoptar a un niño... quiza como pago no le vendría mal ayudarla con ello aunque primero tenía que encargarse de Hotaru y más valía que fuera rápido al menos ese día porque estaba a punto de salir contra Ino y golpearla.

* * *

\- ¡No me grites! - le grito Karin mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, él solo solto un enorme suspiro, no entendía porque era tan complicado llevar la fiesta en paz con su prometida, tenía el labio ligeramente abierto, un corte leve en la ceja derecha, un arañazo en la mejilla derecha que estaba cubierto por una vendoleta, al parecer el juguete de Naruto si tenía con que defenderse por eso lo mejor era no hacerla enojar, ahora que lo pensaba bien era la única mujer que se ensuciaba las manos por así decirlo para defender lo que de verdad le importaba.

\- Lo siento, sin embargo, no debiste venir al hospital de mi tío y agredir a una de sus doctoras o mejor dicho a dos de ellas - le setencio firmemente viendo como ella solo lo miraba indignada y ya sabía por donde iba el asunto - ¡Tú besaste a alguien más! - le grito y él solo la miro con tranquilidad, si Karin sospechaba que eran verdad esas fotos sabía que no iba a descansar hasta acabar con la Hyuuga por lo que solo encarno una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula de ella, así debían ser las cosas, lo mejor era dejar de lado a la ojiperla y concentrarse solo en su prometida.

\- Sabaku regreso, es obvio que hara cualquier cosa para separarnos, lo dejaste ganar en esta partida Karin - aseguro con frialdad viendo como ella abría los ojos sorprendida por aquella declaración mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta donde él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza, odiaba que ella se sintiera culpable pero era lo mejor para todos porque si decía que si había sucedido su prometida iba a armar demasiados escándalos y eso no estaba en sus planes, quería evitar a toda costa que su padre se enterara de su desliz porque no necesitaba que le dijera que era una vergüenza para la familia.

\- Lo siento tanto Sasuke, los celos me... - no la dejo justificarse al besarla con suavidad en los labios, eso era lo mejor en definitiva por muy cruel que sonara - Deberas disculparte con las dos doctoras, de Sabaku me encargo yo - sentencio y ella asintió con efusividad, al menos a ella la tenía controlada, la puerta se abrio y el objeto de sus deseos aparecio, el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina miro a Karin con una enorme sonrisa pero su novio camino donde él y lo abofeteo de lleno, una sonrisa de altanería se instalo en sus labios.

\- ¡No te quiero ver, entiende de una maldita vez que no te amo y no lo hare! ¡Dejame ser feliz maldito monstruo! - le grito ella intentando golpearlo de nuevo pero justo en ese momento alguien detuvo su mano, no, no era Gaara, era alguien que estaba detrás de este pero que aún así había sido capaz de detener el golpe de su prometida, abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver que era Hinata que tenía la vista en la pelirroja quien intento soltarse pero la Hyuuga apreto más su agarre, pensaba intervenir pero la mirada que le mando esta lo hizo detenerse.

Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, así se parecía demasiado al juguete del dobe - No se atreva a terminar esa frase que aquí el único monstruo es usted, entre ese señor y yo no sucedio nada, absolutamente nada así que la próxima vez que venga a atacarme no dudare en ensuciarme las manos con porquería como usted, andando Sabaku - solto con furia la mano de su prometida mientras él se quedaba allí, temblando porque nunca había imaginado que ella tuviera una faceta como aquella, el sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad de inmediato.

\- ¡Sasuke! - el abrazo de Karin lo hizo darse cuenta que esa faceta de Hinata... le había encantado demasiado.

* * *

\- Cálmate - susurro el rubio mientras ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre, era la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, estaba demasiado enojada con él así que hasta que su enojo se terminara entonces quiza aceptaría verlo o siquiera escucharlo - Alejate - le siseo y este por el contrario la apreto más contra su cuerpo, como último recurso le piso el pie y comenzo a correr alejandose de este, estaban en un pasillo solitario así que nadie iba a poder ayudarle, Suguru estaba en su habitación descansando después de tomar sus medicinas correspondientes.

Giro a la derecha cuando sintio de nueva cuenta las manos de Naruto sosteniendola por la cintura, se removio como gusano pero este solo la volteo para hacerla entrar a una habitación y encerrarla en la misma, trato de soltarse pero este de inmediato la estrello contra la pared alzandola por las piernas, contra todo su control termino enredandolas en su cintura porque de lo contrario iba a terminar en el suelo y no deseaba aquello, aparto la mirada de este desviando la cabeza hacía la ventana y este la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, lucho por no hacerlo pero clavo sus uñas para que así fuera.

Lo miro y antes de que este dijera algo o ella lo mandara muy lejos junto sus labios, en un suave beso, como los que habían compartido en la noche, era demasiado confuso para ella algo como aquello, no podía estar adivinando lo que pensaba y lo que menos necesitaba era que se hiciera ideas equivocadas porque no deseaba salir lastimada, este mordio ligeramente su labio haciendola suspirar al tiempo que se separo para descender por su cuello con besos calmados, gimio al sentir su lengua en el pulso de su cuello, los dientes de él la hicieron sostenerse de sus hombros con fuerza, el maldito lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

\- N-Naruto - lo llamo pero este solo se separo de su cuello y la miro con una leve sonrisa - Prometo ayudarte a adoptar al niño... es una recompensa - murmuro este y ella lo miro mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios... cuando quería odiarlo hacía algo como aquello, si seguía así dudaba que fuera a odiarlo en verdad.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo IX  
**

\- S-Supongo que te debo una discu... - no dejo que el pelirrojo terminara aquella frase porque su mano se impacto en su mejilla derecha mientras trataba de calmarse, estaba completamente furiosa, seguía sin entender en ese momento como es que había terminado en una pelea en la que ella no tenía nada que ver, claro que había correspondido al beso porque era lo que había deseado con todo su ser pero ahora que sabía que el de ojos aguamarina había tenido algo que ver simplemente quería verlo tres metros bajo tierra por haber hecho algo como aquello.

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que sucedio entre Uchiha y tú pero de algo si estoy segura, intenta de nuevo meterme en sus asuntos y creéme que mi mano en tu mejilla en forma de bofetada será lo mínimo por lo que debas preocuparte Sabaku - sentencio dando media vuelta con la cabeza en alto, estaba cansada de ser siempre la pisoteada solo por ser de nivel inferior, eso era demasiado para ella, no iba a poder más con aquello, era demasiado estresante que todo el mundo pensará que solo por se de clase baja podían ser tratadas como si nada.

Giro el pasillo observando que de la habitación 336 salía el azabache de la mano de la pelirroja, sus miradas se encontraron y ella solo se la sostuvo, no tenía porque bajarla, eran personas iguales sin importar que, le daba lo mismo que este fuera alguien importante para ella porque lo era pero no pensaba dejar que la tratara como un juguete, el Uchiha solo dejo de mirarla para caminar por el pasillo de la mano de su prometida, ella le iba a enseñar que no podía jugar con las personas y se lo iba a demostrar no de una manera linda e iba en serio.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo leyendo algunos documentos para adopción, pero entonces se detuvo al leer un pequeño apartado de aquellas hojas, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, para adoptar a un niño que tenía problemas con referencia hacía historiales crueles por decirlo de una manera se necesitaba que la parte interesada fuera una pareja comprometida en alas de ser marido y mujer, ella no estaba comprometida con nadie, mucho menos tenía pretendientes y apostaba a que se intentaba mentir iba a terminar de mal en peor.

Dio un profundo suspiro, quiza si debía aceptar la ayuda del rubio porque en verdad deseaba que aquel niño formara parte de su vida, lo necesitaba o mejor dicho ambos lo necesitaban, el pequeño Suguru necesitaba una familia, ella solo quería salvarlo, deseaba ver una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y si eso significaba que tenía que ir a pedirle ayuda a Naruto pues lo iba a hacer porque era una causa buena, se acomodo los lentes con cuidado para seguir caminando cuando diviso a Deidara esperando al parecer un elevador.

Deseaba hablar con él y explicarle algunas cosas pero sentía miedo, sin embargo, sus pasos se dirigieron hacía donde este se encontraba, se detuvo a su lado sin llamar del todo su atención pero de inmediato este giro la cabeza para verla con una leve sonrisa - Sobre lo recientemente sucedido quiero pedirte una disculpa... Naruto es complicado - aclaro ella con un tono no tan seguro como hubiera deseado, el ojiazul ladeo la cabeza en señal de negación más no dijo nada y eso era precisamente lo que la estaba molestando en esos momentos, sentir que él la odiaba.

\- Él es algo más que complicado y ambos lo sabemos así que no te atrevas a tratar de encubrir que te alzo la mano, ¿luego que será? - pregunto este con molestia y ella bajo la mirada un poco, claro que se lo había preguntado por supuesto que a él no pero ella si que se lo había cuestionado, solo que había un pequeño detalle no podía quejarse por los tratos puesto que ella misma se lo había buscado al aceptar aquel contrato, entonces no era culpa de nadie o al menos entonces sería solo suya y de nadie más, así serían las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué odias a tu hermano? - pregunto de la nada cambiando el tema un poco, Deidara la miro fijamente pero en sus ojos no había un poco de calma como siempre si no una furia tremenda hacía su hermano o hacía alguien más, pensaba que le iba a decir tres verdades pero fue todo diferente cuando este la tomo de la mano para abrazarla con suavidad, ella solo se dejo hacer, no podía decirle que no a un abrazo de parte de este o mejor dicho no podía negarle una muestra de afecto al rubio que en ese momento la estaba apretando como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

* * *

Se removio en la cama cuidando el no despertar a la otra persona que dormía a su lado, si alguien se llegaba a enterar la furia de Naruto sería lo mínimo que iba a tener, el odio de su pequeño hermano lo iba a recibir multiplicado por cualquier número porque después de todo Sasuke siempre había visto al Namikaze menor más como un hermano que a él mismo, aunque bueno eso por el momento no le preocupaba del todo o quería decirse a sí mismo que no tenía porque preocuparle solo para ligerar un poco la culpa que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Miro a Shion dormir placidamente, no recordaba cuantos de esos encuentros sexuales habían tenido, le daba un poco lo mismo porque después de todo había sido ella misma quien se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata así que en sí no era toda su culpa, la vio removerse un poco cuando se bajo de la cama, había aprendido que a ella no le gustaba demasiado quedarse sola en la cama después del acto íntimo pero es que él era un hombre de negocios demasiado ocupado por varias razones, quiza la principal era no ser descubierto teniendo un encuentro sexual con la prometida de su primo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Itachi? - y para su mala suerte era que la ojilila siempre parecía tener un sexto sentido como para saber cuando se iba y él a su manera maldecía aquello - Tengo que trabajar Shion - sentencio mientras comenzaba a medio acomodarse la ropa, escucho una baja maldición lo que solo lo hizo sonreir un poco pero no lo suficiente cuando su celular empezo a sonar llamando su atención, se apresuro a correr donde este, miro el número de su hermano, por lo general él no llamaba por no decir que nunca, si hasta pensaba que no tenía su número.

\- ¡Sasuke! - saludo efusivo porque le encantaba que su hermano fuera exactamente eso, su hermano, porque nunca lo demostraba, él sabía muy bien porque no lo quería pero no era su culpa del todo aunque así estaban bien las cosas - ¿Por qué no le dices a Shion que se levante de tú cama para qué reciba a Naruto que en este momento esta subiendo en el elevador? - sintio que su corazón se detenía ante aquella pregunta, las palabras no salían de sus labios, solo atino a voltear el cuerpo para ver a la ojilila que lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

El sonido de que él había colgado lo hizo reaccionar - Shion ahora mismo aquí viene Na... - no termino cuando alguien pateo la puerta provocando que esta se abriera sin alguna resistencia, se apresuro a mirar al frente tratando de colocarse la camisa cuando supo que nadie los iba a salvar de la ira del Namikaze menor quien en ese momento parecía querer matar a alguien - N-Naru - el murmullo de la rubia hizo sonreir al rubio ojiazul que solo se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta o algo que él sabía nunca les iba a perdonar.

* * *

Miro su reloj y la dirección que le había dado Naruto, la había hecho salir de su trabajo hace media hora con una llamada corta y certera, una dirección y un no tardes, parecía un hotel de lujo, miles de pensamientos pervertidos y crueles acudieron a su mente pero se apresuro a entrar puesto que lo que menos deseaba era verlo enojado a él, las puertas de cristal fueron abiertas por un hombre vestido de negro que le sonrió - ¿Yamanaka-sama? - pregunto este y ella asintió, este solo le indico con la mano que pasara primero y así lo hizo.

\- Por aquí por favor - la condujo a lo que parecía ser un elevador, ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, quiza a Naruto de verdad se le habían volado los cables como para arrastrarla a un hotel a hacer quien sabe que cosas, abordo el elevador y el hombre tan solo apreto un piso - Baje en ese piso y vera al señor Namikaze, suerte - y dicho esto noto que algunas personas por no decir muchas bajaban del elevador con unas tremendas ganas de querer salir corriendo de allí y eso no le daba buena espina.

Las puertas se cerraron y ella se mordio el labio nerviosa, no sabía lo que le podía esperar en ese piso, quiza era momento de que el rubio le cobrara el favor que era relacionado con la adopción del pequeño niño o quiza era que le iba a hacer el amor o como el decía tener sexo, si ya decía ella que era un mendijo insensible, antes de darse cuenta las puertas se abrieron, bajo de inmediato antes de que este empezara de nuevo su camino porque le tenía miedo a esas cosas, busco con la mirada al rubio y entonces lo vio recargado en el marco de una de las habitaciones pero dando la espalda, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien.

Con pasos calmados se acerco hasta donde este se encontraba y entonces abrio los ojos al ver a su prometida en la cama tratando de cubrir su desnudez o al menos eso parecía, más al frente de pie estaba aquel chico que la había ayudado el día que el rubio la había llevado a su mansión, Uchiha Itachi - Ahora el espectáculo puede empezar - alzo la cabeza mirando a Naruto que le sonreía a la ojilila quien tenía los ojos llorosos, eso le estaba dando miedo y quiza no era para nada bien, solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

De verdad se estaba conteniendo como para no golpear a Shion o a el hermano de su mejor amigo, miro a Ino que solo estaba a su lado apretando el bolso que cargaba fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba usando, no, no estaba usando aquellos pantalones de mezclilla con los que la había conocido sino que usaba una falda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas pero que aún así hacía notar sus perfectas piernas torneadas y ese trasero que con todo el respeto él admiraba aunque ella no estuviera enterada de aquello.

Usaba una blusa de oficina pero pegada a su cuerpo, arremangada un poco más arriba de los codos con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello estaba atado en un moño y usaba unos zapatos normales, bajos pero que la hacían sentir algo más provocativa, volvio la vista al frente viendo como Shion se levantaba con instintos asesinos al ver a Ino - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Me engañas con ella! - se lanzo a golpearlo aún sosteniendo con una mano la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, de inmediato la sostuvo con fuerza para empujarla hacía el suelo sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Itachi se quedo quieto aunque si que vio la mueca que hizo al ver como la tiraba al suelo - Mira que eres desvergonzada Shion... tú te acostaste con Itachi cuando me dijiste que te ibas de viaje para estar lista para nuestra boda, Ino es solo un juguete, uno de mis conocidos juguetes, a mí no me afectaba acostarme con ella dos veces ni siquiera a ti te hubiera afectado pero si que me afecta que estes enredada en las mismas sábanas que él... ¿con qué cara me dices que te engaño?, solo lo dire una vez... con la rubia no he pasado de un solo beso - sentencio con voz firme mirando como ella solo alzaba la mirada para verlo derramando unas lágrimas que le daban lo mismo en ese momento.

\- Mientes - siseo ella y él solo se encogio de hombros, si, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero mientras ella no lo supiera todo estaba bien así que no había problema - Hubiera pasado por alto un desliz tuyo con cualquier persona Shion pero sucede que esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar, nuestro compromiso queda cancelado y por favor que no se te ocurra suplicar, odiaría tener que acabar con toda tu familia cariño y tú, Dios Itachi, a mi sinceramentre me da lo mismo que te hayas acostado con ella pero a Sasuke no y ese... sera tu castigo - tomo la mano de Ino dando media vuelta para caminar con rumbo hacía el elevador.

Escucho sollozos pero le dio lo mismo, con él nadie jugaba y el que lo intentaba terminaba tres metros bajo tierra aunque con Shion había sido un poco bueno pero eso no la iba a salvar del escándalo público, solo iba a tener que tener cuidado con que los amigos del otro día de Ino no se enteraran nada de aquello pero igual iba a destruir la imágen de su adorada prometida.

* * *

El aire hizo contacto con su piel logrando que se estremeciera un poco cuando noto a periodistas rodeandolos, Naruto de inmediato la pego contra su pecho antes de que las cámaras hicieran su trabajo - ¡¿Es verdad qué su compromiso ha terminado?! ¡Comparta las razones por favor! - ella no entendía nada de nada, solo sintio unas manos bajando hasta su cadera y algo siendo colocado sobre su cabeza por lo que solo sintio el aroma del rubio colandose en cada poro de su ser y no más, eso no estaba bien, algo le decía que eso era el principio de sus problemas.

Sintio que la mano de Naruto se colaba en un lado del saco que estaba cubriéndola para después escuchar calma - Son las fotos de su adulterio con Uchiha Itachi - contesto este con calma, dieron varios pasos y se hizo el silencio aunque escucho muchas cosas moverse, de pronto sintio un lugar donde tomar asiento por lo que se hizo a un lado para que este tomara asiento, la puerta fue cerrada y ella tomo un poco de aire mientras el saco le era quitado de la cabeza, miro al rubio que estaba como si nada a pesar de haber prescenciado que su prometida estuviera con otro en la cama o al menos eso decía este.

\- A casa - indico y el auto empezo a acelerar mientras ella solo trataba de calmarse, trato de calcular la hora pero se dio por vencida con ello además de que antes de salir su jefe Minato le había dicho que podía irse a casa y regresar más tarde, suponía que era porque había visto su abrazo con Deidara de lo contrario ya se imaginaba como es que no hubiera podido salir de su turno - ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto llamando la atención del rubio que ladeo la cabeza para verla con una cara que claramente decía "no si eres idiota o te haces" lo cual si que la incomodo demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? Es un engaño, me alegra que me entere de su engaño antes de contraer matrimonio con ella, detesto a las arpías como Shion, además ahora podre terminar con su familia así que me hizo un bien - contesto este mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, paso una mano por su cuello ladeando la cabeza hacía la ventana y ella solo dio un suspiro, era demasiado la situación para ella por lo que prefirio callar, era mejor no inmiscuirse en el asunto.

* * *

Miro su reloj, desde donde estaban iban a tardar como mínimo una hora en llegar a la mansión, iba a ir por sus cosas para quedarse un tiempo con Ino, necesitaba mantenerse alejado de su familia un tiempo, condujo una de sus manos hacía las de Ino para indicarle que se despojara del bolso con un ademán, así lo hizo la rubia, el vidrio los cubría de los ojos de su conductor aunque en cualquier situación le hubiera dado lo mismo, la tomo de las caderas obligandola a sentarse sobre sus piernas, ella se sonrojo porque al parecer era demasiado descarado pero para él era normal así que le daba lo mismo.

La sintio sujetarse de sus hombros con poca fuerza mientras una de sus manos pasaba por su cintura rodeando la misma, se inclino lo suficiente como para rozar su nariz con la de ella, beso sus labios con suavidad disfrutando de las sensaciones que sentía con ese simple beso, era demasiado intenso por decirlo de esa manera, se centro en sus labios separandose solo para tomar un poco de aire y se pego a su cuello dejando un suave beso en el mismo viendola estremecerse, aquello le gusto demasiado, no era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen pero con seguridad podía decir que era la primera vez que sin siquiera tocar a la mujer frente a él se sentía demasiado... bien.

Descendio sus manos por su camisa desabotonandola un poco, le encantaría tomarla allí mismo pero no quería verla derramar lágrimas por lo que solo sería algo rápido, beso sus labios mientras apartaba su camisa con un movimiento rápido viendo como ella trataba de cubrirse - Hey, tranquila, no te ocultes... eres hermosa - aseguro con la voz levemente ronca mientras ella solo se sujetaba de sus hombros con fuerza mientras él desabrochaba su sostén, admiro su hermoso cuerpo, es que era demasiado hermosa que lo que menos necesitaba era que ella se sintiera incómoda.

Inclino un poco la cabeza para besar sus pechos, la noto morderse el labio y eso lo hizo sonreir demasiado, Ino termino acomodada en su hombro cuando dejo de jugar un poco con ella, sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la exitación del momento lo que le encanto demasiado - Tranquila - susurro besando su mejilla, ansiaba disfrutar del cuerpo de Ino y ahora lo haría libremente porque no tenía a nadie que lastimar por lo que estaba bien entonces, beso sus cabellos mientras comenzaba a acomodar su ropa notando que ella acomodaba su mentón en el hueco de su cuello respirando pausadamente.

Le encantaba demasiado Yamanaka Ino y no sabía si eso era malo o bueno por lo que primera vez él... tenía miedo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	10. Capítulo X

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo X  
**

Miro la hora en su reloj dandose cuenta de que eran las nueve de la mañana, había ido a dejar a Ino a la casa durante la tarde de ayer además de que había hablado con su padre pidiendole el favor de que le dejara el resto de la tarde libre hasta su turno de nueva cuenta, para su sorpresa su padre había aceptado sin colocar peros así que estaba bien excepto por el pequeño detalle de que en ese preciso momento estaba en la cama de Hotaru semidesnudo con ella desnuda solo cubierta por las sábanas blancas de su cama.

La sintio removerse y sonrió un poco, en su tiempo había amado a esa mujer como nunca, la había amado tanto que dolía haberla visto con alguien más en su cama en diferentes ocasiones, la había amado tanto como para incluso perdonarle lo que le había hecho a su hermano y lo que había hecho con el mismo, aún más el haber lastimado a uno de sus juguetes que salio demasiado caro para toda su familia, debía de odiarla pero allí estaba simplemente viendo como estaba recostada sobre la cama con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

¡Dios! Es que simplemente podía acabar con ella en ese momento, no matarla pero como mínimo regresarle un poco del dolo que él mismo había vivido pero sus manos tenían otros planes cuando con calma simplemente acariciaron su espalda, grabando el momento de una suave risa, disfrutando su piel, Ino estaba en esos momentos en el hospital así que por ella no se preocupaba en lo absoluto, estaba todo bien aunque estaba ideando la manera de acabar con Hotaru - Si sigues así no prometo no cansarte - susurro la mujer que más había amado causandole una ligera sonrisa además de una sacudida en su pecho.

\- Hazlo - susurro provocadoramente en su oído viendo como ella asentía para dar vuelta sobre la cama y sonreirle coquetamente... el juego volvía a empezar.

* * *

\- Hyuuga, necesito hablar contigo - giro la cabeza encontrandose con el Uchiha que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa que ella borro con un gesto frío, ella también sabía jugar un poco con las personas porque después de todo era hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, un hombre sin escrúpulos y por mucho que le costara había sacado una parte de este pero la dulzura de su madre había ganado sobre sus genes - ¿Dese algo Uchiha-san? - pregunto cortante disfrutando por dentro la mirada de sorpresa del azabache cuando lo llamo por su apellido y no por su nombre como seguramente esperaba.

\- No me digas así, entiendo que estes molesta por lo sucedido con Karin pero no me llames por mi apellido... lo detesto - aseguro este como un niño pequeño al cual le molesta que no le den helado a la hora de comer pero es que era muy diferente la situación porque quiza una madre le daría helado pero ella le iba a dar leche pasada, justamente eso iba a hacer - ¿Qué lo detesta? Me da lo mismo, usted es un paciente al menos cada ocasión que se entreviste conmigo y yo soy su doctora, punto final... me da lo mismo lo que usted quiera - aseguro tomando una tablilla, tenía un niño con paperas que atender cuanto antes.

Giro el cuerpo pero al instante la mano del azabache se poso sobre su muñeca deteniendo su huida, si ya sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil pero lo menos que quería era que el hospital se enterara de lo que tenían fuese lo que fuese pero a esas alturas ya le daba lo mismo - ¡Oh ya se lo que desea! - medio grito con una ligera sonrisa viendo que este parecía sonreir más a gusto con esa reacción por lo que dejo la tablilla sobre la repisa de recepción en ese piso y lo tomo de la corbata jalandolo un poco para inclinarse sobre él y entonces sucedio... el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba nervioso.

Vio el deseo en sus ojos, un destello pequeño pero que ella noto de inmediato - ¿Lo desea? - susurro viendo como este asentía un poco, sus alientos se mezclaron y sonrió... rozo un poco pero antes del contacto separo sus labios volviendolo a la realidad al empujarlo - Vaya con su prometida Uchiha - escupio su apellido con asco para dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí a paso calmado... estaba feliz de repente.

* * *

Miro la tablilla sobre su paciente, tenía fiebre desde hace unos días y la misma no cesaba, sus padres se estaban preocupando pero los análisis que había mandado a hacer estaban en espera así que tenía que esperar un poco pero sentía que no era nada grave y eso esperaba de verdad - Yamanaka - se detuvo ante la mención de su apellido viendo a uno de sus colegas que estaba concentrado en su localizador - Te buscan en recepción - y dicho esto dio media vuelta alejandose, dio un leve suspiro mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión... ¿quién podría buscarla?.

Camino de regreso puesto que se encontraba en la primera planta pero en el ala oeste así que solo tenía que caminar hasta el centro, comenzo con su caminata pensando en Naruto, aún no le había dicho que para la adopción tenían que contraer matrimonio o mejor dicho ella tenía que estar casada con alguien, eso iba a ser complicado pero lo mejor era esperar un poco más de tiempo porque lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era tener una pelea con él después de estar bien... le estaba gustando demasiado el Naruto que era bueno con ella y no le apetecía ver su furia al menos de momento.

Se detuvo en recepción caminando hasta donde la chica que atendía con una ligera sonrisa - Oh, Yamanaka-san, ¿desea algo? - pregunto esta con una ligera sonrisa que fue devuelta por ella - Me dijeron que me buscaban... ¿quién es la per... - no termino la pregunta cuando sintio un tirón en su brazo que la hizo girar la cabeza y recibir de lleno una bofetada de parte de aquella persona, murmullos ahogados en gritos fue lo que escucho a pesar del golpe, daba gracias a Dios que allí solo entraba personal de momento puesto que la estaban remodelando pero no esperaba con que una persona normal pudiera estar allí.

\- ¡Alejate de Naruto maldita zorra! - sinceramente no sabía como es que siempre que terminaba siendo agredida era por culpa de este, se estaba cansando un poco de ello pero tampoco estaba como para quejarse si debía ser sincera, se recompuso un poco mirando a la dichosa Hotaru que la miraba con odio puro en los ojos, su cabello rubio hacía resaltar el verde oscuro de sus ojos, sin duda una bellezar pero no se iba a librar de la golpiza que le iba a meter después de aquella bofetada que le había propinado, o no, no se iba a librar.

\- Yo te mato - susurro mientras dejaba la tablilla que cargaba sobre la barra de recepción acortando la distancia entre la rubia y ella para devolverle la bofetada que esta le había dado causando un grito ahogado de la misma que seguro no se lo esperaba pero ella tampoco espero que esta se lanzara para derribarla al piso y le propinara un golpe en la mejilla que la medio aturdio pero no lo suficiente como para jalarle el cabello mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en su cuello arrancandole un grito, ella no iba a salir herida, estaba harta de todo en esos momentos.

La rubia tomo su cabeza entre ambas manos y comenzo a azotarla contra el piso al tiempo que ella la golpeaba en la mejilla con el puño cerrado, alguien intento separarlas pero solo termino en el suelo producto de un empujón de parte de Hotaru que llevo su mano hacía su cabello jalandolo que estuvo segura le había arrancando un poco, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones de todo pero eso no le impidio darle un codazo en el labio cuando sintio la mano de esta en su cuello pero de pronto todo se detuvo... alguien había apartado a la rubia de su cuerpo permitiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, sabía quien era así que solo esperaba no la tomara con ella aunque pensando que estaban bien... él iba a estar de su parte.

* * *

Miro a Hotaru lastimada y solo eso le basto como para mirar a Ino con enojo, con rabia, con odio, siempre era así cuando alguien tocaba a la de ojos verdes, siempre la defendía y lo iba a seguir haciendo - ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! - le grito sujetando contra su pecho a Hotaru que comenzo a sollozar, ella nunca iniciaría una pelea así que apostaba a que había sido Ino, siempre la rubia era quien iniciaba las peleas, ya se estaba cansado un poco de ella, sin embargo, una punzada recorrio su corazón al ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo vio abrazando a la rubia, quiza por estar de parte de ella pero no iba a estar de su parte cuando era quien siempre iniciaba las peleas.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué me sucede?! ¡Me sucede que estoy harta de que siempre sea yo la golpeada, siempre a mí a quien pisen... ella comenzo todo! - grito en respuesta con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos pero ni eso logro calmarlo un poco porque estaba demasiado furioso, apreto más contra su pecho a Hotaru que negó con la cabeza ante aquella acusación - ¡Deberías saber cual es tu lugar... maldita basura! ¡La próxima vez que la toques sere yo mismo quien te devuelva cada golpe! ¡Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a tocar a Hotaru! - le grito en respuesta viendo como ella solo soltaba más lágrimas para comenzar a correr pasando a su lado empujandolo un poco.

En ese momento le dio lo mismo, Hotaru siempre iba a ser más importante que cualquier persona... siempre.

* * *

Miro a la chica rubia que tenía que atender, los rumores habían corrido demasiado rápido en esa ocasión, no había ido en busca de Ino porque sabía que ella estaba o mejor dicho necesitaba estar sola durante un tiempo, si la buscaba solo iba a lograr que se tragara todo el dolor que debía sentir y eso era lo que menos deseaba, tenía que sacarlo todo y si ella estaba presente solo iba a lograr que sonriera o que fingiera una sonrisa y ella odiaba ver a esa Ino así que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

\- ¡Necesito que la traigan aquí mismo ahora! - escucho en el pasillo al rubio que estaba hablando con alguien por su celular a punto de agredir a la primera persona que cruzara por su camino - No, no la vas a obligar a salir de la azotea, ella se queda allí y tu te vas con Hotaru - reconocio de inmediato la voz de su jefe, Minato, sonrió al escucharlo, le estaba haciendo un bien a Ino y ella le haría otro, sin pensarselo dos veces sujeto con fuerza el cabello de la rubia que iba a gritar pero ella fue más rápida al cubrirle con la mano la boca.

Era una Hyuuga y como tal tenía un temperamento endiablado - Escuchame muy bien maldita... intenta tocar de nuevo a Yamanaka Ino y juro por la tumba de mi madre que te regresare el golpe duplicado, ¿estamos? - pregunto viendo la mueca de terror en esta porque además de estar amenazandola con la voz tenía un escalpelo en su garganta, le daba lo mismo si era una maniática porque nadie iba a hacerle daño a su amiga, nadie, ella siempre era quien la defendía y era su turno de sacar las garras por Ino... era su turno de pagarle aunque fuera un poco todo lo que había hecho ella a su favor.

\- Vas a ser una buena niña y saldras diciendo toda la verdad o juro que en este preciso momento el escalpelo te hara más arañazos en el cuello de los que tienes y te dolera tanto que lloraras sangre - la tal Hotaru asintió con la cabeza llena de miedo por lo que la jalo con fuerza de la muñeca claro no sin antes hacer chocar su cabeza accidentalmente con la pared para empujarla hacía fuera de la habitación llamando la atención de los dos hombres que estaban enfrascados en un duelo de miradas pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Se cruzo de brazos esperando a que esta hablara - ¡Mentí... la rubia decía la verdad Naruto... yo inicie la pelea! - grito esta con lágrimas en los ojos y ella disfruto de ver la mueca de terror leve en el rostro del hombre rubio... le debía más a Ino pero esa era su primer paga.

* * *

Estaba temblando de la ira, la impotencia, el dolor pero sobre todo porque él había preferido a otra chica pero lo peor era que había pensando por unos momentos que tenía una oportunidad con el rubio ya que Shion estaba fuera de la competición pero era claro que eso solo eran tonterías, sin embargo, era hora de volver, ya había estado allí dos horas y si no volvía probablemente este se molestara aún más, era algo así como su dueño así que debía volver, la cabeza le punzaba y la sangre que salía de la misma era el claro ejemplo de que probablemente tenía una contusión.

Tomo aire abriendo la puerta para bajar de prisa, era el juguete de Naruto así que no podía darse el lujo de sentirse agredida aunque lo fuera, no tenía ese derecho, doblo los pasillos llamando la atención de sus colegas y de algunas personas revisando con prisas si por ahí estaba el rubio, tenía que pedirle perdón porque sin duda alguna él siempre iba a tener la razón, nunca iba a sentir algo más por ella que no fuera simple tentación de hacerla su mujer y ya, eso era más que obvio, había cometido el error de tener falsas esperanzas pero lo iba a arreglar de inmediato.

Giro el pasillo y entonces lo vio hablando con la rubia que lloraba y este le decía algo con expresión calmada, camino con paso calmado notando que también estaba su jefe Minato así que se tendría que humillar ante gente de alta sociedad... de nuevo.

* * *

Llamo su atención ver a Ino delante de él con el labio sangrando, ligeros arañazos en su cuello además de que el cuello de su bata de doctora tenía sangre, se sintio culpable por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, ella no había tenido la culpa pero como siempre él había cometido el error o la estúpidez mejor dicho de creerle a alguien más, la vio tomar aire y hacer una reverencia - Lo lamento Hotaru-sama... lo lamento Namikaze-sama, fui yo quien inicie la pelea y les pido me disculpen por ello - algo dentro de él se oprimio al verla disculpandose por algo que ella no había cometido.

Estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que ella no había hecho y eso mando una corriente a su cuerpo que claramente decía que odiaba verla pidiendo perdón por lo que no dudo en tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta una habitación que estaba al parecer fuera de servicio, paso el pestillo y solto su mano - ¿Por qué te disculpas? - pregunto en un tono poco calmado, era que le molestaba demasiado verla de esa manera cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada, quería darse un disparo por orillarla a hacer cosas como aquellas.

\- Inicie la pelea - respondio con simpleza mientras una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios, no sabía si era para calmarse o para no decir algo más, apostaba más a que era la segunda - ¿Por qué la iniciaste? - de alguna manera u otra le iba a hacer saber que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y tendría que pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan estúpido al creerle a Hotaru - La abofeteé y ella me regreso el golpe, de alguna u otra manera termine derribandola y golpeandola, es una mujer así que es obvio que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que comenzamos con la pelea - aseguro como si nada, la versión era casi igual pero desde diferente punto de vista... lo tenía muy en claro.

Tomo aire mientras se colocaba de rodillas, había sido un error muy grande y suyo así que era hora de disculparse con todas las de la ley, noto un jadeo ahogado de la rubia, era sinceramente lo menos que esperaba - Lo siento... Hotaru fue quien comenzo con la pelea así que no tienes que disculparte pero yo si me disculpo... lo siento - se disculpo con sinceridad, el error había sido de él así que se disculpaba como debía ser - Te perdono si haces algo por mí - no había esperado una respuesta como aquella pero era lo mínimo que podía darle.

\- Pideme lo que quieras - aseguro mientras alzaba la vista viendo como ella solo se mordía un poco el labio, debían darse prisa en esa plática para que un médico la viera cuanto antes - C-Contrae matrimonio conmigo - susurro tan bajo que juraba que no la iba a escuchar pero debido al silencio que los rodeaba claro que la había escuchado - ¿E-Eh? - por primera vez en su vida Namikaze Naruto estaba sin palabras y tartamudeando sin duda alguna Yamanaka Ino lo estaba cambiando demasiado y comenzaba a... gustarle.

\- Contrae matrimonio conmigo, para la adopción se necesita únicamente estar casados así que contrae matrimonio conmigo - aseguro ella viendolo directamente a los ojos y él sonrió, era demasiado inocente y eso le gustaba demasiado, se levanto con cuidado para tomarla de la mano y jalarla hasta abrazarla como era debido notando un quejido de su parte, estaba sangrando un poco de la cabeza - Hay otras maneras de lograr la adopción, sobretodo si conoces a la gente correcta pero si Ino quiere al niño, al niño tendra - aseguro mientras descendía un poco su mano hasta llegar al límite de su cintura sintiendo un pisotón de su parte... era valiente la rubia.

\- No te pases del límite en estos momentos, es lo mínimo que me debes después de creerle a esa - siseo con furia y la tomo del mentón para dejar un casto beso en sus labios observando un sonrojo en sus mejillas que simplemente lo cautivo aún más - ¿Estás celosa? - pregunto sobre sus labios viendo que ella solo sonreía de lado negando con la cabeza, sabía que mentía, conocía demasiado bien a la gente como para asegurar aquello sin duda alguna - Si, si estas celosa pero que te quede claro algo... por el momento solo me centrare en ti - aseguro antes de empujarla con suavidad fuera de la habitación.

\- Ve con un médico, te busco en veinte minutos - la vio alejarse refunfuñando por lo bajo lo que se le hizo demasiado tierno en esos momentos, tomo su celular marcando el número de su amigo Sai - Busca a Sakura... la quiero mañana en la mañana en mi despacho - y dicho esto colgó... comenzaba su venganza contra Hotaru y pagaría caro haber dañado a su juguete.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo XI  
**

Abrio la puerta de su despacho y la observo mirando por la ventana, más de cinco años que no la veía, estaba un poco más alta a comparación de antes - ¿A qué debo tú llamada? Me hiciste regresar de unas vacaciones eternas - aseguro ella aún sin voltear su vista, lo conocía perfectamente si debía ser sincero, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro ante aquello, sin embargo, sabía que con ella no debía confiarse demasiado porque no conocía todas las caras de Haruno Sakura, amiga de la infancia y que en esos momentos era conocida por estar... tres metros bajo tierra.

\- Te necesitaba, ¿es malo eso? - pregunto viendo que ella daba media vuelta, estaba igual que antes, ojos turquesas o verde claro que lo miraba con cariño pero al mismo tiempo estaban helados, su piel blanca, pechos planos como siempre, su cintura no tan estrecha, el cabello pelirrosa que solo a ella podía quedarle para que no te rieras, en esos momentos vestía cómodamente, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una sudadera, bueno después de todo era normal porque nadie debía de enterarse que estaba viva, todo el mundo la consideraba muerta por eso vestía de esa manera.

Sabía que era para protegerse - ¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qué? - pregunto con una ligera sonrisa lo que lo hizo estar un poco más en confianza, no la había visto durante cinco años así que no sabía que tanto había cambiado, quiza el haber estado tanto tiempo escondida no le había sentado bien por eso lo mejor era tantear poco a poco el terreno por si las dudas - Hotaru esta de regreso - lo siguiente que sucedio fue que ella estaba apretando los puños mientras una conocida aura la rodeaba, la de furia - Quiero su cabeza - sentencio con voz fría y él sonrió un poco, los deseos de venganza estaban allí.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios, Sakura en verdad deseaba ver caer a Hotaru después de todo lo malo que le había hecho, pensaba seriamente que lo que más le había pesado a ella había sido que Deidara había escogido a la de ojos verde oscuro en el momento más crucial de su vida - La tendrás pero primero creo que debemos hablar de otro tema... Deidara - sentencio y vio que ella solo gruño molesta por la mención de su nombre, si ella quería a su hermano no se lo iba a permitir, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo su hermano mayor y su deber era protegerlo aún siendo el menor de los dos.

\- ¿Qué con él? - pregunto cortante, no, no había olvidado a Deidara por mucho que se empeñara en esconder que así había sido, iba a ser un poco complicado pero confiaba en que nada saliera mal porque entonces si que habrían problemas y era lo que a toda costa quería evitar, sobre todo quería evitar que su juguete saliera lastimado... Ino era un poco importante en su vida - Además de mi hermano hablaremos de algo más pero te aseguro que tendrás tu venganza - y no mentía, Sakura iba a tener lo que quería al precio que tuviera pagar excepto por la rubia, a ella no iba a tocarla en lo absoluto.

* * *

Dio un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, era su día libre después de la pelea con aquella rubia, no era que estuviera celosa pero su cabello ni siquiera era rubia, ella si que era rubia natural, sintio un tirón en su abdomen la tomar asiento en la cama la verdad era que si que le habían dolido los golpes pero el médico que la había atendido dijo que no era necesario, solo le había dado medicinas para el dolor, gruño por lo bajo mientras intentaba levantarse, no, no podía hacerlo, se arrastro hasta el borde de la cama tomando aire para intentar bajar pero termino en el suelo al marearse.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta por lo que alzo la vista observando al rubio que la miraba con una ceja encarnada al encontrarla en el suelo, los colores subieron a su rostro - ¿Así qué ella es tu nuevo juguete? Debo admitir que es linda y rubia... como a ti te gustan - se tenso al escuchar la voz de una mujer, penso que era aquella rubia, la ex prometida de Naruto pero en su lugar se encontro a una mujer de ojos jades y cabello rosa que la miraba con calma - Si, ella es Yamanaka Ino aunque no es tan solo un juguete... es una muñeca - ella no entendía aquel termino pero se inquieto ante el rostro de sorpresa de la pelirrosa.

\- ¡¿M-Muñeca?! ¡¿En serio?! - pregunto ella gritando mientras miraba a la mujer que hacía aspavientos con las manos, el rubio solo rodo los ojos mientras le decía algo al oído que ella hubiera querido escuchar pero al parecer no había sido así, Naruto camino donde ella para pasar una mano por su espalda y la otra por sus piernas para cargarla al estilo princesa y encaminarse a la ducha, cerro la puerta, quería preguntarle quien era la pelirrosa pero mejor prefirio guardar silencio viendo que él templaba el agua mientras escuchaba pasos en la habitación, aquello no le gustaba demasiado si debía ser honesta.

\- Tranquila, Sakura solo esta viendo la habitación, no pondra cámaras de seguridad ni nada... es una buena amiga - asintió no tan convencida por aquello pero lo mejor era no llevarle la corriente en esos momentos - Date una ducha y baja a desayunar - dicho esto dio media vuelta, ella solo giro para llevar sus manos hacía los bordes de su camisa pero antes de desnudarse sintio un tirón en su mano, este junto sus frentes, sus alientos se mezclaron y las piernas le temblaron demasiado, aquellos sentimientos abrumadores la estaban haciendo sentirse débil a su lado, demasiado debil.

Naruto condujo una de sus manos hacía su espalda pegandola más a su cuello para besarla con suavidad, primero un roce inocente y después algo más intenso, se sujeto de sus hombros con poca fuerza porque sentía que sus piernas estaban débiles, recorrio su cavidad bucal marcandola com suya, sus manos se aferraron a su cintura mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso, quería más, quería más de Naruto, deseaba mucho más pero este se separo besando su frente y saliendo, no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar sin llegar a más y eso de alguna manera la estaba asustando por no decir algo peor.

* * *

Miro al Uchiha que estaba sentado en la camilla, dio un enorme suspiro, ese hombre de verdad que no entendía y se estaba cansando de eso, encarno una ceja indicandole la puerta para que se marchara pero este negó con la cabeza - Soy médico pediatra no médico familiar - gruño molesta viendo que este solo se encogía de hombros, eso la estaba sacando de quicio, claro que quería venganza con el infeliz pero aquello era demasiado, sonrió como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura, camino hasta la puerta para pasar el pestillo mientras llevaba varios de sus dedos hacía su bata luchando con los botones.

El azabache la miro consternado, justo como lo quería en esos momentos, avento la bata hacía una de las camillas mientras se alborotaba un poco el cabello, se quedo de pie delante de Sasuke quien estaba levemente nervioso, así era Hinata en realidad, solo que nunca mostraba esa faceta, lo hacía cuando alguien la llevaba a su límite y aquel hombre lo había hecho en más de varias ocasiones, lo mínimo que quería era que probara un poco, lo tomo de la corbata desanudando la misma con movimientos sútiles asegurandose de que sus labios se rozaran lo suficiente, así debía ser en esos momentos aquel juego.

\- Detente ahora - gruño este y ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza para aventar la corbata sobre una de las camillas con un movimiento rápido, sintio temblar a Sasuke quien intento tomarla de las muñecas pero ella en un movimiento veloz coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza tirando de la sábana para enredarla sobre las mismas, escucho un leve grito de parte de este, apostaba todo a que nadie le había hecho aquello y eso la hacía sentir poderosa por decirlo de una manera sútil - No hagas mucho ruido - susurro sobre su oído viendo que este intentaba removerse por lo que le abrio las piernas con una sonrisa.

Se metio entre sus piernas al abrirlas mirando su cara de espanto, aquello le gustaba demasiado - Hinata detente - siseo este intentado removerse, se inclino para rozar sus labios con los de él, no era una pervertida pero si le encantaba verlo así, tan nervioso, era una pequeña venganza porque claro que lo iba a torturar - ¿O qué? - pregunto juguetonamente mientras rozaba sus labios, lo escucho suspirar un poco, se separo y camino hasta donde su bata para comenzar a colocarsela ante la mirada anonada de este... esa sensación le encantaba demasiado.

\- Nos vemos después Uchiha-san - se despidio con la mano viendo que este abría los ojos desmesuradamente, una carcajada salio de sus labios una vez cerro la puerta... su pequeña venganza sabía demasiado bien y lo que faltaba.

* * *

Ladeo la cabeza mirando que Sakura parecía demasiado entretenida con la informaicón que estaba leyendo sobre su hermano, la vio encarnar una ceja mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios - Vaya, quién diría que te engañaría con Itachi... eso no me lo esperaba - aseguro ella y él solo la miro de mala manera, no le gustaba que le recordara aquello porque si le había dado en el orgullo por mucho que le costara admitirlo - Deja eso - sentencio viendo que esta solo señalaba hacía atrás con la cabeza por lo que miro por encima de su hombro y entonces la vio.

Ino bajaba con paso lento por la escalera, tenía una mano en la cabeza, al parecer la misma le dolía algo por lo que se apresuro a levantarse caminando de prisa hacía donde estaba, la sujeto por la cintura ayudandola a bajar - Me hubieras dicho que no podías bajar - regaño a la rubia que solo rió nerviosamente mientras miraba a Sakura, no tenía nada con ella, ni en el pasado lo hubiera tenido porque era como su hermana por decirlo de esa manera - Tranquila rubia, con Naruto no tengo nada - aclaro la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa, suponía que ya se marchaba.

\- ¿Te vas? - la misma asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba el gorro de la enorme sudadera por su cabeza y se colocaba unos lentes negros, aún tenía dudas de como había escapado de la muerte, de como había vivido esos últimos cinco años pero no podía preguntar abiertamente aún - Tranquilo, no me sucedera nada, me he cuidado estos cinco años aunque creo que no lo suficiente si me encontraste, comenzare vigilandola a ella... puede que le haga una pequeña visita así que preparate para verla en el hospital - aseguro ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y es que quiza lo era para ambos.

Asintió viendo que ella solo caminaba hasta la puerta, de hecho nunca le iba a decir que desde el momento en que se entero que estaba muerta la había comenzado a seguir porque de alguna manera sentía que se lo debía aunque no fuera de esa manera - Nos vemos después Naruto - se despidio cerrando con cuidado la puerta y él solto el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, le dolía ver que aquella sonrisa no era sincera cuando antes siempre lo eran, quería ayudarla por eso le iba a dar su venganza pero sabía que Sakura no quería solamente aquello sino también a él... a su hermano Deidara.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto Ino llamando su atención y el ladeo la cabeza sonriendo con coquetería para inclinarse sobre sus labios notando el estremecimiento en su cuerpo - Estaría mejor si en estos momentos te tuviera en mi cama, sintiendo tu piel bajo mis manos... estaría mejor si estuvieras entregandote a mí - noto un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas, la rubia era demasiado inocente quiza por eso era que le atraía demasiado sin siquiera proponerselo... creía que ella tenía un encanto único que no veía en nadie más y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparlo un poco.

Le alboroto el cabello con una sonrisa ladina - Tranquila, solo bromeaba - aseguro mientras la soltaba con suavidad, dio media vuelta pero antes de dar dos pasos la rubia lo abrazo por la espalda, estaba medio temblando y eso lo preocupo - Y-Yo también l-lo q-quiero... quiero entregarme a ti - noto lo nerviosa que estaba pero not que sus ojos brillaban con seguridad, eso si que no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto si debía ser sincero... por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir si debía ser sincero porque sin darse cuenta él también estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

* * *

Gruño por lo bajo mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Hinata, ella había jugado con él, nadie jugaba con él y lo iba a entender por las malas le gustara o no porque eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar en lo absoluto, la vio salir de una habitación con una mano en los labios y la otra en los ojos al parecer cubriendoselos, estaba llorando, lo noto por el temblor en su cuerpo y en sus manos, no supo porque pero aquella imágen le dolio demasiado, no deseaba verla llorar en lo absoluto y ni siquiera sabía porque lo que lo estaba confundiendo demasiado en esos momentos.

Con paso calmado se dirigio hacía donde estaba la peliazul, se detuvo delante de ella para atraerla hacía su cuerpo abrazandola con fuerza - N-No quiero que se la lleven... p-por favor - súplico a media voz mientras lloraba con más fuerza, al parecer hablaba de algún paciente, jamás había visto así a un médico por un paciente, ella en verdad era especial si lloraba por alguien que estaba mal, acaricio su espalda con suavidad intentando por todos los medios que dejara de llorar pero sucedio lo contrario porque empezo a llorar con más fuerza en su pecho.

\- Tranquila, dime de que se trata de esa manera podre ayudarte - aseguro separandola un poco de su cuerpo, noto que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus mejillas un poco rojas y le sonrió intentando que sonriera pero no funciono - A-Ayudame a que no la quiten de mi lado... ella no quiere irse de aquí - aseguro con un nudo en su garganta, asintió con la cabeza, si era lo que quería entonces iba a ser todo lo posible para complacerla pero solo deseaba que dejara de llorar porque verla de esa manera tan destrozada le dolía a él y ni siquiera sabía porque.

\- Te ayudare, lo prometo... solo no llores más - pidio mientras acariciaba su espalda, dio un leve suspiro... Hyuuga Hinata era algo que no entendía en su vida pero por alguna extraña razón solo deseaba protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño... solo deseba aquello.

* * *

La miro con una sonrisa calmada viendo que ella solo estaba más que nerviosa, era más que obvio considerando que era su primera vez, él iba a tener ese honor y por alguna razón el sentir que alguien más podría tocarla lo molesto demasiado, tomo aire mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía su cintura pegandola a su pecho con suavidad, era un abrazo cálido para darle un poco de seguridad - Se que eres mi juguete pero no quiero presionarte Ino - él jamás diría algo como aquello pero allí estaba, diciendolo, noto que la rubia asentía con la cabeza segura por su decisión al parecer.

Tomo aire para separarla con suavidad de su cuerpo, junto sus labios en un casto beso mientras sus manos viajaban hacía su cintura y las de ella hacía su cuello sujetandose con fuerza de allí, eso se le hizo lindo, era por estar nerviosa y le aseguraba que estaba demasiado, condujo una de sus manos hacía dentro de su blusa de tirantes delgados notando lo cálida que era su piel mientras ella ahogaba un suspiro en sus labios, era primeriza por eso aquellas acciones tan inocentes pero a él le gustaban demasiado, estaa seguro de ello, se separo de sus labios para verla sonrojada al sentir su mano subiendo.

Con movimientos pausados la despojo de la blusa admirando aquel sostén de encaje blanco que le quedaba de maravilla porque hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel, se inclino para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el sujetador arracandole un suave gemido que provoco un sonrojo monumental, si que era primeriza en todo el sentido de la palabra - Tranquila - condujo sus manos hacía el borde del short que usaba notando que ella se tensaba lo mejor era relajarla primero y es que él tambien estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía como hacerle el amor con calma cuando lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de ella.

La tomo del mentón juntando sus labios con suavidad mientras la recostaba en la cama con ternura, se inclino un poco hacía atrás para verla con calma, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado sobre la cama, sus labios levemente rojos, sus ojos vidriosos por lo que estaba sucediendo, un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba en prescencia de una diosa al menos así lo pensaba y es que con Yamanaka Ino no iba a tener sexo, por primera vez iba a hacer el amor y por alguna razón sentía que no iba a ser suficiente de ella... nunca iba a tener suficiente en realidad y eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba y mucho.

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su piel desnuda, era suave, cálida, sentía algo que no sabía que era pero le gustaba, se inclino para rozar con su nariz su cuello escuchandola jadear, aquello le gusto demasiado, descendio con suavidad hasta su cuello, lamio aquella extensión disfrutando del sabor de su piel, las manos de Ino descendieron hacía su espalda acariciandolo con suavidad, ¡Dios!, si seguía de esa manera todo se iba a salir de control, mordio su cuello sintiendo las uñas de ella enterrarse en su espalda, lo que le gusto demasiado.

Jadeo cuando se clavaron más al comenzar a hacer círculos sobre su cuello, quería dejar marca, quería dejar una constancia de que ella era suya, únicamente suya, descendio hasta sus clavículas mordiendo un poco, todo iba bien hasta que... el sonido de su celular lo hizo separarse de golpe, ella lo miro nerviosa y solo le sonrió tomando el aparato mirando el número de Sasuke, contesto con calma - Hotaru esta en el hospital - iba a matar a Sakura por aquello, de verdad que eso iba a hacer porque había interrumpido algo de verdad serio.

\- Voy para allá - miro a la rubia besando su mejilla con suavidad - Cambiate, saldremos... terminaremos después esto lo prometo - ella asintió cohibida y se separo de su cuerpo, la vio levantarse con calma para caminar al closet, lo mejor del asunto es que iba a preparar algo especial... por primera vez en su vida iba a ser romántico con alguien pero ella lo valía.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	12. Capítulo XII

**N/A**

**Regrese después de mucho tiempo. Espero me perdonen.**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertene.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XII**

Sostuvo con fuerza la mano de la rubia que parecía querer salir huyendo ante las miradas de enfermeras y médicos que miraban como iba tomada de la mano con él, con el hijo del dueño del hospital, con el gran heredero de las empresas Namikaze, dio un profundo suspiro, aquello no le gustaba, es decir, su compromiso con Shion estaba cancelado y todo el mundo lo sabía, había sido su adulterio la razón de que este terminara así que Ino no tenía culpa ante los ojos de los demás - Alza la cabeza, no tienes porque bajarla - le indico viendo que ella alzaba la mirada asintiendo un tanto nerviosa, eso le gustaba.

Ella tenía que aprender que jamás debía bajar la cabeza ante nadie, tenía que enseñarle, giraron por los pasillos en silencio cuando se detuvo tomando un poco de aire - ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto llamando su atención cuando noto que estaba sujetando su mano con un poco más de fuerza, le preocupaba que aún le dolieran los golpes de la pelea con Hotaru - E-Estoy bien - aseguro ella con una sonrisa y él asintió siguiendo con el camino hasta que miro a Sasuke recargado en la pared viendo algunos documentos, aquello le resulto curioso pero era asunto de su amigo y eso siempre era privado para ambos.

\- Sasuke - lo llamo y este alzo la mirada indicandole la habitación de al lado, llevo a Ino hasta una silla para que tomara asiento, coloco su bolso en sus piernas y beso su frente - No tardo, Sasuke se quedara contigo, ¿de acuerdo? - la vio asentir con la cabeza no tan convencida mientras él tomaba un poco de aire, enfrentarse a una Hotaru probablemente enojada debido a lo que Sakura le hubiera hecho le daba estrés aunque se daba una idea de que la pelirrosa no se hubiera presentado, sino que simplemente la había asustado indirectamente, esperaba que todo saliera bien. 

* * *

\- ¿Eres muy amiga de Hinata? - salio de sus debates mentales para mirar al azabache que estaba delante de ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en que se vería con aquella chica de cabello rubio teñido que la había golpeado, el solo hecho de que estuviera en la misma habitación la sacaba de quicio, por alguna extraña razón tan solo quería a Naruto para ella a pesar de saber demasiado bien que solo era un contrato, que solo era su juguete del momento, que en cuanto se aburriera la iba a dejar sola, que no valía nada para el rubio de ojos azules.

\- Somos amigas desde la cuna... nuestras madres se conocían - contesto bajando la vista, el tema de los padres de ambas siempre la hacía sentirse poco, era un tema sensible para ambas - Solo conozco a su padre, ¿y su madre? - desvio un poco la mirada mordiendo su labio, a ella no le correspondía comentar sobre ese tema o siquiera contestarle por mucho que este la mirara como si se lo ordenara - No puedo contestarte, es un tema sensible para las dos... no es algo de lo que nos guste hablar, lo siento - se disculpo con una ligera sonrisa viendo que este tan solo asentía con la cabeza tomando asiento.

Lo que llamo su atención fueron los sellos de los papeles, una solicitud de adopción, justo como la que ella estaba llevando a cabo aunque Naruto le hubiera prometido que la ayudaría pero no veía para cuando - Perdona la pregunta pero... ¿tú no tienes padres? - pregunto este y ella asintió con la cabeza, no, sus padres habían muerto hace mucho, no le gustaba hablar sobre ello, sus ojos se volvieron un poco acuosos al tocar ese tema sensible - ¿Ino? - alzo la mirada viendo a Shikamaru que se encontraba de la mano de Temari, aquello no le gustaba, aún sentía esa sensación pesada en su abdomen y no le gustaba.

\- S-S-Shikamaru... hola - saludo con mucho nerviosismo, necesitaba al rubio cuanto antes, lo necesitaba con desesperación ahora que parecía demasiado sensible - ¿Te esta molestando? ¿Dónde esta tu esposo Naruto? - miro que el azabache abría demasiado los ojos y se atragantaba un poco con la saliva mientras se levantaba de golpe mirando hacía la puerta donde se encontraba su amigo, eso no estaba bien - ¡Naruto, vuelve aquí ahora... tú aún me amas! - miro hacía el frente notando que la puerta se abría dejando ver al rubio quien tenía la cabeza ladeada viendo a la rubia en la cama ajeno a los demás.

\- Si... aún te amo Hotaru - y dicho esto cerro la puerta mirando hacía el frente viendo a la pareja, a su amigo y a ella que quería salir corriendo llorando - Sigues cometiendo el mismo error con los hombres Yamanaka... - aquella voz la helo por completo, recuerdos dolorosos acudieron a su mente, él estaba allí, Sasori estaba allí detrás de la pareja que estaban igual o más conmocionados con su prescencia, su mente colapso y solo atino a levantarse retrocediendo un poco ante las miradas de los demás, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas y giro corriendo lejos de allí... eso no podía estar sucediendole... debía ser una pesadilla.

\- ¡Ino! - escucho el grito de Shikamaru pero ella siguio corriendo alejandose de todo aquello que la estaba torturando, Akasuna Sasori era una persona que sin duda alguna odiaba pero de no ser por él hubiera tocado fondo aunque claro que lo había hecho a su lado, por él se entero de lo de Shikamaru, por él cayó en un mundo del que casi no salía pero al mismo tiempo le debía demasiado... Akasuna Sasori representaba sin duda alguna todo lo que había marcado su pasado en la mayor parte. 

* * *

Por instinto avanzo dispuesto a seguir a la rubia cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo no permitiendole aquello - No la conoces, no sabes nada de Yamanaka Ino así que dejala... se lo que ustedes dos tienen y realmente ella es importante para mí así que dejala ir, yo me encargare de ella - se encontro con un chico pelirrojo de ojos café que casi rayaban en grises opacos, su mirada era por completo de hielo, no sabía que relación tenía con ella, en el expediente que le había mandado Sai no había visto a alguien como la persona que tenía justo en frente, se solto de su agarre y le dedico una mirada llena de burla.

Nadie se iba a meter en medio de su juguete y de él - ¿Qué te hace creer que pienso obedecerte? Aún no nace la persona que pueda mandarme, ahora si me disculpas, mi esposa me espera - y dicho esto comenzo a alejarse corriendo de allí, si, sabía que había cometido el error de decirle algo como aquello a Hotaru, sin embargo, no mentía, ella siempre había sido la persona que lo entendía, era su cable a tierra por decirlo así, descendio escalones y girpo por los pasillos cuando la vio salir del hospital como un rayo, paso de prisa de las personas que lo miraban con curiosidad, tenía que detenerla cuanto antes.

Antes de darse cuenta salio del hospital y la vio más allá corriendo entre los autos, maldijo por aquello, de prisa extrajo su comunicador - Detenganla ahora - le señalo a la guardia que había colocado para ambos, una camioneta negra se abrio paso entre autos y él siguio corriendo de prisa pasando de todo el mundo, ella de verdad era demasiado problemática, maldijo cuando la vio siendo subida a la camioneta llamando la atención de las personas, rodeo la misma y entro por la lateral contraria haciendole una seña a los demás para que bajaran, cuando lo vio solo se mordio el labio bajando la mirada, no le gustaba eso.

\- Quiero ahora mismo una explicación de porque has salido de esa manera - le sentencio viendo que la rubia tan solo desviaba la mirada hacía una ventana reprimiendo las lágrimas por completo - No te interesa, vuelve con la mujer que amas y dejame en paz por unos momentos, no pido demasiado - añadio ella y él la miro impasible, toco la ventana y sus guardias entraron encendiendo la marcha de inmediato, Ino se sostuvo de algo terminando sentada a su lado sollozando un poco - No es tu asunto ello, contesta antes de que me enoje - le espeto acomodando su cabello después de correr para alcanzarla.

\- N-No... no contestare - sentencio la rubia bajando por completo la cabeza, si ella así lo quería estaba bien, tomo su celular marcando el número de Sai, a los tres tonos este contesto - Necesito un informe más detallado sobre Yamanaka, algo relaciono con un chico pelirrojo de ojos ceniza, en una hora - y dicho esto colgo para sentir la mirada de ella sobre su rostro, no esperaba que aquella se lanzara golpeandolo en el pecho mientras lloraba con más fuerza, intento sostenerla de las manos deteniendo sus golpes pero esta no parecía querer detenerse y aquello ya lo estaba sacando demasiado de quicio, no era bueno.

\- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida... solo rompe el maldito contrato y quedate con la casa! ¡Dejame en paz! - le grito ella y él tan solo gruño para tomarla con fuerza del mentón provocando que dejara de moverse - No, eres mía te guste o no así que o por las buenas o por las malas en cuanto lleguemos a casa contestaras todo - le sentencio soltandola para contar hasta diez, maldita sea, Ino lo sacaba de quicio demasiado rápido y eso terminaba por desesperarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba en esos momentos. 

* * *

Aquella camioneta estaciono delante de la casa, la puerta fue abierta y el rubio tironeo de su mano para bajarla, caminaron sin mediar palabra sintiendo el apretón en su muñeca debido al fuerte agarre que le estaba doliendo pero no podía quejarse, no con alguien como Naruto que parecía querer matarla después de lo sucedido, la puerta fue cerrada y este la condujo hasta la sala donde la solto indicandole con la mirada que tomara asiento, con miedo lo hizo al igual que él, el rubio de verdad parecía querer explotar por lo recien sucedido y ella solo quería salir huyendo antes que tener que reverlale algo sobre su pasado.

\- Habla - le sentencio de forma cortante este y ella sabía que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta - Se llama Akasuna Sasori, es la persona que me dijo que Shikamaru me engañaba con Temari, se suponía que contraeríamos matrimonio cuando yo contaba con 18 años, lo amaba, el día de la boda él... estaba teniendo sexo con ella, Sasori los descubrio e hizo un escándalo por aquello, quede como una tonta frente a todo el mundo, después de eso no lo volía a ver hasta que... - se detuvo de golpe desviando la mirada, Naruto se mantenía como si nada pero bueno ya no esperaba nada de una persona fría como él.

\- ¿Hasta qué? - tomo un profundo respiro, debía mantenerse calmada, el rubio no iba a descansar hasta saber todo - Caí en una depresión y me lo volví a encontrar a Sasori mientras tenía la misma, no me entere como pero antes de darme cuenta caí en la bebida, no es difícil de creer, estaba demasiado dolida, a la bebida le siguieron las... drogas, cometí muchas locuras estando con él y después... - no deseaba hablar de ello, el rubio la miraba fríamente y molesto, aunque no lo denotara sabía que lo estaba, es decir, no era tan perfecta como él pensaba... ella no era nada de lo que el rubio esperaba y saber que quiza la dejaría le molestaba.

\- Terminamos en un bar una noche, estaba demasiado drogada y bebida, él me dijo que sentía algo muy fuerte por mí pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos... terminamos en una habitación sin saber como, yo no quería pero él no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta... alguien escucho mis gritos y lo detuvieron, no supe más de él después, toque fondo varios meses después y con la ayuda de Hinata salí del hoyo - termino de contar viendo que este se levantaba y daba algunas vueltas por la sala, eso no le gustaba, la miro y tan solo camino donde ella para pasarla, lo siguiente que escucho fue la puerta cerrarse.

Un frío la recorrio al saber que quiza el rubio no volvería, sin embargo, una parte de ella creía que era lo mejor, debía ser lo mejor pero entonces... ¿por qué estaba llorando justo ahora?.

* * *

\- Prepara el auto con rumbo a la mansión - dicho esto colgó mientras entraba a su oficina, se sentía demasiado cansado en esos momentos, la cabeza le dolía, lo menos que quería era ver a la rubia en esos momentos - ¿Dobe? - giro la cabeza hacía el marco de su puerta encontrandose con Sasuke que lo miraba con una ceja encarnada - ¿Necesitas algo? - le pregunto a su amigo que solo coloco aquella sonrisa que odiaba con todo, una que reflejaba obviedad - Creí que solo era un juguete más, alguien con quien jugar... - camino hasta el bar de su oficina tomando un vaso para servirse un trago de whisky.

Se lo llevo a los labios de inmediato, deposito el vaso en su lugar mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello en señal de no saber que hacer - Es un simple juguete ahora... no quiero nada más con ella - aseguro y no mentía, la había considerado algo más que un juguete pero no después de lo que había escuchado, ella se había dejado vencer y una mujer así no valía la pena, estaba completamente aborrecido de la sola idea de verla como algo más, le afectaba ahora que había caído del pedestal, Yamanaka Ino no merecía en lo absoluto ser considerada como algo más que su simple juguete del momento.

\- No preguntare porque, son tus decisiones después de todo pero solo dejame decirte que si estas equivocado o estas precipitandote en esas decisiones lo terminaras lamentando en algún momento... el karma es horrible dobe - sentencio su amigo y él solo se encogio de hombros como si aquello le diera lo mismo, de hecho era así, ella no valía demasiado para ser considerada su igual después de saber aquella historia, daba por hecho que no quería verla, tan solo para tener sexo cuando le placiera y después dejarla, no era hacer el amor, ya no, era simplemente satisfacer sus necesidades siempre que quisiera.

\- Eso me da lo mismo... volvere con Hotaru y ella sera solo una más - aseguro viendo que su amigo solo daba media vuelta y salía de allí sin decir algo con respecto a aquello, entendía a Sasuke pero él no era la clase de persona que se enamoraba o gustaba de alguien que al primer bache se hubiera dejado caer... Yamanaka Ino había pasado de ser su valiosa muñeca a tan solo un juguete más y planeaba que así fuera hasta que se aburriera.

* * *

Dos días, dos días que no veía al rubio, parecía muerta en vida en esos momentos, Hinata había desaparecido igual argumentando que necesitaba hacer una cosas de seriedad máxima, claro que se había marchado después de consolarla y de decirle que la amaba, miro más allá a la rubia que salía de su habitación, la rubia teñida había sido dada de alta y ella solo quería matarla... lágrimas se deslizaron cuando lo vio acercandose a la rubia con una sonrisa, este la tomo de la mano y beso sus labios con suavidad para empezar con su camino, quiza no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí pero ella solo sabía que dolía.

Bajo la mirada mordiendo un poco su labio hasta sentir el sabor métalico de la sangre en su boca - ¿Podemos hablar? - giro la cabeza observando a Sasori que estaba como siempre, inmutable ante todo, limpio las lágrimas ante la mirada de este y asintió, ambos comenzaron con su camino hacía su consultorio en completo silencio - Por mi jamás lloraste, excepto cuando te estaba obligando... ¿tanto amas a ese tipo? - aquella pregunta la descoloco por completo, no, ella no amaba al rubio, si, si sentía algo fuerte por este pero ella no lo amaba, estaba segura de ello pero... ¿y si se había enamorado de Namikaze Naruto?.

\- Si te soy sincero jamás pensé en encontrarnos de nueva cuenta, soy paciente porque tengo problemas de salud, nada grave pero me encontre con Naara, quise molestarlo un poco y mira, te encontre después de tanto tiempo... no pienso pedirte perdón, al menos no ahora, no quise asustarte, no estoy aquí para lastimarte de nuevo, he cambiado aunque no lo creas, solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿estás enamorada de ese tipo? - no entendía porque Sasori le estaba preguntando algo como aquello, no sabía la respuesta o quiza si, era solo que dolía mucho verlo con alguien más después de desaparecer de su vida.

Había sido ella misma quien le había dicho que se fuera pero no había pensado que dolía demasiado - Quiero darte un consejo... no te conviene, no cometas el mismo error de creer que no es como Shikamaru porque tú y yo sabemos que lo es... no te conviene Ino - aseguro este para pasar de ella y seguir con su camino, aquello no la ayudaba en lo absoluto, ella sabía que clase de persona era el rubio, si, claro que sabía que era un mujeriego y demás pero había cambiado de forma de pensar después de escuchar sus palabras sinceras pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma persona.

Seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego, el mismo que le había propuesto aquel contrato, él mismo que le había hecho aquella pregunta... "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"... era el mismo tipo de ese entonces pero irremediablemente se dio cuenta también de que ella había caído en las redes de este... se había enamorado tontamente de Namikaze Naruto. 

* * *

La noche era helada, el transporte iba demasiado lento y lleno para su suerte, sentía los ojos picar porque después de todo había estado llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, bajo del transporte una vez llego a su destino cuidando el no chocar demasiado con las otras personas, el frío la recorrio de pies a cabeza mientras seguía con su camino, aún no superaba del todo haberse dado cuenta de que se había enamorado del rubio - Cuanto tiempo - se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Deidara, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al verlo por lo que no dudo en correr donde este para abrazarlo con fuerza, el abrazo le hizo bien.

\- Hola... ¿cómo has estado? - pregunto sin darse cuenta que cruzando la acera se encontraba la pelirrosa quien estaba viendo detalladamente la escena con una pizca de furia - Bien, ¿puedo invitarte un café? - pregunto el rubio ojiazul y ella asintió entusiasmada, Deidara la tomo de la mano con una enorme sonrisa ajeno a todo lo que podría suceder con ese simple toque... Sakura estaba apretando demasiado el volante, su venganza no solo era hacía Hotaru, no, jamás, también era hacía el hermano mayor de Naruto y si la muñeca de este seguía teniendo muestras de afecto así con él entonces también le tocaría algo.

Tomo su celular marcando el número de Naruto, ya le había prevenido que iba también detrás de su hermano y no parecía en desacuerdo, algo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión - Ahora mismo tu muñeca esta teniendo demasiado contacto con Deidara, no pienso pedir tu opinión así que solo dime... ¿de verdad no quieres qué la lastime? - claro que iría tras su hermano pero no en esa ocasión si Naruto le decía que no la lastimara, escucho voces y entre ellas identifico la de Hotaru, ¿jadeos y gemidos? - Lastimala si es lo que quieres, no molestes más - y dicho esto colgó, estaba diferente a como lo había visto en la mañana.

Apreto el botón rojo dandole la señal a sus colegas... reía de una ocurrencia de Deidara cuando todo paso demasiado rápido, el sonido de dos autos y ella empujando al rubio, el golpe seco de su cuerpo chocando con uno y cayendo al suelo en un sonido sordo... los gritos de Deidara y después todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

**N/A  
**

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertene.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XIII**

Entro llorando a la sala de urgencias - ¡Hinata! - le grito el azabache pero ella solo quería saber con desesperación como estaba la rubia, choco con varias enfermeras y personas hasta que diviso al jefe de la sala de urgencias quien al verla se mordio el labio, se detuvo delante de este diciendole con la mirada que le mintiera - ¿C-Cómo esta? - pregunto presa del pánico, por experiencia sabía que si alguien sufría un golpe como aquel contra un auto quedaba paralítico, Dios, ella no deseaba aquello para Ino, podía sufrir lesiones pequeñas y deseaba que fuera aquello, rezaba porque solo se hubiera roto un hueso.

\- Tiene dos costillas fracturadas, el brazo derecho recibio el mayor golpe pero con terapia podra moverlo bien, le instale una férula, seran máximos dos meses de que la lleve, tiene una herida en la frente que recibio tres puntadas, pero lo que más me preocupa es que... - se quedo en silencio y ella estaba a punto de desesperarse, vio a Sasuke detenerse detrás de ella guardando su celular, ignoraba con quien estaba hablando - Tuvo una hemorragia interna... no puedo decirte los daños posteriores, sin embargo, más adelante le haremos un exámen para saberlo - no sabía donde había sido la hemorragia interna pero temía.

\- ¿D-Dónde se produjo? - pregunto con miedo de saberlo, no quería pero era necesario para estimar los daños del accidente - En el vientre, temo que pueda quedar estéril por eso necesita ir con un colega mío pero... sus recursos... - asintió con una sonrisa indicandole que estaría todo bien, este inclino la cabeza para dar media vuelta y alejarse - E-El rubio que estaba con ella, se supone que son algo, ¿puedes llamarlo? - le pregunto al de ojos ónix que tan solo desvio la vista y entonces ella la siguio observando al aludido con una rubia de cabello un poco obscuro de la mano, la recordaba a la perfección, maldito el rubio.

Tomo aire para ver que estos se detenían - ¿Cómo está? - parecía demasiado calmado cuando hace no mucho había notado como la miraba, había amor y no había sido su imaginación - Le pedire que la deje en paz, Ino no es un juguete... si solo quiere jugar con ella alejese... ella no lo merece - le sentencio entrando a la habitación, abrio lo suficiente la puerta para cerrarla, la vio con una máscara de oxígeno, parecía tranquila, camino con paso calmado donde ella, jalo la silla y tomo su mano entre las suyas comenzando a llorar, si la perdía ella hubiera muerto después porque era su hermana... era su mejor amiga.

* * *

\- Esta estable y odio decirlo pero dejala en paz un tiempo... Deidara esta haciendo el papeleo, deja a la rubia Naruto - miro con una ceja encarnada a su amigo como si estuviera loco, ella era su juguete y nadie le iba a impedir que lo siguiera siendo - No recibo órdenes de nadie... Hotaru vuelve al auto, no tardo - beso sus labios y ella asintió con la cabeza para alejarse, Sasuke solo rodo los oojos ante su actitud, sabía que su amigo no estaba del todo feliz con aquello pero eran sus decisiones después de todo, la puerta se abrio y por ella salio la ojiperla, esta solo limpio varias lágrimas y se aparto, su amigo la siguio de inmediato.

Sasuke tenía algo de verdad serio con ella porque nunca seguía a una mujer, jamás, camino hasta la puerta y abrio la misma encontrandose con Ino sentada sobre la cama, tenía una gasa en la frente, su cabello estaba atado en un moño, era reciente al parecer, cuando lo vio solo desvio la mirada, noto una férula en su brazo derecho, una de sus manos estaba en su costado izquierdo, él la veía bien - Date prisa en vestirte, hoy terminaremos lo que iniciamos te guste o no... por fin tendremos sexo - le espeto de manera cortante notando el estremecimiento de ella que bajo la mirada, no le dolio el verla así... en lo absoluto.

\- No - se sorprendio al escucharla decir aquello por lo que se adelanto lo suficiente como para estar en el borde de aquella cama y jalarla de la mano sin ninguna consideración escuchando un quejido salir de sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos se colocaban brillosos por las lágrimas retenidas - Eres mi juguete, quiero satisfacer mis necesidades contigo y lo hare aunque tu no quieras porque me perteneces, eres de mi propiedad te guste o no - le sentencio viendo como ella se mordía el labio apartandolo de un empujón, como pudo se levanto de la cama y camino donde él golpeandolo en el pecho con fuerza, odiaba eso de ella.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, no soy de tu propiedad, quedate con la casa... quedate con todo, te pagare lo que sea pero dejame en paz! ¡Deja de hacerme sufrir... d-dejame en paz! - le grito y él no soportando más su rabieta, la tomo de las muñecas con fuerza arrancandole un gemido más de dolor - El contrato estipula que si quieres romperlo debes pagarme un mes después, me debes mucho así que se buena niña, vistete y vamos - la tomo de la muñeca pero ella lo empujo provocando que chocara contra el sófa lo que provoco su desesperación por completo, estaba enojado y la iba a matar si seguía comportandose de esa manera.

\- Vamonos ahora - la tomo de la muñeca y su mano se impacto en su mejilla, jamás y hablaba en serio jamás alguien le había alzado la mano - ¡D-Dejame en paz... lárgate, vete con ella y dejame en paz! - la impacto contra la pared sintiendola removerse, agradecía que las paredes fueran insonoras, ella se removio con fuerza tratando de golpearlo pero no se lo permitio al tomarla del mentón para que la viera fijamente - Te callas ahora, vas a satisfacer mis necesidades te guste o no, ¿sabes porqué?, ¡porque no vales nada, porque me da asco verte... porque no eres de mi talla al haberte derrumbado como lo hiciste! - contesto preso de la furia.

Ella abrio los ojos demasiado ante aquella confesión y lo empujo como pudo para hacerlo trastabillar provocando que cayera al suelo, de inmediato subio donde él sosteniendolo con fuerza, noto que estaba furiosa, los toques en la puerta los hicieron girar la cabeza - Voy a pasar Ino-chan - ella solo gruño en respuesta - ¡No entres... quedate fuera, vuelve en dos horas! - le grito y después lo miro con furia - ¿Quieres saber porqué caí en ese mundo? M-Mi padre no fue una buena persona... v-violo a una de mis compañeras - abrio los ojos ante aquello... la mirada de dolor de ella decía claramente que no mentía y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Yamanaka Ino era mucho más que un juguete o una muñeca... era posiblemente algo más allá de eso y no sabía como llevarlo.

* * *

De verdad que era un estúpido si por aquello no la había visto en dos días y ella era aún más tonta si a pesar de ello lo seguía queriendo o amando como lo sentía - E-Estaba bebido, manejaba el auto y encontro a mi compañera caminando, se ofrecio a llevarla a su destino, era un buen hombre así que ella subio... dos días después la declararon como desaparecida - empezo aquel relato que hasta la fecha le causaba pesadillas, remordimientos, lágrimas y demás - Un mes después la encontraron dentro del bosque, estaba completamente golpeada, había sido violada en múltiples ocasiones, no tenía más de dos días muerta - añadio tomando aire.

\- Había ADN de mi padre en todo su cuerpo... fue arrestrado y condenado, mi madre se desmorono y yo intente por todos los medios que no fuera así pero no lo logre... caí en el fondo y cuando lo toque me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme más allí, era momento de despertar, luche cada día por no volver a decaer, salí adelante sola, si tu crees que me derrumbe a la primera esta bien pero creo que tenía suficientes motivos como para hacerlo - le sentencio levantandose de él ahora que se daba cuenta de como estaban, era una posición demasiado comprometedora ahora que lo pensaba seriamente y el nerviosismo recorrio su cuerpo.

Camino hasta la cama para sentarse en la misma, aún sentía el dolor en su costado izquierdo, la mano derecha la podía mover bien pero la sentía punzar causandandole oleadas de dolor y aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto por mucho que costara aceptarlo - Cambiate, iremos a la casa, prometo no hacerte nada, pedire el alta y la receta - lo vio levantarse y ella solo gruño por lo bajo, era un maldito insensible, lo mínimo que pedía y no era mucho era una disculpa por ser tan idiota como para juzgarla por algo que no sabía, que dudaba que entendiera siquiera pero era Naruto así que iba a tener que esperar sentada aquella disculpa que ansiaba.

No espero a que este se colocara delante de su persona para tomarla del mentón con suavidad, sus ojos se perdieron en los suyos y este se inclino, un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas ante aquello más no se aparto, sus labios en cuestión de segundos se juntaron en un suave beso, uno cálido, sabía que esa era su manera de pedir disculpas y se odiaba por perdonarlo después de todo el daño que le habían hecho - Date prisa en cambiarte, no tardo, iremos de viaje con un médico amigo mío para descartar que quedes estéril - Hinata la había puesto al tanto pero aún escuchando eso no lograba dejar sentir miedo porque ella ansiaba una familia, tener hijos.

Lo vio salir con paso calmado y el aire entro de nuevo a su sistema, siempre se sentía así cuando este se acercaba demasiado, cuando la besaba, golpeo su cabeza con una almohada... Naruto siempre sería capaz de conseguir su perdón sin esforzarse en lo absoluto y no sabía si estaba bien o no, apostaba a que era mucho más el segundo.

* * *

Colgó el celular al confirmar que el jet estaba listo para partir a Houston donde se encontraba su colega, era necesario que este le dijera personalmente que no quedaría estéril, estaba cansado después de lo sucedido, ahora entendía a la rubia y tan solo quería golpearse por haber permitido que Sakura la tocara, tomo el celular marcando el número de Hotaru - ¡Naru! Te estas tardando demasiado - no se iba a arrepentir o al menos esperaba que fuera así porque su prioridad en ese momento era la rubia le gustara a quien le gustara - No volvere Hotaru, saldre del país así que... nos vemos después - y dicho esto colgó mientras abordaba el elevador.

Volvio a tomar el celular marcando el número de la pelirrosa - No vuelvas a atentar con Ino, es mi decisión final - y colgó sin esperar respuesta, era su culpa que estuviera así y que sufriera consecuencias graves, tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes sino quería verla sufrir, sostuvo en la mano la hoja de alta y los medicamentos preescritos por el médico caminando de vuelta hacía su habitación cuando se encontro con su hermano quien iba en la misma dirección que él, no hacía falta preguntarlo, sabía que su hermano podía ser quien estara en esa cama pero era la rubia, no podía quejarse porque la viera aunque fuera un poco aunque no le gustara.

\- Dale esto - se detuvo de golpe cuando este le extendio una hoja, la tomo encarnando una ceja - ¿No vas a entrar? - tenía que hacer aquella preguntara le gustara o no porque después de todo eran hermanos y ella le importaba mucho al mayor - No... ella me salvo y le agradecí por ello pero no me necesita, Ino solo te quiere a ti y podría asegurarte de que también te ama solo a ti así que cuídala - le sentencio para girar sobre sus talones con las manos en los bolsillos y alejarse de allí, entendía a su hermano pero detestaba que le dijeran algo que no entendía, él era frío, no sabía como tratar a alguien que lo amaba, no sabía como lidiar con ello.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta y la abrio sin tocar encontrandose con la rubia saliendo del sanitario, estaba usando una camisa blanca de tirantes delgados que era más o menos holgada, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba perfecto, encima se coloco un abrigo que le llegaba arriba de las caderas de color hueso, su cabello estaba atado en un moño y a pesar de tener la gasa en la frente y una en la mejilla derecha se veía de maravilla, camino donde ella para tomarla de la mano - ¿Le avisaste a tu amiga verdad? No quiero problemas - le aseguro y la rubia asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Dios, eso debía ser una broma.

Comenzo con el camino cuando miro más allá a su padre que hablaba con lo que parecía ser un paciente, paso de este con la cabeza en alto sujetando un poco más fuerte la mano de la rubia, abordaron el elevador y por instinto la atrajo hacía si en un abrazo suave escuchando su leve grito de sorpresa - ¿N-Naruto? - lo llamo ella algo preocupada, cerro los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el hueco de su cuello aspirando el perfume que desprendía - Quedate así un momento - le pidio y ella asintió, necesitaba ese abrazo más que nunca, lo necesitaba porque se sentía culpable... se sentía culpable porque no la iba a dejar ir nunca más. 

* * *

El jet era enorme bueno al menos por dentro porque por fuera le parecía un "avión pequeñito", ahora sabía que no era así, Naruto estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, se veía cansado, no sabía si era por lo que le había dicho o por algo más - Ino - la llamo y ella dio un leve respingo ladeando la cabeza para verlo, había conocido a los dos pilotos, según uno le había dicho la estancia donde se encontraban estaba insonorizada por lo que ellos no podían escuchar nada de nada, solo había una azafata pero esta se mantenía dentro de la cabina y no entraría hasta que fuera llamada por alguno de los dos, algo le decía que no iba a ser llamada.

La suave mano de él se poso sobre la suya para levantarla, esperaba de todo menos que este la hiciera sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo - Dejame dormir así - le pidio este y ella instintivamente se acomodo en el hueco de su cuello, sintio un poco de turbulencia por lo que sus manos se sujetaron a su cuello y las de él viajaron hacía su cintura apretandola contra su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y por breves segundos se permitio soñar y pensar que ellos dos tenían un futuro juntos, claro que sabía que habrían muchos topes pero esperaba y ansiaba más que nada que los superaran juntos costara lo que costara, quería vivir un futuro a su lado.

\- Rubia - se separo lo suficiente como para que este la pudiera mirar a los ojos, se veía cansado - Lo siento... por todo - abrio los ojos ante aquella disculpa, es decir, él no se veía como la clase de persona que pedía disculpas así que no esperaba algo así pero se estaba disculpando, lo estaba haciendo y parecía no costarle - No te preocupes, sin embargo, quiero pedirte algo - el ojiazul la miro no entendiendo pero termino por asentir con la cabeza - No te alejes de nuevo, sea lo que sea no lo hagas, si es con respecto a mi pasado prometo contarte todo pero... no te alejes - le pidio con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas causando una suave risa.

\- No lo hare, lo prometo - aseguro el rubio inclinandose lo suficiente como para darle un suave beso en los labios, el beso la dejaba sin aire pero no quería separarse de este, las manos del rubio la apretaron más contra su cuerpo para que no se separara, el aire les hizo falta y terminaron por separarse, sus manos viajaron a su pecho para que no se acercara más puesto que el aire le era vital - Vamos, quiero dormir - paso las manos con más fuerza por su cintura levantandola, casi se cae por lo que se sostuvo de su cuello, al estilo koala, hace bastante tiempo que alguien la cargaba así, Naruto camino con ella hacía la segunda puerta del jet.

Era la primera vez que estaba en uno así que realmente no sabía que tan grandes podían ser pero al parecer lo eran demasiado porque había una enorme cama con dosel y todo, su espalda hizo contacto con la misma y se sonrojo demasiado, Naruto la miro desde arriba pasando ambas manos al lado de su cabeza, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban entreabiertas con este en medio de las mismas, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, demasiado de hecho, intento removerse pero una de las manos de él la tomaron por el mentón, sus ojos conectaron y lo sintió... el momento preciso para hacer el amor por primera vez era ese.

* * *

La deseaba, jamás había deseado así de esa manera desesperada a una mujer pero la rubia tenía algo, un algo que no sabía que era pero lo llamaba, lo incitaba a no querer dejarla ir jamás, sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso de nueva cuenta, la recosto con suavidad puesto que se había inclinado lo suficiente como para besarlo, sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura mientras él marcaba el ritmo del beso, descendio dejando un camino de suaves besos en su cuello arrancandole suspiros, estaba locamente necesitado de aquella mujer y ni siquiera sabía porque, no quería dejarla ir, algo le decía que si la tomaba por primera vez no se iba a detener.

La volvería a tomar de nuevo, muchas veces porque si sus labios sabían a ambrosía no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que era su cuerpo, Yamanaka Ino no era una mujer más, saberlo lo asustaba pero era necesario descubrirlo antes de decidir si de verdad quería hacerle daño a Hotaru porque también sabía que esta era importante pero cuando estaba con Ino se sentía diferente, completo y aquello lo asustaba... tenía que descubrirlo antes de que la venganza de Sakura empezara pero solo por el momento quería hacerle el amor... 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios. De verdad gracias.**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertene.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XIV**

La miro directamente a los ojos pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerle el amor, no después del accidente que había tenido, primero tenía que asegurarse que la hemorragia interna del vientre no fuera a causarle un daño colateral así que tan solo beso su frente y negó con la cabeza - Por mucho que me encantaría hacerte el amor, primero debemos asegurarnos de que estes bien, ¿entiendes? - la rubia asintió sonrojada y él tan solo se aparto de su cuerpo para acomodarse a un lado, la atrajo hacía su pecho con una sonrisa llena de ternura, jamás había sentido ternura pero ella, ella provocaba sentimientos así.

\- Duerme un poco - le pidio y ella asintió con la cabeza para recostarse en su pecho, la noto tomar aire causandole cosquillas, era gracioso que ella le causara cosquillas, poco a poco su respiración se hizo pausada y él comenzo a dibujar caricias en su espalda, no sabía porque estaba alegre de poder tenerla de esa manera a su lado, jamás se quedaba después de conseguir lo que quería, nunca se acurrucaba con sus amantes ni siquiera con Shion, la sola idea le producía un poco de náuseas pero con Ino era diferente, con la rubia siempre era diferente, de alguna u otra manera siempre era diferente estar con ella.

Había tenido demasiadas situaciones para hacerla suya pero incluso ahora que estaba más que dispuesta se preocupaba por su salud, en parte porque era su culpa y quisiera o no en algún momento tendría que decirle porque la sola idea de que pudiera perderla le aterraba como jamás algo le había aterrado, la respiración de la ojiazul se fue haciendo calmada hasta que noto que dejaba salir pequeños soplidos de aire, era una ternura y delicia poder observarla, el honor era solo suyo, su celular vibro en su bolsillo así que se despego con cuidado de su lado, miro el número en la pantalla y se sorprendio cuando vio el número.

Era demasiado extraño que su madre le llamara - ¿Sucede algo mamá? - camino fuera de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta, lo menos que necesitaba era despertarla - Claro que sucede algo hijo... Shion acaba de poner una demanda contra ti - bien aquello si que lo tomo por sorpresa y se lo confirmo el hecho de que parecía no respirar - ¿Qué? - pregunto aturdido esperando una respuesta inmediata, ¿qué diablos le sucedía a la rubia?, ni siquiera Hotaru estaba dando tantos problemas después de que no hubiera vuelto con ella en su estancia en el hospital puesto que la rubia era mucho más importante en su vida.

\- No quiere que rompas el compromiso, alega que tú la engañabas desde antes, esta buscando a tus amantes con la finalidad de que declaren en un juicio, sabes que si gana la mitad de tus acciones van para ella y en vista que tienes tu propia compañía - se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz, volver suponía un riesgo para Ino y por desgracia no pensaba correrlo, no cuando se trataba de ella - Habla con los abogados, en este momento estoy atendiendo un asunto importante, tranquila, las otras no hablaran, de eso me encargue - aseguro escuchando un suspiro de su madre, sabía que ella no necesitaba escuchar eso.

Su madre era importante en su vida y no deseaba darle dolores de cabeza - Vuelve pronto y lidia con tus acciones - dicho esto colgó y él solo gruño, de verdad que Shion se lo iba a pagar, pensaba regresar dentro cuando su celular volvio a vibrar, se encontro con el número de Sasuke - ¿Qué? - pregunto de mala manera pues estaba a nada de asesinar a alguien por iterrumpir un momento importante con Ino - Cudia tu tono... tienes un problema con Hotaru además se esta metiendo en terreno peligroso conmigo - le señalo su amigo con un tono de voz más que furioso, no se esperaba una noticia como aquella en verdad.

Parecía que mientras más quería paz menos tenía - ¿Qué hizo? - pregunto de inmediato esperando una respuesta de su amigo - Esta metiendose con Hinata y sino quieres que le haga algo dale un maldito alto dobe - y dicho esto le colgó el celular, perfecto, más que perfecto con sus problemas, guardo el celular y abrio de nueva cuenta la puerta viendo dormir a la rubia, por unos momentos sus problemas se fueron, ella tenía la capacidad de calmarlo solo con su prescencia y eso... le daba demasiado miedo. 

* * *

La miro concentrada en rellenar los documentos que les habían pedido, aún no sabía si le darían en adopción a la pequeña niña, incluso su abogado le había dicho que necesitaba que ella tuviera un esposo y por lo que veía la ojiluna no quería uno, al menos no de momento - Sasuke-kun - alzo de inmediato la cabeza y se encontro con Karin que lo veía con una ceja encarnada y con una mueca de desagrado hacía la doctora que en ese momento alzo la mirada para ver a su prometida quien parecía dispuesta a lanzarsele encima, algo que no estaba dispuesto a ver y mucho menos a detener, no con la situación como estaba.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Karin? - hablo pausadamente viendo a su prometida con un puchero en los labios que en vez de dar ternura daba miedo, mucho miedo - Te exigo que en este momento te levantes y vengas conmigo, soy tu prometida Sasuke-kun y ella es... no se que sea ella... vamos - sin pedirle su opinión o algo lo tomo del brazo para que se levantara, de inmediato se zafo con brusquedad y la miro directamente a los ojos con demasiada furia notando la mirada dolida de ella que le daba lo mismo - No me das órdenes Karin, estoy ocupado así que vete - le señalo el pasillo y ella lo miro indignada, solo quería estar con Hinata.

\- Nunca le faltes el respeto a una mujer - se tenso ante la voz de su padre, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, él nunca salía de su despacho más que para la cena y aún era demasiado temprano, ni siquiera era mediodía - P-Padre - murmuro casi con miedo viendo que este encarnaba una ceja y miraba a Hinata, estaba en grandes aprietos, más allá miro a Hotaru que le sonreía, la iba a matar a la desgraciada que se había atrevido a insultar a la ojiluna por no decirle donde estaba Ino, al parecer se había medio aliado a su prometida que por igual manera sonreía, eso no estaba nada bien pero nada bien.

\- Ella es tu prometida, no me quieres decepcionar ¿verdad? - pregunto este viendolo con una expresión de neutralidad, negó de inmediato, por supuesto que no, su padre lo era todo, jamás lo iba a decepcionar, hizo a un lado los documentos de la adopción y tomo su abrigo, Hinata le mando una mirada de duda pero lo ignoro - Busca a alguien más que haga obras de caridad contigo - le espeto Karin a la peliazul que estaba dispuesta a contestarle cuando Sabaku hizo acto de prescencia - Me tiene a mí... su prometido - contuvo su reacción puesto que estaba su padre en esos momentos y no quería más problemas.

Aunque claro que anoto en su mente romperle la cara al pelirrojo - ¿P-Prometido? - pregunto Karin viendo directamente al pelirrojo que asintió como si nada para tomar asiento al lado de la ojiluna que se mantenía serena, tomo de la mano a la de lentes para comenzar con su camino detrás de su padre que no se quedaría a escuchar más tonterías... volvio la vista para ver a Hinata que solo lo miraba con... ¿decepción?, una punzada en su pecho se formo al verla así, no sabía porque pero dolía demasiado que lo mirara de aquella manera. 

* * *

\- ¿Qué planeas Sabaku? - le pregunto directamente intentando mantener lejos de sus pensamientos el hecho de que el Uchiha se hubiera marchado con su prometida, era un maldito de verdad, al parecer no era del todo un hombre como para enfrentar a su padre - Ayudarte, para adoptar un niño necesitas contraer matrimonio quieras o no, no dan en adopción a niños si son madres solteras - este le entrego algunos documentos que tomo en sus manos para verlos y el mundo se le fue a los pies, maldijo internamente que el de ojos aguamarina tuviera razón, era más que obvio que tenía que tener un hogar y un esposo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu historia con la pelirroja? - pregunto de la nada viendo que este tan solo ladeaba la cabeza como si estuviera confundido así que le mando una mirada seria y escucho un suspiro por parte de este - Yo siempre la ame, ella jugó conmigo, Uchiha se quedo con ella, fin de la historia - sabía que no le iba a dar detalles así que no le quedaba de otra más que de conformarse con esa información, tomo una hoja donde se pedían los datos de su prometido o esposo - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? - volvio con la serie de preguntas viendo que este tan solo levantaba la vista de unos expedientes médicos y le sonreía un poco.

\- Yo no quiero ayudarte del todo Hyuuga, quiero verlo sufrir a él - se sincero este mientras le extendía una mano para sellar el trato, ella no era como Ino que perdonaba al rubio ese, o no, ella era en todo el sentido de la palabra alguien que hacía pagar a las personas que jugaban con su persona y el Uchiha lo había hecho en varias ocasiones igual que su prometida así que sin duda alguna estrecho la mano del pelirrojo que sonrió aún más, iba a hacer pagar al azabache por todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde su llegada y también a su prometida por las humillaciones, así lo prometía y por supusto que lo cumpliría.

Gaara tomo su mano con cuidado colocando el anillo de compromiso, se sorprendio cuando noto que era de diamantes, al parecer no sabía la historia de la persona delante de ella - Bien, entonces comencemos con nuestra feliz historia - comenzo este sonriendo como un pequeño niño y ella no logro evitar soltar una suave risa asintiendo con la cabeza, iba a ser divertido jugar con Sasuke aunque esperaba que sus sentimientos no la traicionaran pero estaba dispuesta a jugar el juego. 

* * *

El jet había aterrizado hace cinco minutos y ella no quería levantarse de la cama que estaba calientita - Vamos, es por tu salud Ino - le indico Naruto entrando por ella con una ligera sonrisa que devolvio con una llena de ternura, se levanto con cuidado y este la sujeto de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo - P-Puedo sola - le indico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas recibiendo a cambio una carcajada de su parte - Soy un caballero rubia - le comento este y ella solo rió suavemente pero se ahogo con su risa cuando este la coloco de frente para tomarla de la cintura impulsandola para cargarla como un koala, se sorprendio mucho.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? - le pregunto y este solo deposito un suave beso en su mejilla para comenzar a caminar, afianzo correctamente sus manos a su cuello para no caerse sintiendo como él colocaba sus manos en su trasero, como respuesta le jalo el cabello, era un desvergonzado - Ino, no puedo tocarte la cintura porque estas lastimada, no lo hice con otro fin - aquello tenía algo de sentido pero no demasiado por lo que solo miro desconfiada y el rubio solto un suspiro tomandola de la cintura, sintio un dolor punzante y lo golpeo en la espalda recibiendo una clara mirada de enojo y de "te lo dije" que solo la sonrojo demasiado.

\- No hare nada que no quieras Ino, lo juro - aquellas palabras provocaron que su corazón se acelerara demasiado, él con solo unas palabras lograba lo que nadie lograría, le daba miedo, demasiado miedo - Vamos - se sostuvo de nueva cuenta para comenzar con su camino pero lo detuvo por el hombro llamando su atención, antes de que este dijera o hiciera algo junto sus labios con los de él tomandolo por sorpresa, sus manos se aferraron a su cuello cuando el beso subio de intensidad, era algo que ya escapaba de ambos, de verdad que quería dar el siguiente paso y también lo sentía en él pero aún no podían.

En cuanto el médico dijera que no tenía daños colaterales estaba segura de que darían el siguiente paso, se separaron medio jadeando y juntaron sus frentes sonriendo un poco - Me vas a matar rubia - susurro este y ella solo solto una suave risa acariciando su cabello, era la primera vez que deseaba que un hombre la poseyera, ni siquiera con Shikamaru se sentía así, era algo nuevo... algo que solo quería y estaba dispuesta a experimentar con Naruto, solo con él. 

* * *

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de su amigo sintio que un peso se iba de sus hombros, ella estaba bien, la ayudo a levantarse con cuidado y la sujeto de la cintura intentando que ella no se sonrojara, fallando más en el intento, uno de sus empleados entro - Llevala al auto con cuidado, tengo que atender unos asuntos, bajo en unos minutos - Ino asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras él depositaba un casto beso en sus labios, una vez la puerta se cerro se desplomo en el asiento tomando un poco de aire, se sentía aturdido con todo lo que Ino le daba, era como si lo absorbiera por completo y era confuso.

\- No es tu tipo de chica Namikaze, ¿por qué estás con ella? - si, él mismo se preguntaba aquello, su amigo castaño se levanto para servir un vaso de agua que en ese momento le supo a gloria - Es confuso Ian, es hermosa pero estoy consciente de que no es mi tipo, no del todo pero hay algo... algo que me hace estar con ella, no lo entiendo - se sincero con su amigo que se coloco sus lentes y le sonrió de una manera que él conocía muy bien, como si le fuera a dar un gran consejo y le debería la vida por ello - ¿No será qué... te gusta o la quieres? - pregunto este y él se tenso de inmediato negando con la cabeza ante aquello.

\- Yo no quiero quererla ni amarla... eso te destroza - aseguro viendo que su amigo daba un profundo suspiro como si hubiera dicho una completa tontería - Te he visto con tus juguetes, jamás tenías esa mirada como la que tenías con esa rubia, estás aquí en Houston solo para su bien, no es un juguete Namikaze, mientras más te mientas... más crecera lo que estas sintiendo - le indico su amigo y él tan solo se levanto de su silla para salir de allí escuchando la risa de su amigo, la próxima vez que lo viera de verdad le iba a romper los huesos pero por el momento solo tenía que ir con ella a descansar y volver pronto.

Porque aunque no lo deseara aún tenía que lidiar con los asuntos de sus ex novias locas, detuvo sus pasos frente el auto viendo a Ino dentro del mismo mirando por la ventana, abordo el auto llamando su atención, este emprendio la marcha y noto que ella lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa - ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto llamando su atención, la miro directamente al rostro y noto sus ojos brillantes, sus labios rosas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, no podía quererla, no podía hacerle eso a Ino, no a alguien como ella - Si - contesto aunque era la mentira más grande que en ese momento estaba diciendo y que jamás diría, no estaba bien.

\- No lo parece - comento ella y él solo negó con la cabeza para mirar por la ventana viendo que ella solo se recargaba en su hombro, se tenso ante aquello provocando que se levantara de inmediato y se alejara, por unos momentos estaban bien y por otros todo se iba al demonio, no podían estar en ese sube y baja, definitivamente no, dio un profundo suspiro para mirarla - Naruto - lo llamo ella y él la miro viendo que intentaba no tartamudear aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba - Te quiero - abrio los ojos ante aquella confesión, no, ella no podía quererlo, no a él, no a una persona que directamente le había hecho daño.

Incluso indirectamente se lo había hecho, si ella lo quería la estaba condenando a su lado, a soportar sus desplantes, su vida, sus infidelidades justo como lo hizo con Shion pero esta sabía a que se atenía, es más nunca le dijo un te amo o un te quiero, solo se quedo a su lado, él no podía hacerle eso a Ino, la rubia esperaba una respuesta claramente y tomo aire - Rompere el contrato rubia... me canse de jugar contigo - espeto con un tono borde y ella solo abrio los ojos sorprendida mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos... era lo mejor para los dos, ella no se merecía estar al lado de una persona como él.

\- D-Dijiste que no te alejarías, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? - pregunto ella intentando tocarlo pero bofeteo sus manos lejos mientras tomaba aire, la miro con una sonrisa altiva - Nunca confíes en mi palabra rubia... jamás, en cuanto lleguemos a Japón el trato se rompe, puedes quedarte con la casa y comenzar a pagarme lo que me debes, ese sera el fin de nuestra historia... regresare con mi prometida - le indico notando como ella lo miraba dolida pero solo volvía a mirar por la ventana... el juego había llegado a su final. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	15. Capítulo XV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertene.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XV**

La gente iba y venía por todo el aeropuerto y ella solo sentía un horrible hueco en su pecho al ver caminar a Naruto delante con unos guardaespaldas mientras ella caminaba atrás, como si no fuera nadie, pensó que todo estaría mejor pero no lo estaba, estaba peor que nunca, él estaba como si nada y ella solo quería llorar, llorar mucho por todo lo sucedido - Mandare la cuenta de banco a tu hospital rubia, no quiero que falles con los pagos cada mes - fue lo último que escucho de sus labios para alejarse, apreto la pequeña mochila que tenía, solo tenía una sudadera dentro, era de noche, no sabía que hacer, dinero no tenía.

Busco con la mirada un sitio de taxis para abordar uno y pagarle en cuanto llegaran a su dirección, iría primero con Hinata, como siempre le pediría ayuda a su amiga, antes de darse cuenta estaba en un taxi sonriendo un poco porque había aceptado que le pagara en cuanto llegaran a su domicilio, sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta, era tan injusto, tan cruel, había sido malo con ella, ni siquiera le había importado si estaba bien, solo le había dicho que se había cansado de jugar con ella, jamás debio haberle dicho que lo quería, jamás, eso no debio haberlo dicho, se lo hubiera guardo y quiza todo estaría mejor al menos.

Se perdio en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al edificio donde vivía con Hinata, se apresuro a bajar y subir de prisa las escaleras, una vez estuvo delante de la puerta toco esperando a que ella estuviera, sonrió un poco cuando miro a la ojiluna de pie allí con una clara expresión de preocupación - I-Ino-chan - murmuro esta y ella solo negó tomando aire para no llorar allí, no en ese momento - H-Hay un taxi, p-paga por favor y te pagare - esta asintió de inmediato haciendo que entrara al departamento para bajar a pagar, el ambiente cálido la recibio y comenzo a llorar, estaba destrozada.

Le dolía mucho lo que había pasado con el rubio, lo amaba tanto, los brazos de su amiga la rodearon después de unos minutos y se acurruco en su pecho comenzando a llorar con fuerza mientras sentía su pecho oprimirse por lo sucedido con el rubio - Tranquila, todo esta bien - negó con la cabeza sintiendose usada, él la había usado y se había cansado de ella, no había valido nada para el rubio, nuevamente la habían usado, él la había usado, había sido su juguete y ahora la había arrojado lejos, eso había sucedido, lloro más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, ella de verdad estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Las suaves caricias de su amiga solo fueron como un golpe más... Hinata aunque no quisiera se compadecía de ella, había sido una estúpida al creer en sueños y fantasías... Naruto solo había jugado con ella. 

* * *

Los pasillos del hospital de su padre estaban poblados por gente desde temprano, Shion iba feliz a su lado, había accedido a seguir con el compromiso y la rubia estaba feliz, sujeto su mano y le sonrió con calma aunque solo pensaba en Ino, quería ver si estaba bien - Busca a Yamanaka, el niño esta demasiado suceptible - se detuvo brevemente al escuchar su apellido, ¿niño?, miro a un doctor que paso por su lado corriendo demasiado rápido esquivando gente - El consultorio del doctor esta cerca, ire a pedir información, no tardo - Shion le dio un suave beso en los labios y él respondio, tenía que alejar a Ino de su mente.

Habían decidido ir con un médico para ver si estaban bien de salud... ella quería tener un hijo - ¡De prisa! - giro la cabeza y entonces la vio, venía corriendo junto con el médico de hace algunos momentos, tenía los ojos algo rojos, había llorado, paso cerca de su lado pero ni siquiera lo miro, solo se detuvo en una puerta para decir algo y esta se abrio, ella solo entro y los otros médicos se quedaron fuera para hablar entre ellos y después alejarse, la curiosidad le ganaba, quería ver quien era ese niño que estaba cerca de ella, ella no tenía un hijo o hija por lo que sabía porque era virgen, dio un suspiro, debía de olvidarse de la rubia.

La puerta se abrio y la vio sonreirle a alguien de adentro - Sera de chocolate Suguru-kun, no tardo - una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de ella para cerrar la puerta y pegar la frente en la misma, alzo la vista y giro la cabeza en su dirección, había sorpresa y dolor en su mirada cuando lo miro, ella bajo de inmediato la mirada mordiendo su labio, sabía que estaba sufriendo por su culpa - ¡Naru! - y Shion hizo acto de prescencia al lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, él solo pudo corresponderle - Yamanaka, el jefe quiere verte - temblo al escuchar que su padre quería verla, no debía importarle, ella no debía importarle y punto.

\- ¿Naru? - su prometida lo miraba con un semblante algo preocupado, negó con la cabeza y beso castamente sus labios, la sintio pasar a su lado y solo sintio un vuelco... le estaba haciendo daño y jamás quizo hacerselo por mucho que le costara creerlo. 

* * *

Estaba frente a su jefe y las palabras no salían de sus labios - ¿Q-Qué? ¡N-Necesito el trabajo! - la estaba despidiendo, a ella, a ella que tenía a Suguru allí, a su niño adorado, era injusto - Lo siento Ino, si por mi fuera no te despediría pero... Naruto y Shion-chan regresaran, estaran viniendo aquí muy seguido y no quiero que perturbes su estancia - ¿era en serio?, ¿solo por esa razón?, sentía ganas de llorar, se sentía tan humillada, todo le estaba pasando en tan solo un día, detestaba al rubio en ese momento, su jefe que siempre fue buena persona la estaba echando a la calle como si nada, como si no valiera nada de nada.

\- S-Suguru-kun esta aquí... él me necesita - aseguro con un hilo de voz, su jefe Minato se coloco de pie y la miro como si eso le diera lo mismo - Lo trataran más especialistas, deja tu tarjeta de entrada en recepción, se te dara una carta de recomendación para que puedas laborar en cualquier hospital, gracias por tus servicios - y dicho esto le señalo la puerta, ella solo giro el rostro y salio de allí, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, su jefe quien siempre fue una buena persona, que la trato bien, que le agradecio por lo de Deidara simplemente la estaba echando, las lágrimas se desbordaron aunque no quería hacerlo.

Corrio primero hacía la habitación de su niño cuando vio que habían dos guardias, no la iban a dejar pasar - ¡I-Ino! - giro el rostro viendo a Hinata que estaba agitada y a punto de llorar - Esta bien, estoy bien, buscare trabajo cuanto antes, te llamare - su amiga la abrazo con fuerza y ella solo sonrió en medio del abrazo, debía irse cuanto antes según lo que había entendido, beso la mejilla de su amiga que lucía un anillo de boda pero después le contaría, giro el cuerpo para apresurarse hacía recepción, no tenía ningun archivo en su oficina puesto que cuando había sucedido lo de Hotaru le dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Simplemente dejo la bata en su oficina tomando su mochila para caminar por los pasillos ante las miradas de sus compañeros, el rumor ya se había corrido al parecer - Ino - se detuvo cuando escucho su voz, no volteo sino que solo tomo una de las puertas que daban a las escaleras de emergencia - Ino - la volvio a llamar, estaba detrás de ella, sintio su mano sobre la suya así que se solto de inmediato - N-No me toques, dijiste que nuestra historia se había terminado así que sucedio, dejame, no me toques, dejame intentar vivir lejos de ti - le espeto con rabia en la voz sintiendo más lágrimas bajar de sus ojos, era mucho dolor.

\- Yo no le pedi a mi padre que te despidiera - aseguro él pero sabía que mentía, ya no podía creerle nada, le era imposible aunque no quisiera ser así, él la había dejado como si no valiera nada, para él no valía nada - S-Sueltame ahora mismo y vete con tu prometida, fuiste tú quien dijo que terminabamos, dejame - tironeo del agarre y este la solto para sonreirle levemente, esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, altanería pura - Rubia, rubia, no pongas esa mirada que solo causas lástima en mi, ¿quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? - pregunto este y en un movimiento rápido la acorralo contra la pared posando sus manos en sus caderas.

El miedo la inundo poco a poco, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando - Porque una parte de mí quiere jugar contigo aún... quiero poseerte rubia - y el dolor crecio al escucharlo decir eso, Naruto solo la deseaba carnalmente, todo lo que había creído era mentira, una mentira que la estaba destrozando poco a poco, las lágrimas bajaron de su rostro y este se separo de ella - Sin embargo, tengo una prometida y esta vez pienso serle fiel... estamos aquí porque quiero tener un bebé con ella - y escuchar eso la mato así que simplemente se levanto para empujarlo y correr lejos de allí, tenía que alejarse antes de que la destruyera por completo. 

* * *

Miro a Shion a su lado que leía sobre la fertilidad en una revista, Ino se había marchado y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que estaba destrozada por sus palabras pero eso era lo que quería, la rubia no podía quererlo, quererlo destrozaba a la gente así que no la quería cerca, el sonido de su celular lo tomo por sorpresa, lo tomo en sus manos y miro el número de Deidara - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto de mala manera aunque ya se daba una idea de que era lo que quería - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¡El niño que quiere adoptar esta allí! - ya lo sabía, lo había recordado hace poco, pero no era su culpa, él no lo había pedido en lo absoluto.

\- Me da lo mismo, no la quiero cerca y deja de molestarme, si tanto la quieres entonces ve como su caballero andante - le espeto para colgar y apagar su celular, no deseaba más reclamos, alzo la vista y vio la puerta donde estaba el niño, la misma se abrio y observo al pequeño castaño que miraba en todas direcciones con sus ojitos verdes, la buscaba a ella - Suguru-kun, ella es tu nueva pediatra - un médico le presento a una doctora que le sonrió al niño pero este solo la ignoro, quería a Ino - Quiero a la doctora bonita, no quiero a nadie más - y dicho esto cerro la puerta de lleno en la cara de ambos doctores, sonrió un poco por ello.

\- Yamanaka fue despedida pero aún no lo sabe, no quiero imaginarme que es lo que sucedera - hablo el médico algo cansado, algo le decía que ese niño estaría en problemas - Según tengo entendido el hospital tiene reglas, si el paciente no coopera es echado en el caso del niño sería mandado a un orfanato - sabía que eso no le iba a gustar a Ino, para nada pero no debía importarle, ella le daba lo mismo, sintio la mano de Shion sobre la suya y le sonrió levemente, dentro de la habitación se escucharon gritos y golpes, los doctores intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía, cosas malas iban a pasar con Ino fuera del hospital.

\- ¡Llamen a Hyuuga! ¡Suguru-kun abre la puerta... la doctora Yamanaka fue despedida, te queremos ayudar! ¡Suguru-kun! - vio todo el movimiento y escucho el resoplido de Shion que parecía no querer escuchar el alboroto, en menos de un segundo miro a la ojiluna, la obsesión de Sasuke según sabía - Suguru-kun, soy Hinata... la amiga de Ino, ¿me recuerdas? - el alboroto cedio y la puerta se abrio, se mordio el labio al ver al niño herido, tenía arañazos en las mejillas, sangre en el labio y en los brazos, se los había causado el mismo, lo sabía porque dentro de su habitación no tenía objetos cortopunzantes, eran las reglas de su padre.

\- Q-Quiero a I-Ino... ¡quiero a Ino! - le grito a Hinata y ella le sonrió, el pequeño castaño se lanzo a sus brazos llorando con fuerza... quiza había cometido un error al dejar a Ino solo porque lo quería porque en medio se estaba llevando a un pequeño inocente que no necesitaba más traumas en su vida, sin duda alguna se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que nunca quizo ser. 

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía demasiado mareada, no recordaba mucho, solo que había estado caminando por las calles cuando su vista comenzo a nublarse, aún le dolía el golpe que se había llevado en aquel accidente del que no sabía casi nada por cierto, abrio poco a poco los ojos encontrandose con paredes blancas, era un hospital, rezaba porque no fuera donde trabajaba, lo menos que quería era más problemas, tomo asiento en la cama intentando alejar de su mente el dolor que sentía en el vientre, un débil quejido salio de sus labios y entonces la puerta se abrio, no quería que fuera él, no quería verlo nunca más.

\- Me alegra que hayas despertado - una suave voz la hizo girar la cabeza y se encontro con un jóven doctor de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color lila, eran hipnotizantes, le sonreía con calma y un poco de ternura - ¿D-Dónde estoy? - pregunto esperando que no fuera su ex hospital, no quería ver a Naruto ni a nadie relacionado con él, sentía rabia hacía este, no era odio pero era mucha rabia - Te encuentras en el hospital privado de la universidad Yonsei, te desmayaste a unas cuadras de aquí, justo cuando iba pasando - asintió más o menos procesando la información sintiendo de nuevo el dolor, se quejo en voz alta debido a este.

\- Tranquila, lo que necesito ahora es que no te estreses - le pidio este con una voz gentil sonriendole cálidamente, este se encontraba ahora a su lado - D-Duele mucho - se quejo como una pequeña niña causando la suave risa de este que ladeo un poco la cabeza - Te recete algunos suplementos alimenticios puesto que tu peso no es saludable, antibióticos igualmente para que la herida sane correctamente - ella no tenía dinero para algo como aquello, estaba más o menos en la calle puesto que tenía que pagar una enorme deuda a Naruto, a la persona por la que solo en ese momento sentía mucha rabia porque no era cariño.

\- S-Sobre la c-cuen... - este se levanto haciendo que guardara silencio, su rostro paso de ser gentil a serio, ya se imaginaba que iría a la cárcel por tener una deuda ahora con ese hospital privado, todo le salía mal, y todo era culpa del maldito rubio al que quería pero iba a dejar de hacerlo, eso iba a pasar, lo iba a dejar de querer - Te desmayaste en mis brazos ¿sabes?, por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo, miedo real Yamanaka Ino y eso te hace... interesante para mí así que lo lamento pero... no te irás de mi vida - mentiría si dijera que no se sintio en un sueño, ¡esas cosas pasaban en los sueños! y no a personas como ella.

El hombre frente a ella era un desconocido, un desconocido guapo pero un desconocido al fin al cabo, eso no estaba bien, sin embargo, su corazón dio un leve vuelco al sentir su mirada penetrante, era más o menos la misma mirada de Naruto pero un poco más intensa - ¿E-Eh? - no entendía nada de nada y este solo tomo asiento con toda la calma del mundo para tomar su mano entre las suyas y sonreirle de nuevo - Me encargare de ti Ino, lo prometo, nada te faltara, hare lo posible porque tengas todo lo que te haga feliz, solo te pido una cosa a cambio - o no, ¡no!, si era lo que estaba pensando lo iba a golpear, eso iba a hacer.

\- Intenta amarme - bien, eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto, era demasiada información que procesar en poco tiempo, el dolor volvio y ella solo quería matar a Naruto por ser su mala suerte - N-No se tu nombre - no es que lo estuviera considerando pero justo en ese momento la rabia paso a querer ser venganza hacía el rubio, un golpe en la cara de él y ella se sentiría como en Navidad sin mentir, eso quería de Namikaze Naruto, hacerlo sufrir pero no involucraría a personas en medio de aquello, ella no era como él, sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces un extraño estaría dipuesto a hacerla feliz?, sabía la respuesta, nunca más sucedería.

\- Yukimura Aidou... el hombre de tu vida - una leve risa salio de sus labios, ese hombre en verdad iba con todo con ella y quiza era lo que necesitaba, olvidar a la persona que le había hecho tanto daño en poco tiempo, la persona con la que solo había sufrido, a la persona que solo la había visto como un juguete que deshechar en cualquier momento sin mirar atrás - Y-Yamanaka Ino... un gusto - y ese sonrió con ternura y hasta podía decir con cariño, entonces su cerebro le lanzo una imágen... ¡el hombre delante de ella era nada más y nada menos que uno de los dos hombres más importantes en Japón!, era como el presidente del país.

Sonrió levemente viendo que este la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que en ese momento había tomado una importante decisión pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, había tomado la decisión de ser ella quien jugara con Namikaze Naruto, le iba a devolver todo, a su prometida, a Hotaru y a él y con creces, era una promesa que se hacía a sí misma... era tiempo de jugar con él. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertene.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XVI**

\- ¿Cómo es qué estas con ella de nuevo cuándo estuvo con Itachi? - pregunto Sasuke de mala manera, habían pasado dos días, dos días desde que hubiera dejado que la rubia se fuera llorando seguramente maldiciendolo por todo lo malo que le había sucedido - No quería más problemas, además de que no eres el mejor para decir eso, últimamente te veo muy feliz con Karin - señalo de mala manera viendo como el azabache solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero no mentía, era la verdad por mucho que le molestara a su amigo, los dos estaban en ese momento mal con respecto a aquellas dos personas que se cruzaron con ellos.

\- Guarda silencio dobe - sentencio este y una risilla salio de sus labios, en ese momento estaban en el hospital puesto que Shion estaba siendo sometida a algunas pruebas y Karin como la amiga que era estaba a su lado, más bien era porque Sasuke había accedido a acompañarlos como apoyo moral supuestamente - ¿La has visto? ¡Que cambio y ese hombre... wooo! - miro con curiosidad a unas enfermeras que hablaban de alguien al parecer, le dio lo mismo hasta que vieron a Hinata arrastrando a Gaara delante de ellos, miro a su amigo y sonrió por dentro al ver como el pobre lápiz que estaba sosteniendo pasaba a mejor vida.

\- El lápiz no tiene la culpa - argumento riendo levemente recibiendo un golpe de este en la cabeza, se quejo en voz alta porque su amigo tenía la mano demasiada pesada - ¡Teme, seras... - sus quejas de niño pequeño quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando la vio pasar, ¿esa era Ino?, ¿la rubia era esa mujer?, sus ojos la detallaron, estaba hermosa, una mujer de clase alta por completo, su cabello estaba peinado en un moño que dejaba algunos mechones caer por su fino rostro, usaba un vestido strapless fino que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas de color blanco, zapatillas del mismo color que la hacía lucir demasiado hermosa.

Todo tipo de joyas opulentas rekucían en su figura, en ningun momento lo miraba mientras hablaba con Hinata que reía a su lado, instintivamente se levanto de su asiento viendo como esta se detenía delante de la puerta de aquel niño que la amaba demasiado, toco algunas veces hasta que la puerta se abrio, el pequeño castaño la miro asombrado y con un leve sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas, después se lanzo a sus brazos mientras esta reía levemente - ¿Adivina con quién te iras Suguru-kun? - pregunto la ojiperla tiernamente, el niño sonrió enormemente y comenzo a reir mientras estiraba sus manitas para que Ino lo cargara como una madre.

\- Te iras con Ino-chan, ella te ha adoptado - se quedo de piedra, él no había cumplido aquello, es más... ni siquiera lo recordo en su momento, era un completo imbécil - En unos momentos conoceras a tu padre, Hinata después vendra a visitarnos con Gaara-san quien es su prometido y también podras ver a Hikari-chan - aseguro la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, no la había visto en dos días y salía con eso... ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo en esos momentos? y más aún, ¿quién diablos era el "papá" del niño?, oh si... estaba demasiado celoso. 

* * *

Ver a su niño la había devuelto a la vida de verdad, Aidou era simplemente el hombre más bueno que conociera, mucho más que Naruto en su momento, esa misma tarde que lo hubiera conocido entablo una conversación en la que primordialmente le había pedido que le dijera todo lo que sucedía en su vida, claro que le había hablado de lo sucedido con Naruto, ese día rompio la tablilla que traía en las manos al escuchar la propuesta que este le había hecho sobre jugar con ella, comprendía porque estaba indignado pero también él comprendía porque había aceptado, le había hablado de su precioso niño que esperaba por ella.

Su sorpresa había crecido cuando este le dijo que adoptarían a su pequeño niño y en esos momentos estaba a punto de llevarselo o mejor dicho se lo llevaría - Ve por tus cosas cariño - este asintió, sabía que solo tenía cosas que las enfermeras le daban pero que las atesoraba, Hinata le sonrió con calma, ya después hablaría con ella, antes de darse cuenta esta movio ligeramente la cabeza hacía la derecha como mirando a alguien, ladeo la cabeza y entonces lo vio, estaba con el Uchiha sentado más allá hablando de algo, apreto el bolso que tenía en las manos, dentro tenía el cheque que Aidou le había dado, era mejor darselo.

Sin dudarlo camino directo hacía este siendo vista por todas las enfermeras y algunas doctoras, era momento de jugar con el rubio, le iba a regresar todo de todo, se detuvo delante de este y le extendio el cheque - ¿Qué... - vio la sorpresa en los ojos de este y se mantuvo firme, no iba a ser la que tartamudeaba, la débil, oh no, ella tenía también un lado diferente al tierno - Lo que te debo, no tengo más deudas contigo Namikaze - sentencio con un tono de voz mordaz viendo la leve sorpresa en los ojos de este, le encantaba verlo así, sufriendo al infeliz - Ino - ladeo la cabeza viendo al rubio oscuro que le sonreía con cariño infinito.

\- Suguru-kun esta terminando de empacar sus cosas - le contesto a este que sonrió, había pasado por alto las vendoletas que tenía en sus mejillitas, ya se imaginaba lo que su adorado niño había sentido cuando se hubiera enterado de que se había ido, Naruto tomo el cheque mientras tironeaba de su mano - ¿Me olvidaste tan rápido rubia? No lo creo, permiteme demostrarte que no lo has hecho - y antes de que este hiciera algo su mano se estampo en su mejilla sin consideración alguna - No me gusta que alguien que no sea Aidou me toque - comento como si nada mientras daba la vuelta golpeandolo con su bolso por accidente.

\- ¡Ino-san, termine! - giro para recibir en sus brazos al pequeño niño castaño que reía tiernamente, aquella expresión de miedo que había visto no estaba más en sus hermosos ojos verdes, el ojilila camino hasta donde ellos para tomar al niño entre sus brazos alborotandole el cabello - Hola campeón, seras nuestro hijo, ¿quieres comer helado? - pregunto al niño que asintió con una hermosa sonrisa... eso fue lo que siempre quiso, una persona que diera todo por Suguru y por ella, lo tenía y no con quien había querido pero sería feliz, lo intentaría. 

* * *

\- Vaya, tu amiga si es que una busca fortunas - le siseo a la ojiperla que se había despedido de la rubia mientras Naruto estaba más allá hablando con alguien del banco sobre movimientos en su cuenta - La próxima vez que la veas diselo y su puño estara en tu cara... ¡Gaa-kun! - ladeo la cabeza viendo al pelirrojo, lo odiaba más que nunca en ese momento, sobretodo cuando la ojiperla corrio donde este para besarlo suavemente en los labios, apreto los puños molesto, ¿cómo se atrevia a besarse con su enemigo número uno?, bueno, ella no sabía que lo era pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo peor que ello, lo odiaba demasiado.

\- Teme, tengo que irme, dile a Shion que la veo en casa - asintió viendo como su amigo se marchaba, Hinata reía levemente con el pelirrojo que beso su frente para despedirse, esta regreso sobre sus pasos y la sujeto por el brazo cubriendo su boca para hacerla entrar en la habitación del niño que se había ido, cerro con seguro y la solto - Ahora mismo quiero una explicación de tu relación con Sabaku - espeto viendo como esta lo miraba como si hubiera perdido un tornillo, intento salir pero sin previo aviso sujeto con fuerza sus muñecas para estamparla contra la pared más cercana viendo su clara expresión de horror y dolor.

\- Sueltame ahora mismo Uchiha - espeto esta intento removerse de su agarre, suponía que su mirada de dolor era porque la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza por las muñecas y la de horror... quiza porque no le gustaba tenerlo cerca - No, habla ahora, ¿qué tienes con Sabaku? - estaba molesto, demasiado molesto porque esta tenía algo con el pelirrojo y no quería eso, no lo deseaba - ¿Cuál es tu problema si tengo algo con este? No somos nada Uchiha - aseguro esta con una mirada llena de altivez, de la ojiperla que se sonrojo cuando lo conocio a penas no quedaba ningun rastro, era una mujer fiera la que tenía delante.

\- No te quiero cerca de él, es una mala persona, lo único que hara sera destruirte - aseguro porque él si que conocía a Gaara, sabía de lo que era capaz con tal de tener a Karin, solo estaba usando a la peliazul - Es mi prometido Uchiha, él es mejor persona de lo que tu seras - dictamino esta mientras de un movimiento rápido enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura debido a que usaba pantalón, lo jalo por el cuello para estamparlo contra el borde de la pared provocando que su frente chocara un poco contra la superficie de madera de la puerta, la solto de inmediato al sentir el dolor, reviso si tenía sangre pero no era así, estaba furioso justo ahora.

La ojiluna le dedico una sonrisa de suficiente mientras se acomodaba la bata - ¿Qué planeabas con esto Uchiha? Segun tengo entendido, tú tienes una prometida y yo tengo uno, punto final - sentencio esta para caminar hasta la puerta, la vio detenerse en la misma tocando el pomo - No intentes algo como esto, sere una mujer pero se como defenderme, termina con tu obsesión hacía mí y concentrate en las órdenes de tu padre, no vas a jugar conmigo como antes Uchiha, si quieres jugar entonces preparate porque esta vez los papeles se intercambian - y dicho esto salio de ahí azotando la puerta mientras él solo refunfuñaba.

Lo había golpeado y ahora le lanzaba una amenaza como aquella... él solo quería que volviera a ser la chica dulce con él, por alguna razón quería verla así de nuevo y no lo entendía. 

* * *

\- Bebe - sonrió agradecida al ver el vaso de café que el pelirrojo le extendía, las miradas de todas las personas en la cafetería estaban sobre ellos dos, el Sabaku se encargo de fulminarlos a todos con la mirada lo que le gano una suave sonrisa, le resultaba curioso como con solo su mirada todo mundo dejaba de mirarlos - Últimamente estas demasiado amable, ¿qué quieres Gaara? - pregunto calmadamente ladeando la cabeza esperando una respuesta, sabía que no era algo de besos y esas cosas, a pesar de que el pelirrojo era alguien bien parecido no quería besarlo como Dios mandaba y apostaba a que este no quería hacerlo con ella.

\- Planeaba decirtelo de otra manera, sin embargo, es momento de hacerlo... conoceras a mis hermanos - se tenso de inmediato ante aquello, debía ser una broma o algo así - ¿E-Eh? - el de ojos aguamarina solo bajo la cabeza y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta en este, parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso - Karin les dijo que había conocido a la mujer de mi vida que eres tú así que ansían conocerte - maldijo internamente a la pelirroja que solo vivía para fastidiarle la vida, de verdad en cuanto la viera le iba a arrancar los cabellos, no peor que eso, la iba a golpear hasta dejarla muerta.

\- ¿C-Cuándo? - se atrevio a preguntar y este solo se llevo una mano al cabello removiendolos un poco mientras se mordía el labio - ¡Gaara! - ay dios, no, no podía ser cierto que en ese momento los fuera a conocer, si ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir, se levanto de la silla cuando el pelirrojo jalo con suavidad su mano por lo que su cuerpo quedo mirando al frente y abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al ver quien era la hermana de su prometido falso, era Temari, la persona que tanto daño le había hecho a Ino, esta al darse cuenta que era ella solo se quedo congelada en su lugar, no podía hacerle nada, no en ese momento.

\- Hinata, te presento a mis hermanos, Temari y Kankuro - susurro el de ojos agumarina mientras el que suponía era su hermano la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, era hora de ser tierna como siempre - Un gusto, soy Kankuro, hermano mayor, me alegra que por fin mi pequeño hermano sea feliz - no se esperaba una declaración como aquella pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque sabía de antemano que Gaara aún estaba enamorado de Karin - E-El gusto es mío K-Kankuro-san - saludo con una reverencia sonriendo enormemente, Temari se adelanto así que le dedico una enorme sonrisa cálida como antes de lo sucedido.

\- U-Un gusto Temari-san - saludo extendiendo la mano que esta recibio intentando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir, todos tomaron asiento, ella tomo asiento al lado del pelirrojo que sin previo aviso sujeto su mano así que como respuesta le dio un suave beso en la mejilla viendo los rostros de sorpresa de sus compañeros médicos más las expresiones de miedo de los hermanos del pelirrojo - G-Gaara nos ha hablado mucho de ti - comento de la nada el hermano de su prometido que era castaño, le sonrió como respuesta, eso tenía que hacerse si o si así que no le veía ningun problema o eso pensaba.

\- N-No sabía eso - susurro un poco sonrojada mientras este le sonreía amablemente, Temari parecía en su mundo y quiza de momento era lo mejor - Vamos Temari, traeremos algo de comer - el castaño jalo a su hermana que denotaba un claro embarazo, esta asintió para dejarlos solos, fue cuando noto que este tenía la mano en su cintura - Gaara, quita tu mano de ahí - le sentencio con una leve sonrisa solo para temblar cuando este negó con la cabeza, se removio levemente para no llamar la atención pero no logro absolutamente nada cuando este la tomo del mentón con rápidez, le estaba empezando a dar algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué harías si te beso Hyuuga? - bueno, no era su primer beso pero eso no cambiaba las cosas en lo absoluto con respecto a aquella pregunta - ¿E-Eh? - de pronto se sintio demasiado nerviosa, este sonrió y sintio una leve presión en su corazón que se calmo un poco cuando este junto sus labios... Gaara la estaba besando, ¿por qué su corazón latía de esa forma?. 

* * *

Dio un leve suspiro para mirar de nuevo la cosas que compraría para hacer la comida, a pesar de que Aidou había dejado en claro que no era necesario ella quería hacerlo y como siempre había terminado ganando, sintio unas suaves manos en su cintura y aspiro la colonia del rubio oscuro - Te dije que no es necesario Ino - susurro este y ella solo negó con la cabeza, no quería lujos, tan solo quería vivir en una familia normal, la familia que nunca tuvo - Q-Quiero hacerlo... para ti y para Suguru - este solto una melodiosa risa y asintió con la cabeza para despegarse de su cuerpo besando con suavidad y ternura sus mejillas.

\- Ire con Suguru a comprar algo, no tardamos - asintió recibiendo un casto beso en los labios de este que se alejo con su hijo que reía infantilmente, volvio la mirada a las pastas pero no se decidía por ninguna - ¿Tú de verdad me olvidaste rubia? - se volteo de golpe viendo a Naruto que la miraba con furia, con desprecio, ya sabía que era así como la veía, como alguien inferior pero lo quería lejos, tenía que ser fuerte así que solo encarno una ceja - Namikaze, es una sorpresa verte aquí... no, espera, no lo es, mantente lejos de mi - sentencio con frialdad viendo como este solo la miraba asombrado, no iba a caer de nuevo por él.

\- Se que por dentro te mueres por besarme Ino, se que aún me amas, no lo vas a amar a él como lo haces conmigo - ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión y sin previo aviso sonrió para estrellar el paquete de carnes que tenía en la otra mano y que estaba checando con las pastas, el mismo termino en la cara de este que trastabillo y cayo al suelo, algunas personas los miraron con un poco de miedo, se acuclillo delante de este y le sonrió - ¿Te duele? - le pregunto mientras señalaba la herida levemente roja en la nariz, este solo parecía en una especie de transe, seguro que no se esperaba eso pero bien merecido se lo tenía.

\- Escuchame bien Namikaze, tu jugaste conmigo como lo deseaste, me usaste, me humillaste, casi me apartas de mi hijo Suguru, permitiste que las locas de tus ex novias me lastimaran, siempre me causaste dolor, si quieres que te diga que te amo eso no va a pasar, intenta acercarte a mí y lo único que recibiras son golpes porque así como tu jugaste conmigo... así yo voy a jugar contigo - siseo mientras recogía el paquete de carnes para dejarlo de nueva cuenta en el carrito con el que por accidente lo golpeo escuchando un débil quejido de este, se aparto caminando con la cabeza en alto, no volvería a bajar la cabeza en lo absoluto.

\- Por cierto... felicidades por el hijo que planeas tener Namikaze, espero que no sea tan bastardo como su padre - sentencio caminando con calma... jamás iba a volver a bajar la cabeza, si Naruto quería jugar con ella pues que esperara sentado porque sería ella quien jugaría con él. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por comentar.**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertene.

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XVII**

Su turno finalmente había terminado, solo quería descansar y hablar con Ino puesto que era necesario preguntarle que había sucedido con el amigo rubio del Uchiha además de que tenía que explicarle el porque portaba un anillo de compromiso, termino de acomodar todo así que tomo su mochila al igual que su bufanda para salir finalmente de su consultorio, camino por los pasillos con calma hasta que la vio, a la prometida del Uchiha, al parecer algo le había hecho pero no sabía porque esta se veía más que furiosa - ¡Tú! - le grito llamando la atención de algunos de sus colegas que aún no se iban a casa, eso iba a salir mal.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto cuando la tuvo finalmente delante, esta alzo la mano dispuesta a golpearla pero de inmediato alguien sostuvo la misma evitando el golpe, giro el rostro y sabía que tenía un enorme sonrojo cuando vio al Sabaku mirando con odio puro a la pelirroja que lo miraba impactada, seguro que no se esperaba aquello, ella no había vuelto a ver al de ojos agumarina después del beso, los hermanos de este habían tenido que marcharse por cuestiones de trabajo y a penas los vio cruzar la puerta salio despavorida de la mesa - Intenta tocarla y entonces me conoceras - sentencio con frialdad viendo como esta se mordía el labio.

Al parecer de verdad habían tenido algo serio - ¿Por qué la defiendes Gaara? ¡Dijiste que jamás besarías a alguien que no fuera yo! - le grito esta con una clara expresión de dolor en el rostro, eso por alguna razón no le gusto en lo absoluto, no entendía que había sucedido entre esos dos - Eso quedo en el pasado, junto con lo que fuimos, no intentes golpear de nuevo a mi prometida o no respondo Karin - sentencio soltando su mano para caminar hasta donde se encontraba tomando su mochila y su mano mirando con desafío a la pelirroja que solo la miro con odio, algo le decía que había más que historia entre ellos dos, lo sentía.

\- ¿Tu prometida? ¡Ja! Permite que lo dude porque ella no vive contigo - eso era cierto, en algún momento había pensado que sería necesario que vivieran juntos pero después del beso le daba un poco de pánico pero no del malo, sino de lo que podría suceder entre los dos - Puedes ir a mi casa y comprobarlo, ella vive conmigo, duerme en la misma cama que yo, te guste o no Karin te supere, es hora de que tú tambien lo hagas, oh lo siento, ya lo hiciste por eso estas con el Uchiha - intento ignorar el hecho de que habían un leve tono de celos en su voz, solo sintio como era jalada por este para caminar a su lado contra su voluntad.

Ella solo quería dormir un poco pero al parecer no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo porque Gaara tenía otros planes para los dos, estaba de verdad dispuesta a averiguar que había pasado entre esos dos o como mínimo a indagar un poco porque sabía que no sería para nada fácil. 

* * *

Cubrio con los edredones a su pequeño niño viendo la sonrisa en los labios de este - Buenas noches mi vida - susurro antes de besarlo en su frentecita viendo una sonrisa que ilumino aquellos hermosos ojos verdes - ¿Podemos visitar a Hikari? - pregunto entusiasmado este, ¿cómo podía negarle algo a su niño?, Aidou estaba más allá terminando de acomodar lo que le habían comprado y sinceramente le agradecía que fuera tan buena persona - Claro que si campeón, solo que iras con mamá porque papá tiene que trabajar pero comeremos juntos - señalo este girando el cuerpo para verlos a los dos, Suguru asintió de inmediato.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta para dejar dormir al pequeño castaño - Hasta mañana mami, buenas noche papi - su corazón se agito cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios, le encantaba demasiado verlo feliz, Aidou tomo su mano conduciendola por los pasillos de la mansión hasta detenerse en su habitación, era extraño que fuera a dormir con él pero este había dejado algo muy en claro, jamás la tocaría sin su permiso, en cambio Naruto era todo lo contrario, gruño por lo bajo cuando lo recordo, esperaba que estuviera sufriendo con la loca de su prometida, la puerta fue cerrada y este beso su frente sonriendole con cariño.

\- Acondicione ropa para ti que esta en ese closet, puedes tomar lo que quieras o darte una ducha, yo me dare una porque necesito estar más o menos un poco despierto, aún tengo papeles que terminar de revisar - asintió viendo como este entraba por la puerta de la derecha, sabía que la izquierda era otra ducha, al parecer vivir con lujo era sumamente beneficioso, camino hasta el armario indicado y se quedo de piedra cuando vio todo lo que había, era ropa por completo opulenta, tomo una pijama para caminar hasta la ducha, cerro la puerta y miro la tecnología que desprendía la misma, agradecía que este le hubiera enseñado antes.

Se desvistio con calma para dejar la ropa en una cesta y el agua comenzo a caer poco a poco sobre su desnudo cuerpo, gracias al cielo los huesos no le dolían como antes de solo recordar el accidente, un médico de su novio la había revisado y había dado el visto bueno sobre un tratamiento para que el dolor se fuera así que ahora tenía que llevar una especie de dieta y tomar los medicamentos correspondientes pero era por su salud, el shampoo comenzo a hacer espuma y cerro los ojos, estaba enojada con Namikaze, aún seguía sin creer que por su culpa la hubieran despedido pero en parte se lo agradecía, solo en una parte.

Puesto que de no ser por él no hubiera conocido a Aidou pero algo si tenía en cuenta, no iba a permitir que este jugara con ella, en lo absoluto, si guerra quería el rubio entonces ella no sería quien se la negara. 

* * *

Maldito día nuevo de oficina, maldita su asistente que se olvido de recordarle que tenía una cita con el ginecológo de Shion, maldito Sasuke por llegar tarde, malditos todos y sobretodo maldita la rubia que no salía de su cabeza, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando con la mirada a su prometida que estaba furiosa por no llegar a tiempo, solo quería que Shion dejara de colocar demasiada presión sobre él, se detuvo cuando miro a Ino venir riendo con aquel pequeño niño castaño que reía por igual, se veía hermosa vestida de esa manera, intento avanzar para no verse tan obvio pero su cerebro no respondía para nada.

La vio pasar a su lado para detenerse - Ve con Hikari-chan, Hinata te esta esperando dentro, te alcanzo en unos minutos - este asintió besando su mejilla con ternura, el niño corrio hacía una de las puertas y esta se detuvo para mirarlo, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir era por eso que lo había hecho - ¿Por qué diablos no aceptaste la transferencia de dinero? No quiero deberte nada así que aceptala de una vez, no quiero ver tu cara - sentencio viendo que esta estaba furiosa, eso era justo lo que quería, que se enojara con él para de esa manera tenerla más cerca, quería que Ino volviera con él y que no estuviera con el rubio oscuro.

\- No quiero y no puedes obligarme - sentencio dandose cuenta de que parecía un pequeño niño que se negaba a no comer las verduras pero no quería perderla - ¿No te basto con verme surfrir lo suficiente, con pisotearme? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - pregunto iracunda mientras intentaba acercarse a ella provocando que esta retrocediera, eso quería decir que como mínimo aún la ponía demasiado neviosa y eso le encantaba - Te quiero a ti rubia, es lo único que quiero - aseguro apartandose justo a tiempo antes de que esta le diera un bolsazo, se había vuelto demasiado agresiva para su gusto pero aún le parecía demasiado tierna.

\- Aún te coloco nerviosa rubia, aún me amas, aún me deseas - y por eso no vio venir el pizotón que esta le dio para apartarlo de un empujón después, la miro anonadado viendo aún así un destello de sonrojo en sus mejillas, no todo estaba perdido como Ino quería aparentar - N-No te me acerques, no te quiero cerca así que acepta la transferencia, no me obligues a tomar medidas extremas Namikaze - señalo la ojiazul comenzando a caminar con cuidado hacía la habitación donde se había metido el pequeño pero antes de que diera más pasos la sostuvo de la muñeca para que no avanzara, giro el cuerpo y entonces la beso de nuevo.

Mentiría sino dijera que había extrañado sus besos, sus labios, todo de ella, sin embargo, el contacto no duro lo suficiente cuando esta lo volvio a pisar provocando que se apartara de golpe recibiendo un puñeztazo en la mejilla de parte de Ino, siendo una chica si que tenía fuerza y lo comprobo cuando noto su mirada rabiosa, no pegaba como un hombre pero si tenía fuerza - Te dije que no me tocaras Namikaze, no te atrevas a volver a tocarme o no respondo - siseo esta dando media vuelta para comenzar con su camino, él solo se llevo una mano a la mejilla que le dolía un poco, era sorprendente que no supiera sobre esa faceta.

Lo único que quería de la rubia era tenerla a su lado como siempre, sabía que eso iba a ser complicado sobre todo porque Shion había vuelto a ser su prometida, no iba a ser sencillo tener a la rubia de nueva cuenta a sus pies pero de igual manera lo iba a intentar... solo por el placer de tenerla en su cama claro estaba. 

* * *

Salio de la habitación de Hikari que reía con Suguru, Ino parecía furiosa por algo aunque intentaba que no se diera cuenta pero era por eso que habían terminado saliendo, ambas caminaron hasta los sófas de la sala de espera - ¿Por qué llevas un anillo de compromiso? - había tenido la ligera esperanza de que esta para nada recordara eso pero al parecer si así que no le quedaba de otra más que decirle la verdad - Gaara me pidio que jugaramos a ser prometidos con la finalidad de adoptar a Hikari - omitio las otras partes pero por la mirada que su mejor amiga le mando quería decir que no le creía esa versión de los hechos para nada.

\- ¿Y qué más? - solo hizo un leve mohín notando que algunas enfermaras y colegas las miraban a las dos, sabía muy bien porque pero no le dio tanta importancia - Él tiene un pasado con la prometida de Sasuke y es algo así como una venganza y yo solo quería jugar con el Uchiha - contesto ahora si de verdad viendo que esta solo daba un suspiro negando con la cabeza, se notaba un poco estresada - A penas aparecieron y mira que somos ahora Hina, no queda ningún rastro de lo que éramos, somos diferentes - susurro esta acomodandose en el sófa de manera que quedo abrazada a sus rodillas, tenía aún esa faceta tierna.

\- Lo sé pero dentro de todo esto hay alguno bueno Ino, conociste a un buen hombre y ahora tienes como hijo a Suguru-kun además yo de alguna manera me hice fuerte, tu también así que en parte debemos agradecerles - por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo era parte de la verdad, solo una pequeña parte, miro más allá al Namikaze salir de la mano de una rubia que parecía furiosa - ¡¿Cómo se atreve usted maldito medicucho?! - ¿en serio haía dicho lo último?, ¿si quiera aún se usaban esos términos?, ambas se miraron e intentaron no reir, la risa murio cuando esta comenzo a llorar en brazos del rubio que solo parecía... algo triste.

\- ¿No te molesta eso? - pincho a su amiga que solo le mando una mirada burlona negando con la cabeza, sabía que en parte mentía pero no del todo - Hinata - temblo cuando escucho la voz de Gaara, aún no le decía a Ino que se había mudado con este a una de sus tantas propiedades pues resultaba que no solo era un médico sino que uno de los herederos de la coorporación Sabaku que se dedicaba a la construcción - ¿N-Necesitas algo? - pregunto nerviosa sin mirarlo ante la mirada de burla de su amiga que en esos momentos no ayudaba para nada, quería pedirle o casi suplicarle con la mirada que la ayudara pero no podía.

\- Si, ven conmigo - este sin previo aviso tomo su mano y ladeo la cabeza viendo a Ino casi a punto de llorar para que se apiadara de su alma - Nos vemos después Hina - algún día se las iba a pagar y se encargo de que su mirada dijera eso, al final solo termino siendo jalada por el pelirrojo que parecía algo... enojado y frustrado, ¿o era su imaginación?. 

* * *

Salio del ascensor gruñendo porque Sai no paraba de hablar, maldijo el momento en el cual le pidio que lo acompañara al hospital para hablar con el padre de Naruto, no había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando choco contra alguien, gruño alzando la mirada hacía el frente quedandose de piedra cuando miro a Hinata de la mano del Sabaku que solo le mando una mirada plana la cual fue respondida con una de odio de su parte, es que sencillamente de verdad no lo quería ver ni en pintura - Oh, espero no tengan problemas en el paraíso sobretodo por las recientes noticias - siseo en un tono hacía ambos que lo miraron con furia.

Noto que ella no sabía nada porque después de matarlo con la mirada volvio su vista hacía el de ojos agumarina que solo solto un suspiro - ¿No lo sabe tú prometida? - iba a disfrutar de verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo, en parte se sentía mal pero en parte no, era lo bueno de tener conexiones - Guarda silencio Uchiha, esto es más tu culpa que la de nadie - espeto este y él sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo, con altanería pura mientras la ojiperla le preguntaba con la mirada que pasaba al mapache sin cejas, si, muy infantil pero lo odiaba mucho - ¿De qué esta hablando Gaara? - pregunto esta algo preocupada por las provocaciones.

\- Sucede que no les dieron la adopción de la niña por la simple y sencilla razón de que se enteraron de que su matrimonio es una farsa pero como la niña entro al sistema entonces comenzaran a buscarle padres adoptivos - contesto él por el pelirrojo... un golpe fue lo que recibio en la mejilla que lo dejo en el suelo, no era el Sabaku ni una bofetada de Hinata sino el puño de Sai, de la persona que consideraba algo así como un amigo, este lo miraba con furia - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Hinata-san?! - al parecer no era el único sorprendido porque los otros dos estaban igual o pero que él en ese momento después del puñetazo.

\- Espera, ¿la conoces? - fue lo único que pregunto porque parecía que la peliazul no tenía ni idea de quien era este lo cual era algo curioso si se veía bien - E-Es la chica que me ha gustado siempre - y entonces algo se prendio en su mente, las memorias de cuando este lloraba por una niña que había conocido en el hospital cuando él había sufrido un accidente en donde sus padres habían muerto, la niña que él dudaba existiera supuestamente lo consolo todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, Sai decía que siempre le daba algún postre con una cálida sonrisa, si era así entonces habían grandes problemas porque Sai iba a luchar por ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Hikari-chan?! ¡Te odio Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Te odio! - Hinata se arrodillo delante de él para abofetearlo y golpearlo con sus puños en su pecho, intento detenerla pero esta se levanto y le dedico una mirada dolida, de furia, casi rayando en el odio, comenzo a correr alejandose de los tres y él de inmediato se levanto para ir tras ella pero no fue el único que lo hizo, los tres salieron de prisa intentando detenerla, esquivo personas y en las escaleras el pelirrojo se despego de ambos, había comenzando a caer una ligera llovizna que los empapo cuando salieron a los jardínes, no la perdio de vista para nada.

No podía alcanzarla en lo absoluto, resbalo casi junto con Sai y entonces ambos se quedaron quietos cuando el de ojos aguamarina la tomo de las manos diciendole algo que no escuchaba para tomarla del mentón y besarla con fuerza, esta intento separarse y después de lo que a él le parecieron minutos se separo y este la apreto contra su pecho, intentando de alguna manera calmar el llanto desgarrador de la ojiluna, había hecho aquello para molestar al Sabaku, no para ella, había creído que solo era un capricho para la misma pero se había equivocado, no lo era en lo absoluto, Hinata cayo al suelo junto con Gaara quien la abrazo.

La abrazo con más fuerza, él solo podía escuchar el llanto de esta... se había equivocado y en grande de verdad - Sasuke-kun - giro la cabeza para mirar a Sai quien apretaba los puños al ver la escena, eso estaba mal porque si su amigo le decía lo que pensaba entonces iba a haber guerra - Preparate Sasuke-kun porque no pienso dejar que ninguno de los dos se quede con ella, he esperado tanto para encontrarla por casualidad del destino, no pienso perderla... así que Sasuke-kun espero que juegues por ella con todo - sentencio este dando media vuelta comenzando a alejarse con un semblante claramente decidido.

Una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus labios... el juego para ellos a penas comenzaba. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XVIII**

— Toma, bebe un poco —tomo el té que le extendio el pelirrojo, la noticia de que no podía adoptar a Hikari la había afectado demasiado, aún pasaban por su mente aquellas palabras dichas por el azabache, era un infeliz en todo el sentido de la palabra, no podía odiarlo y eso era lo peor, bebio un poco del contenido sintiendo de inmediato el sabor a manzanilla que la calmo un poco — Lo arreglare, la vas a adoptar —aseguro el de mirada aguamarina dandole una leve sonrisa, lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas pero de igual manera asintió un poco, creía en Gaara, sabía que él encontraría la manera de cumplir eso.

Lo miro y noto que estaba hablando en serio — Para eso la boda tendrá que ser en serio —susurro con un deje de burla, la verdad es que no le apetecía contraer matrimonio del todo con el Sabaku, le parecía irreal — Pues entonces tendrá que ser en serio —concluyo como si nada y sabía que no estaba mintiendo, la persona delante suyo siempre hablaba en serio, lo había aprendido poco a poco — Dudo que de verdad quieras atar tu vida con la mía —unos suaves dedos se posaron sobre su mentón para conectar sus miradas, noto sinceridad en la suya e intento apartarse pero en su lugar lo vio inclinarse, la iba a besar.

— Hyuuga no juego contigo, bueno si, al principio pero no más, escucha, de verdad quiero sentar en cabeza y si es contigo pues no pienso oponerme, eres un buen partido, por eso prometo que la adoptaremos —aseguro y asintió dejando de lado la pequeña confesión, porque lo que más quería era tener a su pequeña niña a su lado, solo eso, era lo único que pedía — Creía que amabas a Karin —susurro arruinando el momento o eso pensó porque vio una sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo que la veía algo divertido, eso si que era nuevo en él — ¿Quieres la verdad? —pregunto este en un tono serio pero demasiado alegre.

Asintió con la cabeza recibiendo una sonrisa más enorme — Es algo que no te contaré, no ahora pero solo dire que no, no amó a Karin, solo tengo una deuda pendiente con ella, pero quiero ir en serio contigo Hyuuga si me lo permites —y antes de darse cuenta sus labios se conectaron, todo quedo olvidado de momento, incluso Uchiha Sasuke y aquel pelinegro que decía conocerla, todo se hizo a un lado mientras disfrutaba de ese beso con sabor a promesas que se cumplirían tarde o temprano. 

* * *

Suguru caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con una caja de regalo para Hikari mientras que le contaba a Aidou cosas sobre su día en la casa, ella solo podía ver aquella escena con una sonrisa, por primera vez se sentía feliz, demasiado de hecho — Ino —asintió caminando a su lado entrelazando su mano con la suya para seguir con su camino ante la mirada de todo el mundo sobre los tres, la verdad es que eso ya le daba lo mismo — Yamanaka —se quedo congelada al menos un poco cuando escucho su voz, los tres se detuvieron viendo a Namikaze que estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes del pasillo.

En sus manos portaba un sobre azul, ignoraba que era aquello — ¿Algún asunto con mi esposa Namikaze-san? —se mordio el labio para no sonreir como una tonta por la palabra "esposa", le encantaba que le dijera así — Asuntos personales, ¿verdad rubia? —querría arrancarle la cabeza de verdad por hacer eso delante de su hijo, dio un gruñido de molestia, sabía que le diría unas cuantas cosas pero le daba lo mismo — Vayan ustedes, en un momento voy —el ojilila asintió con la cabeza tomando su mano para inclinarse y besarla con suavidad, se entrego al suave beso hasta que se separon y le sonrió con ternura.

— Yo no vi —ambos rieron ladeando la cabeza para ver a Suguru que cubría sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manitas, era una ternura su niño, le alboroto el cabello al tiempo que su padre lo cargaba en brazos riendo — Vamos campeón... no me prives mucho tiempo de ti —asintió viendo continuaban con su camino hablando de futbol, su sonrisa se borro cuando la dirigio a él que la miraba impasible aunque sabía que estaba enojado — ¿Qué quieres Namikaze? Acepta el dinero, sal de mi vida por favor —le pidio en un tono por completo serio viendo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, aquello la saco de quicio en verdad.

— Antes no decías eso rubia, te fascinaba que estuviera en tu vida —sin dudarlo dos segundos acorto la distancia entre los dos intentando golpearlo pero fue más rápido al detener su mano y hacerlos entrar en una habitación, lo miro con horror causando una suave risa de su parte — Te voy a... —su frase quedo inconclusa cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, intento separarse pero sujeto con fuerza sus manos... eso no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien porque estaba; flaqueando de nuevo. 

* * *

La estaba besando de nuevo, eso era lo que quería, lo que había extrañado aunque no dijera, noto la resistencia en sus movimientos pero no iba a ceder para nada, no pensaba dejar que nadie más la besara, aquel beso que había compartido con el ojilila lo tenía irritado en todo el sentido de la palabra, de pronto se separo cuando sintio un golpe en el abdomen, ella... ¡le había dado una patada!, retrocedio de golpe cuando el aire le falto un poco — ¿No te quedo claro? Te dije que no me tocaras Namikaze, eres como un niño —señalo en un siseo, la miro absorto, jamás ninguna mujer en su vida se había atrevido a golpearlo.

— Sal de mi vida, es en serio, no quiero nada contigo —mentía, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser así, la tomo de la mano apretando con fuerza su muñeca, le estaba haciendo daño pero no pensaba dejarla ir — ¡Suéltame, me estas haciendo daño! —sin dudarlo dos segundos la jalo con fuerza intentando volver a besarla recibiendo golpes en su contra — Quedate quieta —le pidio con voz amenazante viendo una mueca de fastidio, sujeto sus muñecas para que se quedara quieta pero no lo iba a hacer — Para ya Naruto, ¡¿qué quieres de mí?! —le grito con la rabia, con dolor en la mirada, aún sentía algo por él, así era.

— Te quiero a ti —contesto con simpleza viendo como el aire se le acababa poco a poco y eso era justo lo que quería, dejarla sin aire, intento besarla de nuevo pero a cambio recibio un empujón para alejarse de su cuerpo — Deja de jugar, dije que basta, no quiero nada contigo, ¡te quiero lejos de mí! —le grito para empujarlo de nuevo haciendolo trastabillar, la vio salir y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, fue un mecanismo en respuesta, si la dejaba ir no volvería por eso no dudo ni dos segundos en ir tras ella, el pasillo los recibio, la tomo de la muñeca para no dejar que se fuera, no podía perderla, no iba a dejar que sucediera.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron presa del pánico — No, no te vas a ir —y entonces su esposo llego con la rabia en la mirada, no dudo en apartarla de su lado e impactar su puño en su mejilla, lo miro con furia y le devolvio el golpe, antes de que se golpearan de nuevo alguien los detuvo, miro a su padre sosteniendo al rubio oscuro — Basta ya dobe —y Sasuke lo estaba deteniendo a él, intento separarse pero el azabache no se lo permitio en lo absoluto... todo estaba fuera de control, demasiado para el bien de todos. 

* * *

Miro al ojilila que estaba furioso, era la primera vez que lo veía así pero sabía que era por Naruto, entendía que estuviera celoso, ella misma quería golpearse por haberse ido con este — Aidou —susurro contraria recibiendo a cambio una hermosa sonrisa, su ex jefe lo dejo ir y este tomo su rostro entre sus manos para después ladear la cabeza viendo las marcas en sus muñecas que el rubio le había dejado, eso no iba a terminar bien, lo escucho tomar aire a punto de matar a alguien — ¿Estás bien? —pregunto este apartando de su frente algunos mechones de cabello, asintió con una leve sonrisa pero no lo estaba.

Nunca estaba bien cuando se trataba de Naruto que fue soltado poco a poco por el Uchiha mientras que su padre le mandaba una mirada mordaz al aludido — Solo lo dire una vez, alejate de mi esposa Namikaze —y dicho esto comenzo a llevarla con cuidado hacía donde estaba su hijo, no miro nunca hacía atrás, caminaron por los pasillos ignorando las miradas de las enfermeras y demás personas, se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de Hikari y entraron en la misma, miro al pequeño Suguru hablando con esta que asentía y reía de vez en cuando, le encantaba ver felices a los dos pequeños si era sincera.

— ¿Por qué fuiste con él? Ino, si lo amas dímelo, solo quiero tu felicidad y si él la es... —miro a su pareja con los ojos abiertos, eso tenía que ser una broma, estaba bien que su boda había sido en tan solo un día, con un juez y ya pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera feliz e intentando amarlo, lo estaba intentando y quería hacerlo por siempre porque sabía que lo amaría — ¿Quieres qué te deje? —pregunto con miedo en la voz viendo el terror en su rostro, no, no lo quería pero entonces no comprendía porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello — Solo quiero que seas feliz —susurro el ojilila tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Sus dedos intentaron quitar lo enrojecido que había quedado después del agarre — Quiero ser feliz contigo, quiero amarte poco a poco —se mordio el labio presa del pánico, sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla con gentileza, ladeo la cabeza para recibir un poco más de ese contacto, le encanto demasiado si debía ser sincera — Puede que suene raro pero te quiero... te amo, lo sentí desde el momento en que caíste en mis brazos, me sentí completo, quiero que seas feliz ¿entiendes?, si en algún momento eliges amarlo a él solo dilo... me apartare —no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo aquello, era como un... sueño.

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso — Aidou... y-yo... —no sabía que decir la verdad, no tenía, era por completo algo que no esperaba de una persona, sus labios se rozaron dejando inconclusa aquella frase, dando por terminada la conversación — Te amo —y entonces volvio a besarla y podía decir con seguridad que disfruto mucho de ese beso. 

* * *

Ladeo la cabeza viendo al pelirrojo tecleando algunas cosas en su laptop, seguía sin entender como es que después de su conversación hubiera terminado accediendo ir a vivir a su casa con él, una imponente mansión, digna del presidente de las empresas Sabaku que se dedicaban a la construcción, dio un leve suspiro mirando de nuevo el expediente en su regazo — No vas a terminar como sigas mirándome —dio un respingo al escuchar su voz, eso si que era demasiado de momento para ella, se mordio el labio volviendo la mirada hacía el historial médico de uno de sus tantos pacientes sintiendose más nerviosa.

— No me acostumbro —susurro escuchando que el sonido de las teclas se detenían de golpe, acto seguido el silencio se hizo sobre los dos, bueno, no esperaba lo contrario — No esperaba que te acostumbras a la de ya, Hinata, escucha, es dar un paso, ¿de acuerdo? —y es que ese era el problema, no quería dar un paso tras otro, su niña no estaría a su lado, ese era su mayor termor — Hikari me necesita, alguien puede hacerle daño porque no tiene un tutor legal —ese era su mayor temor, los dedos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre su mentón para que la mirara, sus ojos aguamarina intentaron calmarla aunque fuera un poco.

— Necesitamos conocernos para pasar la prueba de la institución de adopción, ¿entiendes?, antes de eso tenemos que casarnos, no puede ser todo de golpe y ya —eso no era verdad, su amiga rubia había adoptado a Suguru de inmediato, ni un día y ya era su hijo, ¿por qué no podía ser igual para ella? — Ino adopto de inmediato —murmuro ahogada, se sentía bien por su amiga pero ella quería a su niña a su lado, se lo había prometido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se odio por ser débil — Estamos hablando del segundo hombre más importante de Asia, no tengo tantas influencias, ni siquiera Uchiha —aseguro.

Se mordio el labio comenzando a sentirse culpable, estaba feliz por Ino pero quería lo mismo que ella — Lo siento, no fue mi intención decir que no tenías poder, no sé nada pero es solo que... me hace ilusión tener a Hikari —aseguro recibiendo a cambio una suave risa, no le veía la risa a un tema de seriedad, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo, se sentía como la Hinata de antes, feliz, despreocupada, como una niña pequeña — Lo siento, escucha... podremos con esto, ¿de acuerdo? —y era la primera vez que veía a Gaara tan sereno, tan de su edad que solo asintió con una sonrisa sincera, era cuestión de tiempo. 

* * *

— Basta Sakura, no es de risa —su amiga pelirrosa solo lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, la bolsa de hielon hablaba por todo en ese momento así que una parte de él entendía el motivo de su risa — ¡Si lo es! Dios, no puedo creer que lo hicieras, de verdad estas enamorado de la rubia —la miro como si estuviera loca, no, no la amaba, eso lo tenía en claro, simplemente no quería que su juguete estuviera con alguien más, eso era todo, así de sencillo — No estoy enamorado de ella Haruno, es mi juguete —la ojijade rodo los ojos por su comentario pero era la verdad, de eso estaba seguro, no la amaba y punto.

Dio un profundo suspiro, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle — De verdad eres un inepto, la amas, admítelo, no es un juguete Naruto, realmente amas a Yamanaka Ino, ni siquiera por la indeseable te vi de esa manera —se mordio el labio por aquel comentario, la verdad es que no le apetecía hablar de temas pasados y mucho menos de su supuesto enamoramiento — Deja el tema ya, no eres la más indicada para decir que estoy enamorado, llevas demasiado tiempo sola —declaro con un tono ácido recibiendo a cambio una mirada dolida de parte de su amiga que se levanto de golpe, había cometido un error enorme.

Gimio por ser tan estúpido en ese momento — Tienes razón, sigue con lo tuyo que yo seguire con lo mío —la vio con intenciones de salir por eso no dudo en tomarla de la mano para que no se marchara, tenía que pedirle perdón — Lo siento, Sakura lo siento de verdad, no debí decir algo como eso —se disculpo con suavidad viendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, lo había perdonado pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera enojada — La próxima vez te golpeo —sentencio y asintió, merecido se lo iba a tener la verdad, tiro de su cabello con fuerza y comprendio seriamente el mensaje la verdad, lo entendía en serio.

— Lo tengo anotado —susurro para que lo soltara, aún estaba enojada, la verdad es que no esperaba menos — Sigo sin entender porque no le dices que la amas, escucha Naru, de verdad la amas, basta ya del juego de juguetes y muñecas, no te va a doler decirle lo que sientes —la miro con un poco de ternura, en parte sabía porque decía eso, porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz con la única persona que deseo; su hermano, seguía sin entender porque lo amaba aún aunque no lo negara, estaban en las mismas y ella no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta, prefería vivir en la negación pero estaba ayudandolo.

— Lo intentare, lo prometo Sakura —a cambio recibio un abrazo suave de parte de la ojijade que comenzo a llorar poco a poco, no se movio ni un ápice sino que por el contrario la apreto con más fuerza dejando que llorara lo que tuviera llorar... era su única manera de decirle que todo estaría bien a su manera aunque no sabía si sería así. 

* * *

Miro a Karin que estaba comiendo tranquilamente a su lado aunque por la manera en que cortaba la carne suponía que estaba del todo menos tranquila, la cabeza le punzaba de una manera horrible y todo gracias a su querido amigo rubio que había decidido tener una pelea — Karin, basta ya de hacer eso —sentencio con la voz fría viendo como la pelirroja se detenía de inmediato, los pedazos de carne estaban a punto de salir del plato, no le apetecía ver esa escena en lo absoluto — Lo siento, un mal día —encarno una ceja como si aquello fuera idiota pero solo siguio con su comida, no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata.

Aquella mujer estaba tan dentro de su piel que lo sacaba de quicio no poder seguir con su vida solo porque había impedido que adoptara a aquella niña, se sentía un ser ruin y no dudaba que lo fuera la verdad — Sasuke —miro a Karin que se estaba mordiendo el labio dejando ver un nerviosismo poco común en su persona, ladeo el rostro para decirle que podía hablar claramente — Hable con tu padre —bien, eso no era buena señal y se lo dejo en claro cuando apreto de más el tenedor, no tenía derecho alguno a hacerlo — ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —pregunto calmado pero al mismo tiempo dejando ver una furia en su mirada.

— No te enojes es solo que... no estoy segura de que quieras esto, el matrimonio esta demasiado retrasado, incluso Hotaru lo piensa —miro a su prometida con furia, se levanto de golpe de la mesa escuchando un respingo el cual ignoro, estaba a punto de matar a alguien — ¡¿Hotaru?! Te dije claramente que te quería lejos de ella, el matrimonio se llevara a cabo tarde o temprano, ¡¿no entendiste eso o eres estúpida?! —se merecía más que aquellos gritos de verdad, su padre claramente iba a tomar cartas en el asunto y por supuesto que Hotaru lo sabía de lo contrario no le hubiera dado "discretamente" la idea a Karin.

— N-No es así... t-tú no me amas y... Hyuuga... —paso sus dedos por su cabello en un gesto desesperado y cansado, eso no podía estar sucediendole, miro de muerte a la de lentes que se removio con miedo en su asiento, empujo la silla caminando hacía donde estaba el teléfono, marco con rápidez aquel número que solo dos personas sabían, Naruto y él, escucho el tono de espera hasta que fue descolgado — ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué quieres? —y la voz de Sakura se dejo escuchar, ya era hora de que pusiera en marcha su plan porque estaba sumamente cansado de que Hotaru estuviera donde nadie la quería.

— Es hora de que empieces con ella, me tiene harto —escucho una suave risa de parte de la ojijade que lo calmo un poco pero no lo suficiente, de verdad quería su cabeza — Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso Sasuke-kun, te llamare en unas horas... nos vemos —escuchar como lo llamaba siempre le causo ternura, era una de sus mejores amigas, siempre lo sería sinceramente — Cuídate, espero tu llamada —y dicho esto colgó... las fichas comenzaban a moverse poco a poco.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?  
**

**Capítulo XIX**

La indeseable estaba saliendo de su departamento, se veía justo como hace tantos años atrás, con esa maldita aura de ser la mejor del mundo cuando no lo era así, la detestaba demasiado y la prueba de ello era el agarre que mantenía sobre el volante — ¿Sakura? —gruño mientras tomaba el comunicador, tenía un grupo de personas trabajando para si, era sencillo porque confiaba en cada uno de ellos, tomo aire intentando calmarse — Aquí estoy, primero iré yo, los espero en cinco —salio del auto acomodando los lentes sobre su cabello, las cámaras de seguridad no estaban grabando aunque su sistema informara que si.

Ventajas de tener uno de los mejores equipos, atraveso la calle cuando no diviso algún auto, subio los escalones que daban al hotel donde se hospedaba aquella mujer, paso al portero que hizo una reverencia, las puertas de cristal se abrieron y entro en la estancia, el vestíbulo estaba repleto de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, camino hasta el elevador apretando el piso al que se dirigía, espero pacientemente cuando una persona entro, detestaba compartir el espacio desde hace algunos años, se recosto en la pared unos momentos y cuando el timbre sonó salio de ahí con prisas, el pasillo estaba vacío, sería fácil.

Camino hasta la puerta y tomo la tarjeta de su bolsillo, la paso por la llave electrónica y se abrio de inmediato, cerro y entonces vio su habitación, no, no pensaba destrozar todo, solo una pista, una pequeña pista para que estuviera enterada que estaba viva, conociendo a la indeseable seguro que pensaba que era un fantasma o algo así, la idea no le parecía descabellada, noto que habían demasiados objetos personales, no había cambiando en lo más mínimo, paso con tranquilidad cuando una pelirroja salio de una de las habitaciones — Tiene una bañera espectacular —solto una leve carcajada ante aquello, no cambiaba.

De verdad Tayuya era a la que más le encantaba entrar a casas ajenas — ¿Qué le vas a dejar? —Suigetsu salía de la cocina con toda la calma del mundo, nadie podría pensar que ese sujeto era un genio del mal para atacar personas que detestaba y ahora estaba de su lado — Juugo —el pelinaranja le extendio una foto, aquella fotografía que se habían tomado todos juntos, solo que había algo anormal, un mensaje en la parte trasera, Hotaru conocía su letra así que se volvería loca en milisegundos... el juego a penas comenzaba. 

* * *

— Shion... basta ya —le pidio a la rubia que lo miraba con verdadera furia, entendía sinceramente que el médico le diera una noticia grave, que era estéril, eso no tenía nada de malo a su parecer, no se alegraba pero no podía hacerse nada al menos de momento y ahora lo peor era que la ojilila estaba diciendo que era su culpa, que era él quien no tenía espermatozoides como para tener una descendencia, eso si que no pensaba aceptarselo — ¡Eres tú él único culpable, quiero que hagas algo! —y ahí iban de nuevo con respecto al asunto, estaba a punto de golpearla con algo sino se callaba y no quería hacerlo porque la quería.

Era una de sus mejores amigas después de todo — ¡Basta ya, no es mi culpa! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?! ¡Ni siquiera quiero tener hijos ahora! —espeto con la voz cargada de furia, solo quería un momento para descansar, algo de tiempo para pensar con respecto a Ino y llegaba Shion hechando a perder todos sus planes, no deseaba eso — No tienes que gritarme, solo quiero que hagas algo, quiero un hijo contigo —hablo con suavidad y solo paso una de sus manos por su rubio cabello, la cabeza estaba taladrandole en todo el sentido de la palabra, quiza una copa podría hacerlo pensar con la cabeza bien fría.

— No voy a discutir esto contigo Shion, si, somos pareja y quieres contraer matrimonio pero los hijos vienen con el tiempo, por favor dame un poco de tiempo —pidio aunque mentía, por nada del mundo pensaba tener hijos con la rubia, la sola idea lo sacaba de quicio, no lo deseaba en lo más mínimo — Bien pero aún así tienes que ayudar, quiero hijos y no pienso arrendar un vientre, ¿entendiste? —dicho esto dio media vuelta para salir de su despacho por fin, solto el suspiro que estaba conteniendo, se levanto de su asiento para caminar hasta los enormes ventanales que tenían una vista maravillosa, eso lo calmaba siempre.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo girar la cabeza para ver a quien menos esperaba, Yamanaka Ino estaba ahí, eso si que era una sorpresa — Acepta el maldito cheque y devuelveme mi casa ahora mismo —sonrió como un pequeño niño después de una travesura, no pensaba dejarle esa casa porque era la única manera en la cual podría verla seguido, eso no era malo o así pensaba... aunque nunca lo admitiría solo quería tenerla cerca un poco más, solo un poco más. 

* * *

Estaba más que furiosa, lo estaba comenzando a detestar, la sola idea de que no la dejara en paz estaba comenzando a hartarla poco a poco — Es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí rubia —gruño molesta viendo como sonreía un poco, la vista que estaba delante suyo solo acrecentaba de alguna manera lo atractivo que era y detestaba eso a morir o de eso quería convencerse — Basta ya de tus jueguitos, solo acepta el cheque y ya —intento razonar con una sonrisa dulce aunque fingida recibiendo a cambio una ceja encarnada y una sonrisa burlona, el maldito lo sabía, sabía que solo quería acabar con el asunto cuanto antes.

Seguro sospechaba que aún sentía algo por su persona, si, justo eso debía ser — No, no quiero y no puedes obligarme, el plazo era dentro de dos años, debiste leer el contrato —lo miro con más que furia, se acomodo la blusa de seda que usaba y entonces noto su mirada descarada sobre su cuerpo, un sonrojo en sus mejillas la hizo sentirse más tonta de lo que ya era — Por favor, acepta el cheque, solo pido eso —si, estaba suplicando porque quería acabar con eso cuanto antes, de esa manera Aidou podría sentirse más seguro, podría empezar de cero, eso era justo lo que quería pero el Namikaze no se lo permitía.

— Bien pero... ¿qué me darás a cambio? —lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, no pensaba caer en su jueguito tonto, claro que no, no y no — Ya quisieras que cayera de nuevo en tu juego, no, no vas a jugar conmigo —sentencio con voz clara y firme, dio media vuelta con claras intenciones de salir cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca, giro el rostro y antes de procesar algo más sus labios chocaron, intento apartarse pero sujeto su nuca con una mano y con la otra su cintura, sabía que en esa ocasión no iba a ceder, lo sentía de esa manera, sus manos empujaron sus hombros pero la hizo caminar hasta...

Madre de Dios, la estaba besando y quitandole el aire de golpe, intento golpearlo pero sus labios se abrieron y entonces se rindio, estaba más que maldita con respecto al rubio, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque quisiera o no, el frío de la pared le estremecio la piel haciendola jadear momento que aprovecho el rubio para deslizar una mano por sus piernas, eso estaba rebasando los límites en todo el sentido de la palabra... tenía que detenerlo aunque era lo que siempre había querido. 

* * *

— Por favor aceptalas Hinata-san —algunas personas los miraban por no decir todo el pasillo, sus colegas estaban mirando la escena, se le hacía demasiado tierno el gesto en verdad pero no era el momento indicado puesto que estaba en su trabajo — Gracias... este, no se tu nombre, lo siento —justo cuando iba a tomar las flores y pensar en que haría con los regalos que sostenían personas de traje negro que suponía trabajaban para el pelinegro su muñeca fue tomada y ya sabía por quien era — No es necesario que estes entereda de su nombre —espeto colocandola a su lado, era demasiado posesivo y... le gustaba.

Le dedico una disculpa con la mirada al pelinegro que estaba apretando de más el ramo de rosas blancas, algo iba a salir mal — Me llamo Sai y me encantaría que la mujer que siempre he amado y buscado acepte una muestra del amor que le profeso —vaya, de verdad el sujeto iba con todo tras ella, intento soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo pero su mano descendio hasta su cintura — No necesita tus regalos, y te agradecería que no cortejes a mi prometida, no lo repetire de nuevo pero alejate de ella, Uchiha y tú solo rompen las cosas —no entendio aquello último pero lo dejo pasar mientras era jalada con suavidad al menos.

Pasaron a las personas para adentrarse en uno de los pasillos que llevaba a urgencias — Gaara, puedo caminar sola —le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, quiza no lo era para él, apreto más su muñeca haciendola entrar en una habitación que estaba siendo remodelada, su espalda choco contra la pared y su mano paso por la lateral de su cabeza, sus miradas se conectaron y entonces la beso, un beso suave, un solo roce, una de sus manos viajo hacía su nuca para aumentar la intensidad del beso, sus manos viajaron a su cuello para sostenerse cuando la intensidad del beso aumento, estaban cambiando.

Las cosas de verdad estaban cambiando, sus dedos viajaron a su cabello desordenandolo un poco, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y noto el sentimiento cálido que estaba creciendo en ambos, cariño, sus labios viajaron a su cuello para enterrar los dientes, gimio cerrando un momento los ojos, la estaba marcando, ya se imaginaba el grito que el Uchiha daría porque seguiría con su juego, quería verlo morirse, eso era algo que deseaba con fuerza... tendría una relación con el Sabaku pero a Sasuke, a él lo vería sufrir en primera fila. 

* * *

— ¡Era ella Karin! ¡Entro a mi departamento y mira... mira lo que dejo! ¡Esta viva! —estaba harto de los gritos de esas dos, salio de su despacho con una clara mueca de que mataría a alguien en ese mismo momento — Guarden silencio, intento trabajar —espeto llamando la atención de las dos mujeres, intento no sonreir al ver los ojos acuosos de la rubia oscura, de verdad tenía un miedo increíble, al parecer Sakura ya había aparecido un poco — No nos grites, estamos asustadas —encarno una ceja ante su tonta prometida que tenía un puchero en los labios, no, de verdad que esas muecas no eran lo suyo, daba miedo.

Tomo un respiro viendo que Karin corría a sus brazos, no logro alejarla para no levantar más sospechas — ¿De qué tienen miedo? —estaba calmado, por nada del mundo su actitud tenía que cambiar, la rubia oscura lo miro mientras tomaba asiento en uno de sus sófas — H-Haruno esta viva —fue un susurro que lo hizo sonreir por dentro, le tenía miedo y era normal que lo hiciera, algún día la historia de los dos hermanos y Hotaru se sabría para todo el mundo puesto que las personas creían que Sakura se había suicidado al no soportar que Deidara estuviera con la rubia oscura, esa era una enorme mentira, lo era y punto.

— Sakura esta muerta, ¿tengo qué recordarte la historia? —el tono desdeñoso hizo temblar a la indeseada, no podía decir que no la odiaba, le había hecho demasiado daño a la pelirrosa, a su casi hermana y eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría, en lo más mínimo — M-Me dejo esto, esa fotografía no tenía ninguna dedicación, es su letra —tomo la foto separando por fin a la pelirroja que se quejo pero la ignoro como siempre, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo que lo tocara — Es su letra, seguramente nunca te diste cuenta de esa dedicación, Sakura esta muerta —sentencio con voz clara y firme, Hotaru lo miro y negó.

Dio un suspiro cansado con intenciones de salir de ahí — Dame la dirección del cementerio, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos —eso si que lo tomo por sorpresa, eran pocas personas la que visitaban esa tumba, Naruto y él solo para aparentar pero Deidara nunca la había pisado — Claro, la anotare ahora mismo —Hotaru asintió mordiendo su labio, la niña bonita tenía miedo y eso era interesante... pagaría por todo el daño que había hecho y seguía haciendo. 

* * *

Sus labios eran su adicción, no podía separarse de los mismos, las manos de la rubia intentaron alejarlo pero no se lo permitio al tomar sus muñecas para afianzarlas a cada lateral de su cabeza, se separo un poco y la miro, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados por sus besos, el cabello revuelto, la ropa desaliñada, perfecta en verdad — Un fin de semana, solo un fin de semana y te devuelvo la casa, lo prometo —solo eso le bastaba porque en ese momento por fin podría hacerla suya, tomar aquella virginidad que le pertenecía, junto sus frentes aspirando el aroma que desprendía, quería tomar todo de la rubia.

— N-No —había tartamudeado, lo deseaba, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, la tomo de las caderas para alzarla un poco provocando que enrrollara sus piernas en su cintura, la falda se deslizo permitiendole ver aquellas piernas torneadas — Di que sí —antes de que contestara la beso, un beso arrebatador, camino hasta el sófa donde la recosto con suavidad, nadie entraba a su despacho si su asistente no lo permitía así que no tenía miedo, descendio por su cuello cuando sus manos lo detuvieron, sus miradas se conectaron y supo que había ganado o eso pensó porque en un movimiento rápido cambio posiciones.

Se sorprendio ante aquello — Solo lo dire una vez, no iré contigo a ningún lugar, esto no fue nada, no quiero nada contigo Namikaze, con la única persona que dormire será con mi esposo y tú no lo eres... acepta el cheque porque no quieres conocerme —la vio levantarse y acomodarse la ropa para salir de ahí dando un sonoro portazo, sonrió levemente, ya caería, no sería en ese momento pero lo haría a su tiempo, se levanto y gruño, la sola idea de que fuera de alguien más no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, camino hasta tomar el mismo y encarno una ceja, un número privado.

Seguro era su padre o su madre — ¿Hablamos con el señor Namikaze Naruto? —era una voz de mujer y no la reconocía en lo absoluto, algo no estaba bien y lo sentía de esa manera — Habla él —contesto con calma escuchando pacientemente lo que esta comenzo a decirle... el sonido de colgar le helo los huesos, el teléfono cayo al suelo... su madre, la mujer de su vida estaba hospitalizada debido a una complicación de su embarazo, ¿embarazo de qué?, no tenía ya una relación con su padre aunque seguían casados, se sostuvo de la mesa temiendo caer, no tenía vientre, tenía que haber un error, eso debía ser.

No había manera en que su madre estuviera embarazada... no podía ser posible. 

* * *

Se despojo del abrigo, sentía un poco de frío pero la cálidez de su habitación lo recibio por completo, dejo los libros que había traído de la universidad, a su madre no le encantaba en lo más mínimo que quisiera estudiar literatura pero amaba la misma, acomodo su cabello peinandolo como siempre, en una coleta, encarno una ceja cuando vio un presente en la enorme cama, nunca recibía regalos y esas cosas, ni siquiera creía ser atractivo, se encogio de hombros tomando el mismo, seguro era para Naruto pero no, tenía su nombre, tomo el mismo y desato el moño con cuidado cuando algo llamo su atención.

Dejo el regalo cuando noto su ventana abierta, el balcón daba a una vista hermosa pero siempre estaba cerrada, se encamino hacía el mismo deslizando las cortinas cuando la luz de la luna ilumino una figura, entonces, solo entonces retrocedio asustado, era una ilusión, un espejismo o algo así porque ella no vivía, había muerto, la única mujer a la que había amado estaba muerta y solo por su culpa, por ser débil y seguir las órdenes de su madre, a la mujer que quería consentir en todo porque solo entonces podría amarlo como amaba a su hermano, era un error que siempre lo seguía pero no podía cambiarlo para nada.

— Cuanto tiempo Dei-kun —y su voz era tan real que helo cada uno de sus huesos, retrocedio asustado pero la cálida sonrisa que se dibujo lo detuvo, aún la amaba y demasiado, nunca había dejado de amarla — ¿E-Eres real? —una pregunta tonta y lo sabía pero necesitaba saberlo, intento acercarse pero la figura retrocedio, no, entonces no era real, era un producto de su imaginación porque si no entonces podría tocarla — No tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería verte para decirte algo —asintió embobado por lo suave que era su voz, sus ojos jade resplandecían con la luna y su cabello se veía más que hermoso.

Quiza se debía al hecho de que estaba largo, le llegaba a la cintura, si eso no era real entonces su imaginación estaba alcanzando límites insospechados — Te odio, jamás te perdonaré lo que me hiciste y solo quiero que estes enterado de que quiero verte sufrir, ¿entiendes? —temblo ante aquello, no, Dios no, sintió como su corazón se apretaba para intentar acercarse pero la figura retrocedio hasta chocar con el barandal — No, te amo, ¿entiendes?, te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte y no se si es un espejismo o no pero tienes que escucharme por favor —súplico con un nudo en la garganta viendo una triste sonrisa.

No le creía y eso le dolía horriblemente — Por favor no te vayas, escucha, Sakura te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida y tienes que escucharme —la vio negar con la cabeza y cuando la luna fue cubrida por las enormes nubes la figura desaparecio, el grito se atoro en su garganta, intento encontrarla con la mirada pero no había nada, nada de nada, cerro un momento los ojos sintiendo la humedad corriendo por sus mejillas... no importaba si fuera un espejismo o no su corazón seguía latiendo como el primer día en que la había conocido, el primer día en que había conocido lo que era amar a alguien tanto que dolía.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
